


If I Could Turn Back Time

by CharmedRumbelle



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Family Secrets, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Cole and Phoebe time travel fic. Distraught by Cole's vanquishing and the death of her child, Phoebe travels back in time to bind an infant Cole's powers, changing the course of his life . . . and hers . . . forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic some years ago -- it has been archived elsewhere. I recently discovered this site and decided to post it here as well. It IS completed and I will be adding chapters as I have time -- this should not take very long for me to do. I am extremely proud of this little story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**This story is a Cole/Phoebe Time Travel fic -- it begins immediately after the Season 4 Episode "Womb Raider". Please keep in mind that, since this is a time travel fic, ANYTHING can happen, and some characters may say/do things that seem 'out of character' based on any changes that have been made over the course of time.**

**Disclaimers**

**The characters of Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt are the property of the creators of "Charmed" and I have no affilliation with them.**

**The characters of Phyllis Russell, Pearl Bowen, Gordon and Pamela Baxter are all BASED on characters that were on an episode of "Charmed" (Pardon My Past) but their character development is MY creation.**

**The characters of Carl Turner, Virginia Turner, and Alice Jensen are all my creative property, and these characters may not be used in any other fanfic without my permission.**

**And that being said . . . . . the story begins . . . .**

If I'm dead right now, I know it was at your hand. No one else in heaven or hell had power over me. Please don't cry, I was dead before I met you, I was born the day you loved me, and my love for you will keep me alive, forever.

Phoebe sits and reads the letter for what seems to be the hundredth time, a tear falling down her cheek. "Oh, Cole -- this isn't right. It isn't supposed to be like this." Phoebe says to herself, finally folding the letter carefully and putting it down on her nightstand.

"Hey -- you okay?" Piper asks, entering the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe says.

"So, you're gonna stay holed up in this room for how long?" Piper asks.

"Piper, I just lost my husband AND my baby, I'm entitled stay holed up wherever the hell I want to and for however LONG I want to." Phoebe tells her.

"I'm sorry -- I just hate seeing you like this. I know how difficult this must be for you -- I wish I could just turn back time and make it so that it never happened. Anyway, dinner is ready downstairs if you want something to eat." Piper says, and she leaves the room.

"That's it -- I CAN fix it. I think I know how I can fix this." Phoebe says to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe is copying a passage from the Book of Shadows, then puts the paper into her pocket. "Oh Cole, please -- PLEASE let this work."

"Phoebe -- Piper wanted me to bring you dinner -- what are you doing up here?" Leo asks, orbing into the attic, carrying a tray of food.

"Leo -- I think I figured it out. I think I know how to fix this." Phoebe says.

"Fix what?" Leo asks.

"Okay, so Cole was raised a demon, right? Well -- what if he wasn't?" Phoebe asks.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"What if his powers were bound as an infant? What if his mother was vanquished? He'd be raised by his father -- he'd be good then, right?" Phoebe asks. Leo looks into the Book of Shadows and sees the spell that she has looked up.

"Phoebe -- you can't do this. You can't mess with time." Leo says.

"I have to, Leo. If I can just get to Cole right after he's born -- all I have to do is vanquish his mother and bind his powers, and he'll never be evil." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe -- if you do this, you're changing history. Cole won't ever be a demon -- but he won't exist in our time. He'll live out his life and die as a mortal." Leo tells her.

"Then I'll find him -- I'll find him in his time and I'll bring him to ours. It's the only way, Leo -- I love him, and I won't let him go. I already made the potion to bind his powers -- it'll work, I just know it."

"Phoebe -- even if you do this, the Cole you find won't be the Cole you fell in love with."

"He will be -- he'll know me." Phoebe says.

"Don't you understand? You'll not only be changing Cole's future -- you'll be changing the past. This could have repercussions that you can't even imagine. Changing one event could have a domino effect that could change thousands of lives throughout time. You could come back to a life that is nothing like the one you currently know. Now come on -- let me take you back to your room, your dinner is getting cold."

"But think of all the lives I'll save by keeping him from becoming a demon. Belthazor will never EXIST."

"Phoebe -- I'm sorry, I know you think this will help things, but I can't let you do this." Leo says.

"You can't stop me. Besides, we traveled back in time before. And nothing changed." Phoebe says.

"You were careful NOT to change anything. But what you're saying is --"

"I have to do this, Leo." Phoebe says, and she begins to chant. "The bond which was not to be done, give me the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was begun."

"Phoebe, NO!" Leo shouts, as Phoebe vanishes. She finds herself in an old house in a nursery. She notices the bassinet and looks into it.

"Cole? Hi, little boy. It worked." she says to herself as she looks at the baby. She hears someone coming down the hall and ducks into the closet. A woman walks into the room -- she is in her early 20's and is dressed in period clothing from the late 1800's.

"Oh, my son -- my precious Cole. I promise -- I will take you from here as soon as I am able. You are destined for great things in the underworld." the woman says, looking into the bassinet.

"Oh, I don't think so." Phoebe says, opening the closet door.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asks.

"Your worst nightmare." Phoebe says, and she takes out her athame and hurls it at Elizabeth, vanquishing her. Phoebe breathes a sigh of relief. "So far, so good. Now -- for you, young man." Phoebe takes out a vial from her pocket. She picks the baby up. "I know, this probably won't taste very good, but it'll be worth it, I promise." Phoebe gives him the potion, then sets him back down when she hears someone coming down the hall. The baby starts to cry as Phoebe ducks back into the closet.

"Elizabeth! Are you in here?" a man's voice calls out. He enters the room -- the man is tall and resembles Cole quite a bit, but looks slightly younger. "Cole -- where is your mother, son?" Benjamin says, picking up the little boy. "Oh, don't cry, my boy -- I'm here. Your father is here." Phoebe smiles as she watches them, and Benjamin takes little Cole out of the room.

"You'll be just fine now, Cole -- now that I've gotten your evil mother out of the picture. Now I just have to find you again. Okay -- you can do this, Phoebe." she says to herself, taking out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Please -- I hope this works." Phoebe starts to read off the paper. "A time for everything, and everything its place, move me forward through time and space. A time for everything, and everything its place, move me forward through time and space." Phoebe vanishes, and within moments finds herself standing on a busy sidewalk where a group of women are standing together, holding up signs and shouting at people passing by.

"Votes for women!" several of the women call out. Most of the people stare at Phoebe in disbelief. Phoebe quickly realizes that her clothing is what is causing the stares -- she is wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans, and a low-cut sweater.

"Oh, damn." Phoebe says to herself, looking around nervously.

"Hey -- honey, are you okay?" a woman says, approaching her from behind. Phoebe turns at looks at the woman.

"Prue?" Phoebe says to the woman, who looks exactly like Prue, only she is dressed in a period outfit circa 1918. "Oh my god." Phoebe says, and she faints.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where -- where am I?" Phoebe says, waking up and looking around the room she's in.

"Shhh -- take it easy." the woman says, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a damp cloth to Phoebe's head. Phoebe notices that she is wearing an old-fashioned nightgown.

"My clothes -- where are my clothes?" Phoebe asks.

"I thought you might want to wear something more -- decent." the woman says.

"Decent?" Phoebe says. She stares at the woman in disbelief. "It really is you -- Prue, you're alive, it's really you." Phoebe says, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, but -- I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Pearl. Pearl Bowen. What is your name?" Pearl asks.

"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe replies.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Phoebe Halliwell. Here -- drink some water." Pearl says, handing her a glass of water.

"Where am I?" Phoebe asks.

"You're at a safe house. Don't you worry -- my fiancee owns this place, he and I have worked very hard to help women like you start a new life. He's running for Congress -- and when he wins, he promises to do everything he can to ensure that women -- ALL women -- are permitted to vote. I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you, especially if you're all alone. Things will change soon -- once women have the vote, everything will change." Pearl says.

"You said -- women like me. What did you mean by that?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, I assumed from the way you were dressed that -- don't worry, I'm not judging you, I just want to help you." Pearl says.

"You think I'm a HOOKER?" Phoebe shouts, clearly upset.

"Calm down -- like I said, it's not my place to judge. I've helped many women in your situation, I can help you too." Pearl says, as the door to the room opens.

"Pearl -- how is your friend?" the man entering the room asks.

"I think she'll be okay." Pearl says, and the man puts his arm around her. "Her name is Phoebe Halliwell. Phoebe, this is who I was telling you about. This is my fiancee -- Cole Turner." Pearl says, as Phoebe stares at both of them in total shock.


	2. Molly's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers 
> 
> The characters of Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt are the property of the creators of "Charmed" and I have no affilliation with them. 
> 
> The characters of Phyllis Russell, Pearl Bowen, Gordon and Pamela Baxter are all BASED on characters that were on an episode of "Charmed" (Pardon My Past) but their character development is MY creation. 
> 
> The characters of Carl Turner, Virginia Turner, and Alice Jensen are all my creative property, and these characters may not be used in any other fanfic without my permission.

Phoebe is silent for a moment, taking in what Pearl just said. "Your -- fiancee?" she finally says.

"That's right. I hope you don't mind that he's here -- he just wants to help you. We both do." Pearl says.

"I know things might seem bad right now, but I promise you, we can help. It's why I created the Molly Turner Foundation and this place, Molly's House." Cole tells her.

"Molly Turner? Who is that?" Phoebe asks.

"My mother. Well -- she adopted me, she and my father married when I was three. I never knew my real mother -- she disappeared right after I was born. Molly was the only mother I ever knew -- when my father met her she was alone and living on the streets, no family to speak of. She was a wonderful woman." Cole say.

"Was? Is she dead?" Phoebe asks.

"Cole's parents both died in the earthquake." Pearl tells her.

"Earthquake, what earthquake?" Phoebe asks.

"The 1906 earthquake. Phoebe, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Pearl asks.

"No, I -- I guess I'm not." Phoebe replies.

"She's probably hungry. When was the last time you had a nice, warm meal?" Cole asks.

"I -- I don't know." Phoebe says.

"You know what? I'm gonna go make you something to eat. Do you like roast beef, I have some cooking downstairs." Pearl tells her.

"I -- I guess so." Phoebe says.

"Alright then -- why don't you just stay here and get some rest, and I'll be back in a bit." Pearl says.

"It was good to meet you, Miss Halliwell. Pearl will take good care of you -- I'll see you soon." Cole says, and they both leave. Phoebe looks around the room in disbelief for a moment, then gets out of bed and moves toward the window, looking outside. She sees several houses, in what appears to be a very upscale neighborhood.

"Wait a minute -- this is -- this is my room." Phoebe says to herself, now looking around the room, as everything becomes familiar to her. "This is Halliwell Manor."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go -- and there's plenty more if you'd like." Pearl says, bringing Phoebe some dinner.

"Oh -- thank you. You're very kind." Phoebe says. "Is -- is this your house?"

"Well, I live here but -- Cole was looking to build a facility, and this house belonged to my cousin Pamela and her husband Gordon -- they decided it would be a perfect place for Cole's project, so they decided they would move, and he bought the house and put me in charge of running the place. There are several other women living in the house -- it's a place they can stay until they can support themselves, get their own place. We don't have any children here right now, but at times we do -- we've taken in several women over the last year who have been widowed due to the war." Pearl tells her.

"The war?" Phoebe asks.

"We are at war, Phoebe. You seem very confused about things -- did you have an accident or something?" Pearl asks.

"Yeah -- something, I guess. I'm -- not really sure what year it is." Phoebe says.

"It's 1918. We have a doctor that comes to visit us when we're in need -- would you like me to call him?" Pearl asks.

"No -- no, I -- I think I'll be okay now. I think I was just -- hungry and -- a little disoriented. So -- your fiancee -- Cole? How did you meet him?" Phoebe asks.

"I was a volunteer at the local Veterans Hospital -- my father served in the military for most of his life, and he was very proud of that -- he died three years ago of pneumonia." Pearl says.

"Oh -- I'm sorry." Phoebe says.

"I wanted to honor his memory, and -- I worked there several days a week, and that's where I met Cole. He served in the war, he was in the Navy and was sent overseas as soon as Wilson sent the troops over -- he was injured six months later and sent to the hospital here to recuperate." Pearl says.

"Injured? Was -- was he hurt bad?" Phoebe asks.

"He -- he came very close to losing his right leg. But he was determined to recover. He still walks with a bit of a limp; the doctors would prefer he use a cane, but he's too proud. And he says it makes him appear weak, and it would cause him to lose votes. His father was in politics -- he started out as a State Senator and ended up winning a seat in the U.S. Congress. He was considering a run for Governor when he was killed. Anyway, after Cole recovered, he -- well, he had his law degree but he decided that it was time for him to venture into politics as well, like his father. He wants us out of this war. And he's worried about the prohibitionists -- he's afraid that if Randall wins the congressional seat again, they'll actually pass the prohibition act. Not that I'm a fan of drunken behavior, but -- I'm not a fan of criminals and racketeering, either. And if alcohol is made illegal, Cole feels that the racketeering will flourish and profit from it like it never has before. And then there's the issue of women getting the right to vote -- Cole feels it's just a matter of time before it happens. When we first met, I'd sit and talk to him for hours about my thoughts on what was going on in the country -- he was the first man I met who even cared to hear my opinions. Nobody seems to want to know what a young girl like me feels about anything except cooking, cleaning, and having babies."

"Cole sounds like a -- wonderful man." Phoebe says.

"Oh, he is. I think he could actually become President someday. I'm so proud of him. We're waiting until after the election to get married -- he's hoping we'll have the ceremony in Washington." Pearl says. "He actually thinks he can get President Wilson to perform the ceremony -- he and Cole's father were good friends. So -- Phoebe -- do you have a beau?"

"A what?" Phoebe asks.

"Like me and Cole. Is there someone special for you?" Pearl asks.

"Oh -- there was, but -- he died." Phoebe says.

"Oh -- he was killed in the war, wasn't he? Do you have any other family?" Pearl asks.

"No -- not here. I'm pretty much -- by myself." Phoebe says.

"Well, no wonder you were in the state I found you in. Don't you worry -- everything will be okay now. Cole and I will help you find a job, and a place to live. Until then, you can stay here. Oh, and I'm going to have Dr. Bishop come by tomorrow to see you. Now, I know you said you didn't need a doctor but I'm very worried about you and I'd feel so much better if you'd just let him do an exam -- I'm sure you're fine, but I'd really like to make sure." Pearl tells her.

"I -- I guess that would be okay." Phoebe says.

"Well -- I'll leave you alone for now. Would you like something to read, I have today's newspaper." Pearl says.

"No -- I'm fine. Thank you." Phoebe says.

"Alright -- you have a good night. I'll see you in the morning." Pearl says, and she leaves the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Phoebe goes downstairs. She stops in the living room and looks around. "Hey -- that couch -- I've seen that before, that's in our attic." she says to herself. She makes her way to the kitchen, and stops in the doorway, unseen, as Cole and Pearl are in there. Phoebe listens in on their conversation.

"You should go home, it's late -- people will talk." Pearl says, kissing Cole on the lips. "Besides -- you have a busy day tomorrow -- three public appearances, and don't forget our visit to the homeless shelter. I'm putting the care packages together tonight."

"Don't you have a photo shoot tomorrow, too? Pearl, I really wish you would let your cousin Phyllis take over running this place like she's volunteered to. You've worked too hard for your career, and it's difficult enough for a woman to break into that field as it is. Phyllis is more than willing to carry most of the workload here, it's not like she has anything else to do." Cole says.

"I already told you, Cole -- I don't trust her. She's lazy and she's irresponsible and she does nothing but get herself into trouble." Pearl says.

"Oh, I get it -- give every woman in need a chance except for Phyllis." Cole says.

"You don't know her like I do, Cole. I've given her enough chances -- we've worked too hard to get this project off the ground, I'm not going to let Phyllis ruin it. By the way -- our new friend, Phoebe -- have you noticed how much she looks like Phyllis?" Pearl asks.

"Maybe she's her twin from another time." Cole jokes. "So there's a resemblance. It's just a coincidence. Look, I better go -- before I'm tempted to stay here all night." Cole kisses her once again.

"Alright -- I'll meet you at the shelter in the morning." Pearl says.

"Goodnight, dear." Cole says, and he gives her one more quick kiss on the cheek, then walks out the door. Phoebe continues to watch, unseen, as Pearl puts together several baskets of fresh food. After they are all put together and sitting on the kitchen counter, Pearl touches each one of them, and one by one they freeze simply from her touch.

"There -- that should keep them for the night." Pearl says. Phoebe ducks around the corner as Pearl leaves the room and heads upstairs. Phoebe then enters the kitchen.

"Oh my god. She's a witch. Pearl is a witch." Phoebe says to herself.


	3. Phyllis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers 
> 
> The characters of Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt are the property of the creators of "Charmed" and I have no affilliation with them. 
> 
> The characters of Phyllis Russell, Pearl Bowen, Gordon and Pamela Baxter are all BASED on characters that were on an episode of "Charmed" (Pardon My Past) but their character development is MY creation. 
> 
> The characters of Carl Turner, Virginia Turner, and Alice Jensen are all my creative property, and these characters may not be used in any other fanfic without my permission.

"No, no please -- I just want to go home!" Phoebe shouts, tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Hey -- hey, wake up, you're just having a dream." a woman's voice says. Phoebe awakens and looks up at the woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Piper! Oh Piper, it's you, thank god -- you wouldn't believe the nightmare I just had." Phoebe says, sitting up and hugging the woman, who looks exactly like Piper.

"I'm sorry -- I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Pamela Baxter, I'm Pearl's cousin. She had a photo shoot today, she asked me to come and look in on you. She said she heard you crying last night as she was heading for bed. She was going to look in on you, but she thought you might want to be alone." Pamela says, as Phoebe lets go of her. "I have some breakfast cooking downstairs, and -- I have some clothes for you, they're in the closet. I'm sorry if they're not the most fashionable outfits, a few of them might be a couple of years out of date, but -- they were donated to the foundation, and they look about your size. They are yours to keep."

"Thank you. You've both been so nice to me." Phoebe says. "Pearl told me about you yesterday -- she said this used to be your house."

"Yes -- my husband Gordon's parents bought it for us as a wedding gift. But once Cole came up with the idea for his foundation, well -- we decided that this was the perfect place for it. Plus, it's too big for us, we haven't started a family yet. So we sold the house to Cole and got a smaller place, and invested the rest of the money in a restaurant. I love to cook, so we decided to open our own place."

"Of course you did." Phoebe says. "I mean -- I'm sure you're a wonderful cook."

"Well -- there's plenty of food downstairs, and you can get to know some of the other ladies that we house here. We have an indoor bath down the hall, second door on the right, and there are some towels in the hall closet, feel free to use them." Pamela tells her.

"Okay -- thank you." Phoebe replies. Pamela leaves the room, and Phoebe gets out of bed and goes over to the closet, looking through some of the clothes that Pamela left for her. "Oh Cole -- how am I going to fix this? I don't know, maybe you're better off without me now." she says to herself. "Still, I -- I want to get to know the man you've become. I knew you were a good man, Cole -- I always knew it." Phoebe chooses a dress to wear and head out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The breakfast was delicious, Pamela -- thank you." Phoebe says, finishing her meal. "I can help clean up if you'd like."

"Thank you, I'd really appreciate that. That's actually one of the things about living here -- everyone shares the housekeeping chores. Pearl didn't ask you to do anything yet because she wanted to make sure you were well enough. By the way, Dr. Bishop is coming by in about an hour. He's a good man, a friend of the family for years -- he donates his time to us whenever we need medical care." Pamela tells her.

"Actually, I think I'm okay, I don't need a doctor." Phoebe says.

"Pearl said you were very weak and disoriented yesterday -- she said you didn't even remember what year it was. I really think you should let him examine you." Pamela says.

"I'm fine, really. Why don't you just call him and cancel?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, we don't have a telephone here yet. Cole is looking to get a line put in, but -- it takes time. He just had one installed in his house last month, mainly for campaign purposes. The nearest phone bank is five miles away, and -- my husband has the car, he dropped me off here. Please -- just keep the appointment." Pamela says.

"Alright, I -- I guess it'll be okay." Phoebe says, as someone comes tearing into the house.

"Pamela! You will NOT believe who I saw at the movie house this morning! Charlie Chaplin! I went to catch an early movie, and there he was -- he was with his wife, I guess he's on vacation. By the way, his marriage will definitely be over by the end of the year, it was SO obvious he didn't want to be there with her. He's REALLY cute too without that fake mustache -- I think he was eyeing me." Phyllis says excitedly, rushing into the kitchen, waving a piece of paper.

"Well, why didn't you take him up on it, Phyllis? Just think, you could have been the Little Tramp's -- little tramp." Pamela says, not at all impressed. "If you'd spend half as much time looking for a job as you do at the movie house maybe you could actually pull your weight around here."

"I pull my weight -- I help with the chores -- and I told Pearl that I'd be willing to run the place, but she won't let me. She says she doesn't think I'm mature enough." Phyllis says.

"Neither do I." Pamela says.

"I AM eighteen now." Phyllis says, finally noticing Phoebe. "Who are you?"

"I'm -- Phoebe." Phoebe says, extending her hand to Phyllis. Phoebe can't help but notice her resemblance to Phyllis, except that Phyllis looks about six years younger. "It's nice to meet you -- Phyllis. We -- look quite a bit alike, it seems." Phyllis looks Phoebe up and down. "I've -- heard that everyone has a doppleganger out there somewhere."

"You don't belong here." Phyllis says to her as she touches Phoebe's hand.

"Phyllis -- Phoebe is in need of help, just like all of the women here." Pamela says.

"No -- she's not from here. I can sense it." Phyllis says.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin, she thinks she's psychic." Pamela says.

"I AM psychic -- my mother had the gift, and so do I." Phyllis says. She glances down at Phoebe's hand, then turns it over, looking at her palm. She suddenly pulls away, clearly rattled by something.

"I'm -- I'm sorry I upset you. I'll be going back to my room. Thank you for the breakfast, Piper." Phoebe says, and she leaves. Phyllis just stands there, a look of shock on her face.

"What is WRONG with you telling perfect strangers that you're PSYCHIC? Do you want us to be found out?" Pamela asks angrily.

"Pamela --- she doesn't exist." Phyllis says.

"What are you talking about?" Pamela asks.

"That girl -- Phoebe -- I looked at her palm. She has no life line. Which means she doesn't exist." Phyllis says.

"Of course she exists, she was just here a minute ago. What are you saying, that she's a ghost?" Pamela asks.

"No -- ghosts don't have a physical form that you can touch. She's real -- but not in this time. I don't know why, but -- she does NOT belong here." Phyllis says.

"Hey, maybe she's you from the future -- except that she seems to be an intelligent, rational woman and -- well, that's just NOT you." Pamela says.

"You think I'm kidding? You and Pearl have never trusted my powers, you've always thought you were better than me. At least Carl believes in me." Phyllis says. "He said he's even willing to invest in opening up a tarot-reading shop for me. So I might be getting a job after all."

"Carl believes in anything in a skirt that will look twice at him, and anything that could make him a fast buck, and you conveniently fit BOTH of those descriptions." Pamela says. "You may have him convinced that you're 'psychic', but what about when he finds out the REAL truth about you -- about us. How thrilled will he be with you THEN?"

"Gordon knows about us and he's okay with it. Carl will be, too." Phyllis says. Pamela laughs.

"You're SERIOUSLY comparing my Gordon to Carl? Cole doesn't even trust Carl to work on his campaign, and he's his BROTHER, for heaven's sake!" Pamela says.

"I don't have to listen to this -- I'm going upstairs -- and I'm going to find out who this 'Phoebe' person is, and why she's here." Phyllis says, and she stomps away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It has to be here -- it just has to." Phoebe says, making her way up to the attic. She searches in every corner, until finally she comes across what she's looking for. "I was right -- I've been here before, they're the ones I saw when I saw my past life. And they have the Book of Shadows." Phoebe says to herself, finding the book and picking it up. "There's got to be something in here that can fix this." Phoebe says, leafing through the book.

"Hey! What are you doing with that? Put it down!" Phyllis screams, forming a fireball and aiming it toward Phoebe . . . .


	4. The Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers 
> 
> The characters of Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt are the property of the creators of "Charmed" and I have no affilliation with them. 
> 
> The characters of Phyllis Russell, Pearl Bowen, Gordon and Pamela Baxter are all BASED on characters that were on an episode of "Charmed" (Pardon My Past) but their character development is MY creation. 
> 
> The characters of Carl Turner, Virginia Turner, and Alice Jensen are all my creative property, and these characters may not be used in any other fanfic without my permission.

Without hesitation, Phoebe levitates herself up into the air in order to avoid the fireball Phyllis threw, dropping the Book of Shadows onto the floor. "I knew it -- you're a demon, aren't you? That's why you have no life line." Phyllis says, getting ready to form another fireball.

"Phyllis, don't, please!" Phoebe shouts, lowering herself to the ground. "I'm not a demon -- I'm a witch. Like you."

"No -- you'd have a life line if you were a witch." Phyllis says. "You're lying."

"Phyllis -- I'm not lying. And you're right. I don't belong here. I'm not from this time, Phyllis -- I'm from the future. And I'm here to -- I'm here to help you." Phoebe says, thinking on her feet as quickly as possible.

"Help ME? I don't need help." Phyllis says, still not believing her.

"Yes you do. Phyllis, the reason I look so much like you is -- is because I'm your reincarnation. And I found out that you -- Phyllis, you turn evil. And I don't want that to happen to you -- especially because it affects ME." Phoebe tells her. "Phyllis, I'm telling the truth. Think about it -- I can touch the Book of Shadows -- see?" Phoebe picks up the book again. "I wouldn't be able to touch it if I were evil, would I? OR if I weren't a member of your family." Phyllis walks over to Phoebe and takes the book from her, looking at her now in amazement, starting to believe her.

"I would never turn evil -- I wouldn't do that." Phyllis says.

"It's not all your fault -- you're manipulated by a warlock named Anton. You have to stay away from him, Phyllis. You won't meet him for several years, but -- you have to stay away from him." Phoebe tells her.

"I -- I already have a boyfriend. His name is Carl." Phyllis says.

"Well, that's good. Is Carl a nice man?" Phoebe asks.

"He -- he believes in me. And I think he'll marry me someday, I really do." Phyllis says. "You're really me, aren't you?"

"Yes -- I am." Phoebe says.

"Oh, wait'll Pamela finds out, I knew I was right." Phyllis says, starting to head out of the room.

"Phyllis, no! You can't tell her -- you can't tell anyone." Phoebe says.

"But -- why? They've never liked me -- the only reason that Pamela and Pearl even put up with me is because I'm family. This will prove that I was right about something." Phyllis says.

"Oh, honey -- you're only a kid, you have plenty of time to prove yourself. Phyllis -- I came here to help you, but -- no one else can know. It has to be our little secret. Okay?" Phoebe says. Phyllis hesitates for a moment.

"Okay -- I won't say anything. But I HAVE to know -- do movies ever get sound? I love the movies." Phyllis says.

"Yes -- they do. In fact, in about forty years there will be this thing called television -- you can watch movies -- with sound -- in your own home." Phoebe says.

"No fooling?" Phyllis says, fascinated.

"No fooling." Phoebe says.

"Is Douglas Fairbanks on this television movie, I bet he is. He's my favorite. Hey -- can I go back with you? Just to see what it's like and all?" Phyllis asks.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Phyllis. It's enough of a risk for me to be here." Phoebe says. "I think I already caused a few problems -- that's why I needed to see the Book of Shadows."

"So the book is still around -- it stays in the family?" Phyllis asks.

"Yes, it does." Phoebe says.

"What problems did you cause?" Phyllis asks.

"Phyllis -- I can't tell you anything more, I'm sorry. Please, just trust that -- there are things in this time that need to be fixed, and I'm here to make them right. You already know too much about me as it is." Phoebe says.

"I -- I guess you're right. And I won't tell another soul, I swear. But I would like to hear more about this television thing." Phyllis says, giving the book back to Phoebe.

"Tell you what -- let me look up a few things, and tonight we'll go up to my room and I'll tell you all about television." Phoebe says.

"Oh, that would be super! I'll see you later, Phoebe!" Phyllis says excitedly, and she leaves.

"Okay -- maybe there is hope for her. But is there hope for me and Cole?" Phoebe says to herself, as she starts to leaf through the Book of Shadows.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carl!" Cole shouts, walking into his office and finding his brother Carl sitting behind his desk, the maid in his lap. Carl is in his mid-20's, handsome in a boy-ish way, with dark, straight hair and brown eyes. The girl stands up and straightens out her uniform, obviously embarassed. "This is not your personal playroom, this is my OFFICE, and the staff is not your -- you're dismissed, young lady. Permanently." Cole says, glaring at the girl. She bursts into tears and runs out of the room.

"Aw, come on Cole -- she was a good kid." Carl says. "You're no fun, you never have been."

"Oh, and you're just a barrel of laughs, Carl. All those promises you made to Phyllis -- I warned you Carl, if you hurt that innocent young girl --"

"Phyllis isn't all that innocent." Carl says.

"Oh, and I'm sure you're repsonsible for THAT, aren't you? Get out of my office." Cole says angrily.

"Alright, fine -- hey -- before I go, can you lend me another twenty bucks? I'll pay you back Saturday, I swear." Carl says.

"What happened to the twenty I lent you last week? You blew it at the gambling house, didn't you? Carl -- I'm running for Congress. The election is in TWO MONTHS. Does this mean anything to you at all? I don't need the scandal of a boozing, gambling, brothel-visiting brother screwing things up for me. I am thisclose to cutting you off, Carl. Permanently." Cole says in a serious tone of voice.

"You wouldn't do that. You couldn't, and you know it. And you know why, too. I wonder what your precious Pearl would think if she ever found out about --" Carl begins. Cole glares at him angrily, takes out his wallet and pulls out twenty dollars and hands it to Carl.

"Get out." Cole says. Carl takes the money, grins devilishly, and leaves. Cole sighs and leans against his desk, grimacing in pain as he puts his hand on his right leg. Pearl enters the office.

"Oh, darling, is your leg bothering you again? Come on -- sit down." Pearl says, putting her arm around him and helping him to the couch in the office. "You want me to get some of your pain medicaton?"

"No, I'm fine. I told you I'm not taking that stuff anymore. I can handle it." Cole says. "If you have a pill that can make my brother disappear, I'll gladly take THAT though."

"I passed Carl going out as I was coming in. What'd he do now?" Pearl asks.

"I caught him in here with the new maid I hired last week. Behind my desk." Cole says. Pearl sighs in disgust.

"You know, I have tried to warn Phyllis about him, and so has Pamela, but she just will NOT listen. She's convinced that he's the most wonderful man on the earth." Pearl tells him.

"Well, now I need to find a new maid -- that's the third one this month. Either I catch them with Carl and fire them, or they quit because of his -- behavior. Maids talk to each other, I can't find anyone who even wants to work here -- I can't take care of this house by myself, and Mrs. Jensen can't do it all, and Carl -- well he's pretty much useless." Cole says.

"Well, I could help." Pearl suggests.

"Pearl, you have more than enough on your plate. How about Phyllis? She needs a job." Cole says.

"Oh, I can just imagine how much Carl would love THAT. I know you want to help get Phyllis on -- well, SOME sort of path to follow in life, but -- this isn't it." Pearl says. "Hey -- how about Phoebe?"

"Phoebe?" Cole says.

"Yeah -- she needs a job. She seems smart, capable -- and something tells me she'd have NO problem handling Carl." Pearl says.

"Hmmm -- Phoebe. Maybe you're right. I'll go pay her a visit tomorrow, make her an offer -- see what she thinks." Cole says. "You are brilliant. I knew there was some reason I wanted to marry you." Cole says, pulling her into a kiss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Cole -- this house is -- amazing." Phoebe says, as she and Cole enter his home. Phoebe looks around, fascinated. "I don't remember seeing this place before."

"What?" Cole says.

"I mean -- I guess I've never been in this neighborhood before." Phoebe says, covering as quickly as possible.

"My father had this house built from the ground up in 1890. He did a significant amount of the work himself -- carpentry was always a hobby of his. The house suffered quite a bit of structural damage in the earthquake, but -- I was determined to rebuild. This place meant everything to my father." Cole tells her.

"Well, it's a beautiful home -- and so -- BIG." Phoebe says.

"Father never did anything on a small scale. He always told me to dream big. That's why I want to run for Congress -- if he were alive today, I think he'd support all the things I'm supporting. The people of this district loved him -- I'm hoping they'll have enough respect for me as his son to elect me." Cole says.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. Hey, I'd vote for you -- I mean -- if I could." Phoebe says.

"Well -- someday you will. Sooner rather than later, I believe. President Wilson even sees now the importance of women getting the vote. It's just a matter of time." Cole says. An older woman enters the room -- she is in her mid-sixties, with gray hair, wearing a maid's uniform. "Phoebe -- this is Mrs. Jensen -- she's my cook and housekeeper and she'll be the one who will supervise your work in the house. Mrs. Jensen started working for my father before I was even born -- I consider her part of the family. Mrs. Jensen, this is Phoebe Halliwell, our new maid."

"Hi -- nice to meet you." Phoebe says, extending her hand. The women shakes her hand, but stares at her coldly.

"I hope this one is an -- improvement." Mrs. Jensen says in a stern tone of voice.

"Oh -- I think Phoebe will do a wonderful job. Well, I have some public appearances to attend to, and then I'll be having dinner with Pearl at seven. Mrs. Jensen will get you acquainted with the house today -- you'll officially start work tomorrow." Cole says. "Thank you so much, Phoebe -- I'm so grateful that you accepted the position." Cole leaves. Mrs. Jensen glares at Phoebe for a moment.

"So -- this is a -- big house." Phoebe says awkwardly.

"I'll show you around. I take care of the kitchen, the parlor, the library, Master Cole's office, and the outdoors. You're responsible for the sleeping quarters, and the washrooms -- basically the entire second floor. You will help me in the kitchen any time Master Cole entertains -- otherwise it is my kitchen and I prefer that you stay OUT of it. We can go upstairs, I'll show you around." Phoebe and Mrs. Jensen head up the stairs -- Phoebe looks at all of the doors.

"Why so many bedrooms?" Phoebe asks.

"Master Benjamin and his wife entertained many guests when he was alive -- Master Cole doesn't entertain as much, but he likes to keep the house the way it was -- in honor of his father." Mrs. Jenesn says. After looking in several of the rooms -- Phoebe spots a door at the far end of the hall with a lock on it.

"Hey -- what's in there?" Phoebe asks, walking over to the door.

"THAT is the attic -- and you are to NEVER go in there. Never, do you understand?" Mrs. Jensen says firmly.

"Why not?" Phoebe asks.

"Because Master Cole wishes that no one go in there. He and I are the only ones with the key. That room is none of your concern." Mrs. Jensen says. "I have to finish cleaning up downstairs -- you may stay up here and look around, to become more familiar with the place. Meet me downstairs in thirty minutes, and I'll have a uniform for you and a set of keys should you need to get into the house when I'm away -- though that won't happen often, I'm always here." Mrs. Jensen stares at her icily, then leaves. Phoebe stands in the hallway watching her.

"Well she's friendly." Phoebe says to herself in a sarcastic tone. "This is so perfect -- now I can get to know Cole as he is now and -- maybe even tell him the truth." she says to herself. Phoebe can't help but be intrigued by the attic. "What the heck is in there that's such a big secret?" she asks herself, staring at the attic door. Suddenly someone grabs her from behind.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing here?" Carl says, taking Phoebe in his arms and planting a huge kiss on her lips.


	5. The Woman in the Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers 
> 
> The characters of Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt are the property of the creators of "Charmed" and I have no affilliation with them. 
> 
> The characters of Phyllis Russell, Pearl Bowen, Gordon and Pamela Baxter are all BASED on characters that were on an episode of "Charmed" (Pardon My Past) but their character development is MY creation. 
> 
> The characters of Carl Turner, Virginia Turner, and Alice Jensen are all my creative property, and these characters may not be used in any other fanfic without my permission.

"Let me GO!" Phoebe screams, shoving Carl away, slapping him across the face, then grabbing his arm, flipping him over her shoulder and tossing him onto the ground. "Who the the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Carl says, staring at her in disbelief. "I thought you were Phyllis, but -- obviously I was wrong. You do resemble her, though." Carl starts to stand up. "Oh, I get it -- you must be the new maid. Carl Turner -- it's a pleasure to meet you." Carl extends his hand to her.

"Carl Turner? You -- live here?" Phoebe asks.

"I guess my big brother didn't tell you about me. He was probably afraid you wouldn't take the job." Carl says.

"Cole is your brother?" Phoebe asks.

"Yup -- lucky me." Carl says sarcastically.

"Carl -- you're the Carl that Phyllis told me about then." Phoebe says.

"Oh, so you know Phyllis. Yeah -- she's sweet, isn't she?" Carl says.

"She seems very sweet on YOU." Phoebe says.

"What can I say, I'm irresistable. So -- you got a guy?" Carl asks.

"That's none of your business." Phoebe says.

"Just want to know how much competition I have, doll." Carl tells her, then winks at her.

"Competition? You're with Phyllis, you pig." Phoebe says, quickly starting to get Carl's number.

"Master Carl! Are you already harassing this young lady?" Mrs. Jensen says angrily, coming up the stairs. "I apologize, Miss Halliwell. Please be advised that Master Carl's -- inappropriate behavior -- is neither appreciated nor condoned by his brother. And if you have any problems with him, you are strongly encouraged to tell Master Cole directly, and HE will personally deal with him. I will NOT have you running off another staff member, Master Carl -- especially one that actually seems capable and intelligent enough to be immune to your -- charms, for what they're worth." Mrs. Jensen glares at Carl. "Miss Halliwell, your uniform is ready, you may come down to the parlor to retrieve it." Mrs. Jensen glares at Carl one more time, then stomps away.

"Wow -- seems like the ice queen actually likes you. That was her being nice to you, by the way -- it's kind of hard to tell with her." Carl says.

"Well -- don't worry, I think I already have YOU figured out just fine." Phoebe walks over to him and slaps him once again. "That was for Phyllis." she says, and then she walks away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does Phyllis see in him, anyway?" Phoebe asks, as she helps Pearl clean up the kitchen.

"I have no idea." Pearl replies. "She thinks he's charming and handsome -- he's the first man that's ever paid any kind of attention to her. Phoebe -- don't get me wrong, I do love my cousin. But her entire life she's been -- difficult to tolerate. She's always been flighty and childish -- and ever since the movie houses opened she's been all caught up in these little fantasy worlds she sees there. And she's so easily influenced by -- well, by people she shouldn't be influenced by. She has absolutely NO good judgment ability when it comes to a person's character. If someone takes any interest in what she says or does, she's totally enamored with them. I just don't know what to do about her. If she continues like this, I'm afraid that she might become --"

"Evil?" Phoebe asks.

"Why would you use that word?" Pearl asks suspiciously.

"No reason, just -- you're afraid she's going to head down a bad path in life, aren't you?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes." Pearl says. "So -- what did you think of Turner Manor?" Pearl asks, quickly changing the subject.

"Well it's -- huge. But it is beautiful." Phoebe says.

"Cole's father had it built for his mother, Molly, when he married her. Cole told me the story of how they met -- Cole and his father were out in the park, playing -- Cole was only a little boy, barely two years old -- this woman attempted to steal his father's wallet. Turns out she was just very hungry -- her parents had died, she was only eighteen years old, she had no family -- she was homeless and she hadn't eaten in day. Cole's father felt sorry for her, so -- he took her into his home, and gave her a job on his staff, but -- he fell for her very fast. They wed about a year and a half later. Cole said his father wanted to build her the most beautiful mansion ever, to make up for all the time she spent alone and homeless. I wish I could have known both of them -- Cole speaks of them so fondly." Pearl tells her.

"It's such a large house -- but it's so empty. Why didn't Cole want to use it for Molly's House? It would have made more sense -- it's more than double the size of this place, and -- well, it WAS built for his mother. Wouldn't that have been a good way to honor her memory?" Phoebe asks.

"I suggested the same thing when Cole came up with the idea, but -- he was adamantly against it. He wouldn't say why -- he just said that -- it couldn't be done. I never pressed the issue, I don't like to argue." Pearl says.

"Maybe it's because Mrs. Jensen comes with the house?" Phoebe jokes, and Pearl laughs.

"Don't be too afraid of Mrs. Jensen -- she's extremely old-school. Her family has worked in servitude for three generations -- she was raised the daughter of a housekeeper of an extremely wealthy family in New England -- when they moved to California shorly after the Civil War ended, her entire family moved with them. She's very proper and takes everything FAR too seriously, but -- she's a good woman. Cole thinks of her as -- I don't know, as an aunt I suppose. He often refers to her as 'Nanny Alice' in less formal settings. She was his nanny growing up, and his primary caregiver when his parents were away."

"Well, she doesn't seem to like Carl very much." Phoebe says.

"Nobody likes Carl very much -- except for Phyllis. I don't know what Cole is going to do with him -- I've already told him that once we marry, under NO circumstances will I live in the same house with that boorish, rude man." Pearl tells her, and she sighs. "I just don't understand -- Carl was fifteen years old when their parents died. Cole was a grown man, he was studying law at the University, and his plan was to enlist in the Navy once he finished his degree -- he was in no place in his life to be a parent to a fifteen-year-old boy. He sent Carl off to one of the finest boarding schools in Europe, and then Carl went on to study at Harvard -- he has a business degree from Harvard, he's not a stupid man. But he has NO ambition, and every business venture he's attempted has failed miserably -- he'd just rather sit around the house, drink and gamble, and take advantage of his brother."

"Why does Cole put up with it, then?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know -- I know there's no love lost between the two of them, that's for sure. Carl has always been jealous of Cole and Cole has never much liked his brother, to be honest. But -- unfortunately, they are family. Just like Phyllis and I." Pearl says.

"I'd hardly compare the two. Phyllis is just naive, but Carl seems -- he seems like trouble." Phoebe says.

"I know." Pearl says. "And you're going to think I'm an awful person to say this, but -- sometimes I just wish Carl had never been born."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the moring a few days later, Phoebe is in the parlor at Turner Manor, looking at old photographs that hang on the walls. "Phoebe -- good morning. Is everything working out okay here?" Cole asks.

"Oh -- fine, thank you." Phoebe says. "I don't see you around much, you must be very busy."

"Yes, well -- the campaign is really a full-time job for me. Listen -- I have a fund-raising dinner tomorrow evening here at the house -- I know it's last minute notice but I'm really hoping you can be here. Mrs. Jensen will tell you what she needs you to do." Cole says.

"Oh, you mean -- work. Sure -- I can do that, I guess." Phoebe says.

"If you have other plans already I totally understand and --" Cole begins.

"No -- no plans. I'm glad to do it." Phoebe says. "You know, I -- I was just in here admiring these old photos -- especially this one -- is this your family?"

"Yes, that's the last photo of my family -- it was taken a month before the earthquake." Cole says. It's a black and white family portrait -- Cole, Carl, their parents, and a little girl about twelve years old.

"Who's the girl?" Phoebe asks.

"That's -- that's my little sister Virginia." Cole says.

"Why haven't I met her? Doesn't she live around here anymore?" Phoebe asks.

"She -- she took ill shortly after she turned twenty and -- I'm afraid she's no longer with us." Cole says.

"Oh -- I'm sorry. She was a very pretty little girl." Phoebe says.

"She grew into a beautiful young woman, too. She was very bright, and kind, and everyone loved her -- such a waste." Cole says regretfully. "I'm sorry -- I have to go. I'll see you later, Phoebe." Cole leaves, and Phoebe heads upstairs. After working for awhile, she hears a strange noise -- like the floorboards above her creaking. She then hears soft humming -- it sounds like a lullaby.

"What the heck?" Phoebe says to herself, looking upwards as Mrs. Jensen comes up the stairs. "Mrs. Jensen -- do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mrs. Jensen asks.

"It sounds like someone -- humming. Upstairs." Phoebe says.

"I hear nothing, you must be imagining things. Please put these towels away and get back to work." Mrs. Jensen says, handing her a stack of towels and heading downstairs. Phoebe takes them and puts them in the hall closet.

"Aw, come on Phyllis -- do my reading, please." Carl begs, coming up the stairs with Phyllis.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks them.

"Carl bought me a new deck of tarot cards -- he wants me to give him a reading -- I'm not sure if I should, my mother always said it's never a good idea to do readings for family and friends." Phyllis says.

"Well -- I can do it. I -- I know the tarot." Phoebe suggests.

"That's right, you do. Phoebe and I have -- alot in common." Phyllis says, winking at Phoebe.

"Well, you two look like you could be sisters." Carl says.

"We're kind of -- soul sisters, we've discovered. Right Phoebe?" Phyllis says. "Well, come on, let's go down into the parlor and do this."

"Phyllis, it'll have to wait, I'm working right now and if Mrs. Jensen --" Phoebe begins.

"Oh, Mrs. Jensen is a old stick-in-the-mud. Besides, she's busy in the garden right now, she won't be in for at least an hour. Come on -- let's go." Phyllis says.

"Oh -- okay." Phoebe says, and they head downstairs into the parlor and sit down. "Lets see -- you shuffle the deck first." Phoebe says, handing him the deck to shuffle. "Alright -- turn over the first card." Carl turns the first card over.

"What is that?" Carl asks.

"It's -- the Seven of Swords." Phyllis says, puzzled.

"What? Is that a bad card?" Carl asks.

"Well, it just usually means -- deception. That you're running away from something." Phyllis says.

"Well -- I don't know what that could be. Let's keep going." Carl says, and he draws another card. "Well?"

"The Five of Swords. That -- basically reinforces the first card." Phoebe says. Carl draws another card.

"The Tower." Phyllis says, now becoming nervous. "Carl -- maybe we should stop." she suggests.

"Aw, come on Phyllis -- I want to finish." Carl says. He draws another card.

"The Hanged Man." Phoebe says.

"Carl, please, I want to stop now." Phyllis tells him.

"So you two are saying my future doesn't look too good, huh? Aw, come on Phyllis -- you don't really believe this stuff, do you?" Carl asks, tossing the last card he drew down onto the table. "Come on -- let's go for a drive, I'll go start the car." Carl leaves, and Phyllis reluctantly picks up the last card and looks at it, then throws it down on the table and runs out of the house, terrified. Phoebe picks it up and looks at it -- it is 'The Devil' card.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may have the early part of the day off tomorrow -- but please be here by one o'clock sharp to prepare the house for Master Cole's dinner. Make sure your uniform is cleaned -- during the event, you will help me serve dinner, refreshements, drinks, and help clean up afterward. We should be done by ten o'clock at the latest -- when everyone is through with dinner you may make yourself a plate from any of the food that is left over." Mrs. Jensen tells her.

"Yes ma'am." Phoebe says.

"Before you leave for the day, please take these food scraps outside to the back -- there is a trash pit, just go straight back, and then I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Jensen says, and then she leaves. Phoebe takes the scraps outside, and when she turns around to head back in she looks up at the attic window and sees a figure of what appears to be a woman in the window . . . . . .


	6. Piper's Visit

Phoebe does a double-take, looking up at the window again, but this time the figure of the woman is gone. "What the hell is going on in that attic?" Phoebe asks herself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- Phyllis -- can I come in?" Phoebe says, peeking her head into Phyllis' room.

"Sure -- why not." Phyllis says, a depressed tone in her voice. She's lying back on the bed, staring off into space, a depressed look on her face.

"You're upset about Carl's tarot reading, huh?" Phoebe asks, sitting down next to her.

"Did you look at the last card?" Phyllis asks.

"Yeah -- I did." Phoebe replies.

"That can't be right. It would mean that -- that Carl is -- evil. And Carl's not evil -- he loves me. He told me he loves me, so it has to be true, right?" Phyllis says.

"Phyllis -- sometimes men say things -- just to -- get their way, do you understand what I'm talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you mean did we sleep together? Well of course we did -- what kind of girlfriend would I be if we didn't?" Phyllis asks.

"Who told you that?" Phoebe asks.

"Carl -- he said that -- that all the sophisticated women make sure that their men are taken care of, and it doesn't matter if they're married or not. And Carl said that -- that I'm a mature, sophisticated woman, and I have a right to make my own decisions." Phyllis says.

"Oh, Phyllis -- that is so not true. Not about you being mature and sophisticated or your rights, but -- not all women do that." Phoebe says.

"Pearl does -- oh, she pretends that she and Cole have this picture-perfect relationship, but -- I've seen him come out of her room before, late at night. And one time I fell asleep at Carl's house, and I woke up at about two a.m., and I was trying to sneak out to go home and there was Pearl, sneaking out of Cole's bedroom." Phyllis informs her.

"Oh -- I see." Phoebe says, trying to hide the fact that she's upset about this information. "Do you think that Cole and Pearl are -- happy?"

"Well gosh yes -- they're all kinds of happy. Just watch, as soon as they get married they'll have about twenty babies or so. Pearl acts like she doesn't want a big family, but -- I think she does, she just doesn't want to admit it." Phyllis says, and she sighs. "I hope Carl and I are that happy someday."

"Phyllis -- about Carl. I don't want to tell you what to do, but -- I really you feel that you should -- re-evaluate your relationship with him. I think there's someone better out there for you." Phoebe says.

"You know what? You're just jealous. Who did you have in your time, huh? Probably nobody. You didn't come here to steal Carl from me, did you?" Phyllis asks, now getting angry.

"Trust me -- I have absolutely NO interest whatsoever in Carl. Phyllis -- please, just -- be careful. Okay?" Phoebe says. "Hey -- I really came in here to ask you something else. About the attic at Turner Manor -- you've been there plenty of times, have you heard any -- I don't know -- strange noises coming from up there?"

"Sometimes. I think it's haunted. I asked Carl about it once, and told him what I thought, and he got all mad at me. He said I was hearing things, and there's no such thing as ghosts. But you and I know better, right? So you think it's haunted too, don't you?" Phyllis asks.

"I'm not sure." Phoebe tells her. "I was outside in the back yard today, and I looked up at the attic window and -- I could have sworn there was a woman standing up there. But when I looked back she was gone."

"Well see, then I was right. There IS a ghost. I mean -- we both can't be imagining things." Phyllis says.

"Okay, but -- whose ghost?" Phoebe asks.

"I think it's Carl's sister, Virginia -- I heard she died in the house. I don't know how -- anytime I ask him about Virginia, he won't talk about her." Phyllis says.

"Carl keeps -- quite a few secrets from you, doesn't he?" Phoebe suggests.

"I don't think so. Maybe it just makes him sad to talk about her. Phoebe, I like you and you're my friend and all, but -- I know you're wrong about Carl. You just don't know him like I do." Phyllis says.

"Phyllis -- for your sake, I really do hope you're right." Phoebe says, giving Phyllis a hug.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Phoebe is working at Cole's fundraiser. Many of the guests are gathered in the parlor -- Pamela's husband, Gordon, is playing the piano, and several couples are dancing, including Cole and Pearl, who look extremely happy. Phoebe stands by the door and watches them, fighting back tears. "Oh, Cole." she whispers to herself.

"Miss Halliwell!" a voice shouts from behind her, giving Phoebe a start. She turns and looks at Mrs. Jensen. "You are not being paid to stand around and gawk. Now get back to work!" she says angrily, and stomps away.

"Now get back to work." Phyllis says, coming up next to Phoebe and mimicking Mrs. Jensen. "I swear, she is such an old meanie. And she doesn't like me at all." Phyllis notices how Phoebe is watching Cole dancing with Pearl. "Phoebe?" she finally says.

"What?" Phoebe says.

"You're sweet on him, aren't you? You don't want to steal Carl from me -- you want Cole." Phyllis says.

"Oh, Phyllis that's -- that's ridiculous. I have to get back to work." Phoebe says.

"It is NOT ridiculous. I saw how you were looking at him. He is handsome -- not as handsome as Carl, but -- I'm kind of partial, I really can't be a fair judge." Phyllis says. "Phoebe -- you can't do that to Pearl. You can't take Cole from Pearl, it will break her heart."

"Phyllis, I can't talk about this right now." Phoebe says.

"Okay, but -- we're gonna talk about it, Phoebe. You promise me." Phyllis says.

"Alright -- I promise. By the way -- I'd spend less time worrying about Pearl's beau and more time worrying about your own if I were you." Phoebe says, and she walks away. Phyllis spies Carl standing by the fireplace, clearly flirting with a very attractive woman. Phyllis stomps into the parlor, her eyes filled with anger.

"You get away from him -- Carl is MY beau!" Phyllis shouts, shoving the woman.

"Aw come on, doll -- we were just talking." Carl suggests. Pearl walks over and grabs Phyllis' arm, pulling her aside.

"Phyllis, I swear to you, if you make a scene and ruin this evening for Cole I will NEVER speak to you again." Pearl tells her.

"But -- but she was trying to steal my Carl." Phyllis says.

"Phyllis -- did you ever think Carl might have been a willing participant? Please -- don't do this here, I'm begging you." Pearl says. Pamela is in the room watching -- she just shakes her head and heads out of the room, and into the kitchen, where Phobe and Mrs. Jensen are doing dishes.

"Hey -- you two want some help in here? Those political hanger-ons are such a dull crowd." Pamela says.

"You don't have to do that, Miss Pamela." Mrs. Jensen says.

"Oh, but I want to -- trust me, you two are much better company than that bunch. I wouldn't even be here if Cole hadn't asked Gordon to provide music for the evening." Pamela says.

"Very well -- if you insist, I'll go get the dining area cleaned up, and the two of you can finish in here." Mrs. Jensen says, and she leaves the room.

"Honestly, I don't know how Pearl can stand it. I could never be a politician's wife -- having to be polite to all of those -- people out there." Pamela says.

"Oh, I don't think it would be so bad." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'm glad Gordon has no political aspirations. I'd rather deal with musicians, they're a much easier crowd to please." Pamela says. Suddenly Pamela grabs her head, as if she's feeling dizzy.

"Pamela -- are you okay?" Phoebe asks, moving to her side. Catching her breath, Pamela looks up at her.

"Phoebe? Oh my god, do you know how hard I've been looking for you? Where the hell are we?" Pamela asks.

"Pamela, are you alright? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"Who's Pamela? Phoebe, it's me, it's Piper." she says. Phoebe stares at her in disbelief.

"Piper? My sister Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you know any other Piper? Of course it's me." Piper says. "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh Piper -- oh, you don't know how glad I am to see you." Phoebe says, hugging her. Piper looks down at herself.

"What am I wearing? What is this, a costume party?" Piper asks, then she looks at Phoebe. "What are YOU wearing?"

"I'm -- kind of working." Phoebe says.

"As a maid?" Piper asks, then she starts to laugh for a second. "Okay, seriously -- when Leo told me what you did I was ready to strangle you, but -- you weren't THERE to strangle." Piper says.

"How did you find me?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm not sure -- Phoebe, I'm not even sure what's real and what isn't. I don't even know how I got here or -- where HERE is." Piper says.

"I think you switched bodies with Pamela -- she's you in the past. We're in 1918, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Okay -- but if I switched bodies -- how come YOU are completely gone?" Piper asks.

"I -- kind of -- traveled through time. Piper, I just wanted to see if I could make things different, for me and Cole and -- I think I kind of screwed up. I can't leave now Piper, I have to stay here. At least for awhile longer -- I have to make sure my past self doesn't turn evil, and Cole -- I just need to know that he's happy, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Cole? I think I vaguely remember him -- you're changing things, Phoebe. Things are already different and -- the longer you stay here, the more you're changing things for US, in our time." Piper tells her. "You HAVE to come back."

"Piper -- please, just trust me. I know I screwed things up by doing what I did, but -- I just can't leave yet. At least not until I find out what's in that attic." Phoebe says.

"Attic, what attic?" Piper asks.

"The attic in this house -- there's something up there, and I need to find out what it is and if my actions had anything to do with it being there." Phoebe says. "I promise, as soon as I know I've made things right here, I'll come back. By the way -- how do you pick a padlock?"

"I've traveled almost a hundred years to find you and all you have to ask me is tips on picking a lock?" Piper asks angrily.

"Please -- you've always been better at that stuff than I have." Phoebe says. Piper sighs.

"Try a hairpin." Piper says. "Phoebe, please, just hurry and come home, I -- I --" Piper begins, then starts to feel dizzy.

"Piper? Piper, are you alright?" Phoebe asks, and Piper faints as Phoebe catches her, stopping her from falling to the ground.

"Piper? Pamela? Somebody help me!" Phoebe shouts as loudly as she can. Pearl, Cole, and a few of the guests come rushing into the kitchen.

"Pamela! What happened?" Pearl asks, going to her side.

"I don't know, we were just talking and -- she started to feel dizzy and -- she just fainted." Phoebe says. Pamela begins to stir.

"Pamela? Are you okay, honey?" Pearl asks.

"Pearl? What happened?" Pamela asks, a bit disoriented.

"Come on -- you should sit down." Cole says, putting his arm around Pamela and leading her to a chair. "Someone go get Gordon." A couple of the guests leave the room.

"Here, honey -- drink some water." Pearl says, getting a glass of water for Pamela.

"Pamela! Darling, are you alright?" Gordon asks, rushing to her side.

"I think so. I just feel -- strange." Pamela says.

"She should lie down -- we can take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms." Cole suggests.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on darling, I'll take you upstairs." Gordon says, taking Pamela into his arms and heading out of the room, with Cole, Pearl and Phoebe following.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think she'll be fine. Just needs a good night's sleep." the doctor says, as he finishes examining Pamela.

"Thanks Doc -- it's a good thing you were here." Gordon says.

"You two can stay here tonight if you wish." Cole suggests.

"Thank you." Gordon replies.

"Why don't you all go back to the party? I'll be fine." Pamela says.

"I'm staying with you." Gordon tells her.

"Sweetheart, I want you to go back down there. There are some important people here tonight, it could mean more work for you if they like your music." Pamela tells him.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Gordon says.

"I can stay with her. I mean -- if Mrs. Jensen wouldn't mind finishing in the kitchen, I was almost done." Phoebe suggests.

"See -- Phoebe can stay here, I'll be fine." Pamela says.

"Well -- alright, but I won't stay down there very long." Gordon says.

"The guests should start leaving in about an hour anyway -- thank you Phoebe, I'll tell Mrs. Jensen." Cole says.

"Get some sleep. I'll be up soon." Gordon says, giving Pamela a kiss on the forehead. Everyone leaves except for Phoebe.

"Hey -- thanks for catching me." Pamela says.

"It's okay." Phoebe replies. "So, do you -- remember what happened?"

"No, I -- everything's kind of a blur, I don't know what happened to me." Pamela says.

"Oh, good. I mean -- it's good that you're okay." Phoebe says.

"I'm hope I'm not going to have a baby. We are not ready for that at all." Pamela says.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't think that's what it is -- just a feeling I have." Phoebe says.

"You know, you don't have to sit here and hold my hand. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself." Pamela says. "I just said you could stay so Gordon wouldn't be hovering in here all evening."

"I don't mind. Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Phoebe suggests.

"I suppose that would be the best thing for me to do." Pamela says, and she closes her eyes. Once she has fallen asleep, Phoebe quietly sneaks out of the room, and heads toward the attic door. She takes a hairpin from her head.

"Alright Piper, this better work." Phoebe says to herself, and she carefully picks the lock. Phoebe makes her way up the stairs. She immediately sees a rocking chair -- someone is sitting in it, rocking and looking out the window, humming 'Brahms' Lullaby'. "Hello? Miss -- hello. My name is Phoebe -- what is your name?" Phoebe asks. The woman doesn't move, so Phoebe moves closer to her. "Hi -- can you tell me your name?"

"Shhhh. You'll wake the baby." the woman says, looking up at Phoebe. The woman is holding a doll in her arms, rocking it and humming to it.


	7. Virginia

"How did you get up here? What is your name?" Phoebe asks.

"Where is Nanny Alice? The baby is hungry, she needs to bring him his food." the woman says. She is young, in her early twenties at most -- her hair is long, brown, and straight, and she is wearing a nightgown. Phoebe looks around the room -- there isn't much there except for the chair, a bed, a standing closet and a baby bassinet. There are no lighting fixtures anywhere.

"I'll try to find her for you, but -- I'd like to know your name first. My name is Phoebe -- what is your name?" Phoebe asks.

"Virginia." the woman finally says. "When will Nanny Alice be back?"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. Does Nanny Alice visit you often?" Phoebe asks.

"Every day. She helps me with the baby -- my mother and father died, and she helps me with the baby." Virginia says.

"Who else comes to visit you?" Phoebe asks.

"Cole -- he's my big brother. Michael loves him -- he won't let anyone hold him but me, Cole, and Nanny Alice." Virginia says.

"Michael -- is that your baby's name?" Phoebe asks.

"I always liked the name Michael. Do you like the name Michael?" Virginia asks.

"Oh, it's a wonderful name for a boy. And he's a very handsome boy too." Phoebe says, looking down at the doll in Virginia's arms. "Does Michael have a Daddy?" Virginia starts to get agitated.

"I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to talk about him!" she starts to scream, rocking even faster.

"Okay -- it's okay, we don't have to talk about him. It's alright -- I won't hurt you Virginia, I promise." Phoebe says in a calming tone of voice, and Virginia starts to relax. "So -- can we be friends Virginia? I'd like to be your friend. I'd like to come and visit you again. Would that be okay? I'm friends with your brother Cole -- I'd like to be friends with you, too."

"My friends don't visit me anymore. It makes me sad." Virginia says.

"Well I'll visit you -- I'll visit you every day, okay? But it'll have to be a secret. Are you good at keeping secrets, Virginia?" Phoebe asks.

"I can keep secrets." Virginia replies.

"Alright then. So -- are we friends?" Phoebe asks.

"Okay." Virginia says, never once looking up at Phoebe.

"Do you remember my name, Virginia?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe. My secret friend." Virginia says.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Virginia. Goodbye Michael." Phoebe says, and she leaves the attic. She carefully goes downstairs and locks the door, then leans against the door and sighs. "My god -- that poor girl. How could Cole do that to her?" she says to herself, fighting back tears.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Phoebe -- good morning." Phyllis says, entering the kitchen the next day. Phoebe is sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee, and staring out the kitchen window. "What's wrong -- you look like you've seen a ghost."

"No -- I wish." Phoebe replies.

"Huh?" Phyllis says, puzzled. "Hey -- you promised we'd talk later. About Cole."

"I don't really want to talk about Cole right now, Phyllis." Phoebe says. "I don't really want to talk about anything."

"Okay -- I guess it can wait. Hey, you working today? There's a protest being staged downtown this afternoon by the NWP -- I hear that Alice Paul might even be there." Phyllis says.

"Who?" Phoebe asks.

"You don't know who Alice Paul is?" Phyllis asks in disbelief.

"Sorry --- history wasn't really one of my -- favorite subjects. I'm starting to regret that." Phoebe replies.

"Anyway, I was planning on going and -- I thought maybe you'd like to come along. Women do get to vote someday, don't they?" Phyllis asks.

"Yeah -- in -- two years, I think. Unless I've screwed that up, too." Phoebe says. "So you're into this women's movement like Pearl is, huh?"

"Oh, Pearl doesn't like Alice Paul. She thinks she's too radical. I mean, she wants women to get the vote and all, but -- she thinks the best way to do this is to write letters, be civil about it. She only goes to these protests to take pictures -- they make her lots of money, the papers buy her stuff all the time. I only went to a protest once before, and Pearl got really mad -- she said that it won't look good for Cole if her cousin is there. I know the NWP doesn't support Cole's campaign -- they say he's all talk and if he gets elected he won't do a darn thing about giving women the right to vote. Just because he's a Wilson supporter. Do you think that's true about Cole, Phoebe?" Phyllis asks.

"I don't know what to think about Cole anymore." Phoebe replies. "You know -- the protest sounds -- interesting. Let's go." Phoebe says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Votes for women! Votes for women!" the crowd chants --- several hundred women -- and a handful of men -- are gathered outside of the City Hall building, shouting at the crowds as they pass by.

"Wow, look at all these people! Aren't you glad we came, Phoebe?" Phyllis says, as they mingle into the crowd.

"I don't know -- this crowd is pretty big -- you don't think they'll riot, do you?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, I never heard of them doing that. I think they set a couple fires before, but that's it. I could help with that." Phyllis jokes.

"Oh, you will NOT. Don't you dare use your powers in public!" Phoebe says.

"I was just kidding." Phyllis says. "You know, it's really warm out here today -- I think I'm gonna take my shawl off." Phyllis takes off her shawl -- she is wearing the sweater that Phoebe arrived in.

"Phyllis, what the hell are you doing? Where did you get that?" Phoebe asks.

"I found it in your closet. It's really pretty. I didn't think you'd care if I borrowed it, I'm sorry." Phyllis says.

"Phyllis -- I was wearing that when I -- got here. Your cousin saw me in it and thought I was a -- well, you know." Phoebe says. "Come on -- we're going home." Phoebe grabs Phyllis' arm and drags her out of the crowd. Two men passing by see them and immediately approach Phyllis.

"Hey, darling -- what's a nice girl like you doing out here?" one of the men says, putting his arm around here. "You don't want to be hanging out with these sqauwking women, do you?"

"Yeah -- what do you women need to vote for anyway? You got enough freedom, right cutie?" the other man says.

"Let me GO!" Phyllis shouts, shoving the men away from her.

"Leave her alone." Phoebe says.

"Nobody asked YOU." one of the men says, grabbing Phyllis again.

"I said, leave her ALONE!" Phoebe shouts, kicking the man in the groin, and knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, so you're a tough girl, huh? You broads don't know your place, do you?" the other man says. Pearl, who is across the street taking photos, notices what is happening.

"Oh no." Pearl says to herself, walking over to them. "Leave them alone." she says to the two men. "Come on girls -- let's get out of here."

"Hey, my friend and I weren't done with our conversation." the man that Phoebe didn't attack says. Several women in the crowd have started to gather around to watch. "Why don't you put that camera down and go back to the kitchen where you belong?" Furious, Pearl pulls her arm back and punches the man in the jaw, as the women around her cheer. The crowd breaks into chaos, resulting in the police coming to break things up . . . . . . . . .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl, Phyllis and Phoebe come out into the lobby area of the police station -- Cole is standing there, his arms crossed, a look of extreme anger on his face. "Cole -- I'm so sorry." Pearl says, clearly upset, approaching him.

"Don't." Cole says, pushing her away. "Do you know how much trouble you've just caused for me?"

"This brute was harassing Phyllis. What was I supposed to do, just stand there and take pictures?" Pearl asks.

"Well, you certainly didn't have to PUNCH him." Cole says, then he turns to Phyllis. "What are you wearing? You look like a common whore."

"Oh, please don't tell Carl, he'll be real upset with me." Phyllis begs, crying.

"Carl is the last thing I'm worried about right now." Cole says. "And you." he says, turning to Phoebe. "What are you even doing here?"

"Mrs. Jensen gave me the day off. Phyllis asked me to come with her, I -- I thought it might be fun." Phoebe says. "Cole, we're all very sorry."

"My car is outside. Let's go." Cole says in a monotone voice. He takes off his coat and hands it to Phyllis. "And cover yourself up, for heaven's sake." The three of them follow behind Cole as he leaves the building in a huff.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home, Pearl sits in the living room, crying. Phyllis and Phoebe enter the room. "Hey Pearl -- did you talk to Cole about what happened?" Phyllis asks.

"Cole doesn't want to speak to me right now. After he brought us home and you two went upstairs, he just looked at me coldly and said 'we'll talk later' and then he left. What if he never wants to speak to me again?" Pearl says, and she starts crying even harder.

"Oh, gosh Pearl, I never meant to get you into trouble. I'm real sorry." Phyllis says, giving Pearl a hug. "I just wanted to go see what the protest would be like."

"I told you I didn't want you going to those things. At least not until after the election." Pearl tells her.

"Pearl, don't worry. Cole is a -- reasonable man. I'm sure you'll work things out." Phoebe says.

"You didn't see how angry he was. I've never seen him that angry before. I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me for this." Pearl says.

"Well I'll have Carl talk to him. Carl will make him forgive you." Phyllis says.

"I don't think that anything Carl has to say to Cole will have much affect on him." Pearl says.

"How about if I talk to him? I'm a -- neutral third party, right? And I think that's what the two of you need right now." Phoebe suggests.

"Oh, could you? I'd really appreciate that." Pearl says.

"Sure. I think I'll wait till tomorrow though -- give him a chance to cool off a bit." Phoebe suggests.

"That's a good idea. Thank you so much Phoebe." Pearl says.

"Well, I'm gonna -- go up to my room for awhile. Don't worry, Pearl -- everything will work out the way it's supposed to." Phoebe says, and she goes upstairs.

"Pearl -- I'm not sure it's a good idea to have Phoebe talk to Cole." Phyllis says.

"Why not?" Pearl asks.

"Well -- I probably shouldn't say anything, and please, PLEASE don't tell Phoebe I told you because I really like her and she's my friend and all, but -- I think she kind of -- has a crush on Cole. What if she wants to steal him away from you?" Phyllis asks.

"Phyllis -- you watch too many movies." Pearl says, not taking her seriously at all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, Phoebe uses her key to let herself in at Turner Manor, being as quiet as possible. "Thank god alarm systems haven't been invented yet." she says to herself, and cautiously makes her way upstairs. She gets to the attic door, picks the lock once again, and goes up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Virginia is asleep in her bed -- Phoebe sits down next to her, and gently touches her cheek. Virginia awakens. "Shhh. Hi Virginia. Do you remember me?"

"Phoebe. My secret friend." Virginia says. "The baby's crying -- I need to go get the baby he's crying." Virginia starts to get up.

"It's okay honey -- let me get him, alright?" Phoebe says.

"No! No, he doesn't like anyone to hold him but me and Cole and Nanny Alice." Virginia insists.

"It's alright -- I'm very good with children, I think he'll like me just fine." Phoebe says. She walks over to the cradle, and gently picks up the doll as if she were holding a real baby, and brings it over to Virginia, putting the doll in her arms. "There -- see."

"He stopped crying. You're right -- he does like you. I'm so glad you're my friend, Phoebe. I miss having friends." Virginia says.

"I will try to come and see you every day Virginia, I promise. But it'll have to be at night like this -- remember, we're secret friends, right?" Phoebe says.

"I remember. I won't tell." Virginia says.

"Virginia -- I have to ask you something, okay? Why does Cole want you to stay here?" Phoebe asks.

"He said it's to keep me and the baby safe. He has to protect me, he says. He's a good brother -- he's the best brother in the world." Virginia says.

"I'm sure he is." Phoebe says. "What about your other brother, Carl?"

"I don't like talking about Carl. Cole doesn't let him come visit me, because I don't want him to." Virginia says, getting upset.

"Okay. It's okay, we won't talk about Carl. What do you want to talk about, Virginia?" Phoebe asks, then turns around as she hears footsteps coming up the attic stairs.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Cole asks angrily.


	8. Michael

"Cole -- this is Phoebe, she's my secret friend. I'm sorry Phoebe, I didn't mean for him to find out." Virgina says.

"It's -- it's okay." Phoebe says, moving away from Virginia. Cole glares furiously at Phoebe, then sits down next to Virginia.

"Phoebe is nice. Michael likes her -- he stopped crying when she held him. Can she come visit me again, Cole? Please? I like having friends." Virginia says.

"We'll see." Cole says. "You need to go back to sleep, Ginny. Let me take the baby."

"No -- I want Phoebe to put him to bed." Virginia insists.

"Alright -- Phoebe. Put the baby to bed." Cole says. Phoebe takes the doll from Virginia, cradling it carefully, and puts it back in the cradle. "You go to sleep now, okay? I'll be back in the morning." Cole gives Virginia a kiss on the forehead. He turns and heads for the stairs, glaring at Phoebe, clearly motioning for her to follow him. Phoebe nervously follows him down the stairs. The minute they get back to the second floor, he locks the attic door, then grabs Phoebe's arm roughly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you right now."

"I could tell Pearl about your -- little secret." Phoebe says. "How can you keep her locked away like that?"

"This is none of your concern." Cole says. "And you had no business, and no right to go sneaking up there. How did you even manage to GET up there?"

"I heard noises up there. And I was in the yard and I saw someone in the window. I got curious, so -- picked the lock." Phoebe says. "You know, you never did use the word 'dead' when you told me about your sister. Strange how I never caught that -- until now."

"My sister is MY concern. Not yours." Cole says.

"That girl needs HELP. Help that you're obviously not providing." Phoebe says.

"Oh, and you think you can help her?" Cole asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Phoebe says. "Like it or not -- your sister wants me to be her friend. So I want to know everything -- or so help me, I WILL tell Pearl."

"Let's go downstairs." Cole says, and he and Phoebe head down the stairs together toward Cole's office.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was 1914. I was on leave for the summer from the Navy." Cole says, sitting behind his desk and telling Phoebe the story as she listens intently. "Carl had come home from Harvard for summer break -- he brought a buddy with him to visit -- a man named Michael Patterson."

"Carl actually had a friend?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. Go figure. He seemed like a decent enough young man -- I figured what the hell, he might be a good influence on Carl. Michael took a strong liking to -- Virginia. She had just turned twenty. She was beautiful -- so much like my mother, Molly. Michael started courting her -- I had no problem with it, he was very polite about the whole thing. I knew he was studying medicine -- Virginia seemed to like him a great deal. I thought maybe they were -- a good match. All I ever wanted for my sister was happiness." Cole says. "Michael stayed with us for the entire summer and -- a week before they were set to go back to Harvard he -- he asked for Virginia's hand in marriage. He said that he had one more year at Harvard, and when he was through he would come for her, and we could have the wedding here. I wasn't too thrilled about -- my sister moving to the other end of the country, but -- I had never seen her so happy in her life. How could I say no?" Cole says.

"So -- what happened?" Phoebe asks.

"I -- made a bad judgment call, I guess. The day before Carl and Michael were set to leave, Virginia was up in the attic -- she was looking for my mother's wedding dress, she wanted to wear it -- she wanted to get an early start on the alterations, she said. She loved to knit and crochet and sew -- she made all of her own clothes, my mother started teaching her when she was six. I'm not really sure exactly what happened -- I heard arguing and then I heard a gunshot -- when I got upstairs, Carl was up there with Virginia, and Michael was lying on the floor in a pool of blood -- he was dead. Virginia was holding the gun in her hand, just -- staring at him blankly."

"My god." Phoebe says.

"Carl said that he heard Virginia screaming, and he went upstairs and that Michael was -- he was -- violating my sister." Cole says, barely able to get the words out.

"Her dress was torn, and it was obvious that she had been -- touched." Cole says. "Carl said he ran back to his room to get his gun, and when he pulled Michael off of Virginia she -- she managed to grab the gun from Carl and -- she shot him. Virginia -- didn't move. She just sat there on the floor -- in total shock. I knew right then and there that her mind had snapped. So I did what I had to do -- Nanny Alice helped -- clean the place up and -- I made a public announcement that my sister had become ill suddenly and had -- died."

"Without a body?" Phoebe asks.

"We said that the family preferred that there -- not be a wake." Cole says. "I purchased a burial plot for her at the cemetery and -- that was the end of it."

"Let me guess -- Michael is buried where everyone thinks Virginia is." Phoebe says.

"I had no choice. I had to protect my sister." Cole says.

"What about the baby? Why does she think she has a baby?" Phoebe asks.

"For the next several months, Virginia just lay in her bed upstairs -- she didn't utter a word, not one word. One day, Nanny Alice discovered that she was -- gaining weight. It was clear that she had -- conceived a child." Cole says. "I had planned to take the baby and -- leave the child at an orphange, hoping it would find a home. Turns out it wasn't necessary. The child was born dead. I thought that -- maybe this was for the best, but -- once she gave birth -- Virginia started to become lucid again. She spoke for the first time in nearly a year. She begged for her child -- she said the child shouldn't be punished. I didn't want her to even see the child -- Nanny Alice went and got one of Virginia's old dolls, wrapped it in a blanket, and -- that seemed to appease her. She was still so far gone she -- she never knew the difference. Virginia always loved children -- she always said she wanted many children -- so it doesn't surprise me that she could love a child that was conceived in such a -- horrific manner."

"Cole, I -- I am so very sorry." Phoebe says. "Virginia told me that you and Mrs. Jensen are the only ones to visit her. Not Carl?"

"She doesn't like Carl visiting with her, it upsets her. I think it's because he -- he was there when it happened. So I've -- asked him to just leave her be." Cole says.

"And you're sure that everything happened the way Carl said it did?" Phoebe asks.

"He was the only witness -- what else can I think?" Cole asks.

"He's not the only witness. Virginia was there, too." Phoebe says.

"Virginia. Phoebe, you saw what kind of state she was in. Do you seriously think she could handle being grilled about what happened that night?" Cole asks.

"Perhaps if -- she were under a doctor's care. Cole, she's lucid, she's not catatonic. She can communicate -- I think she could be brought back to reality with the proper treatment." Phoebe suggests.

"Phoebe, they would put her in an asylum. Have you ever been in an asylum, Phoebe? I have -- once. One of my old war buddies -- he didn't handle his injuries or his return home very well. His wife couldn't handle it -- he was put away. I went to visit him once -- I can't see how anyone, who is already suffering from insanity, can have any hope to ever become sane in a place like that. No -- I will not do that to my sister. At least here, she's cared for. She has me, and Nanny Alice -- she's like a grandmother to Virginia. When my parents died, Virginia was only twelve, she basically became a mother figure for her. When I was gone in the Navy, and in the war, and during my return home and recovery -- Nanny Alice took care of her the entire time. She feeds her, and gives her a bath every day, and makes sure she is taken care of and -- loved. She would never get that in an aslyum." Cole tells her.

"Are you ever going to tell Pearl about her?" Phoebe asks.

"I will have to eventually, I suppose. I just -- need to find the right way, and the right time." Cole says. "Please -- I have to be the one to tell Pearl. You understand, don't you?"

"I want to keep seeing Virginia. Like I said -- I think I can help her." Phoebe says.

"How?" Cole asks.

"I -- I've studied mental illness. In college." Phoebe says.

"You went to college? You're saying you're a doctor?" Cole asks in disbelief.

"No, just -- I have my Bachelor's Degree in Psychology. Cole, women do go to school, you know." Phoebe says.

"Very few that I've known." Cole replies. "So let me get this straight -- you have a college education, and yet you were living on the streets when Pearl found you. And now you want me to allow you to care for my sister?"

"I know it sounds strange, but -- please, just trust me. Virginia trusts me -- didn't you see that?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes. You obviously -- knew how to communicate with her and reach her." Cole says.

"I can do more than that, Cole. Wouldn't you like to have your sister back? I mean REALLY back -- not some shell of a human being locked in an attic and talking to a doll." Phoebe says.

"Yes, I would. I miss her." Cole says, fighting back tears.

"Then let me help her. Please." Phoebe says. Cole quickly regains his composure.

"Alright -- you can see her. But if I notice her becoming upset by anything you do, your visits will stop." Cole says.

"Fine." Phoebe says. "What about Pearl? Are you -- still angry with her?"

"There's no point in being angry, I suppose. What's done is done. I'll speak to her in the morning. Now let me take you home, it's late." Cole says, and they leave the office together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carl, you're not mad at me, are you?" Phyllis asks, as she and Carl walk go on a walk through town.

"Of course not doll, don't worry about it." Carl says. He spots two men coming toward him, and grabs Phyllis' arm. "Hey -- let's go in here for a second, okay?" Carl shoves her into a small convenience store. "Here doll -- get yourself some smokes or something, I'll be right back." Carl says, handing her some money. He rushes out of the store, and ducks into an alley, where the two men are waiting for him.

"Did you think we wouldn't find you, Mr. Turner?" one of the men says. He is very tall and burly and threatening.

"I -- I said I'd have the money by the end of the week. It's not the end of the week yet." Carl says nervously.

"That was the end of LAST week." the man says. "The boss wants his money -- now."

"Okay -- okay, just -- tell your boss I got a -- proposition for him. A deal. He cuts me a little slack -- I'll get him something that he can find useful. Something even more useful than money." Carl says.

"And that would be what?" the man asks.

"The -- the election. He knows my brother is running for office, and -- I know he supports Randall's re-election. If Randall is elected again, the Prohibition Act is all but a done deal. And you know what that means, right? More money for your boss. More than he could ever get from me. I'll find some way to blow the election for my brother. Please -- just give me that chance." Carl begs.

"You'd turn on your own family just to save your own behind?" the man asks. "You disgust me. But -- I will run it by the boss to see what he thinks. I'll be in touch -- soon." the two men leave, as Carl breathes a sigh of relief.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Mrs. Jensen." Phoebe says, entering the house. Mrs. Jensen glares angrily at her. "I take it -- Cole told you."

"I warned you that Master Cole wanted NO ONE to go up into that attic. You disobeyed a direct order from me." Mrs. Jensen says angrily. "You 'modern women' and your disregard for authority. When I was your age, I knew my place, and it wasn't marching up and down the sidewalks shouting like common street trash, following silly women like Alice Paul as if she were someone to idolize -- I'm ashamed that she and I share the same first name. And if that's not bad enough -- you have the nerve to come here, a stranger, into OUR home, and disrupt the life of that poor unfortunate child upstairs in such a callous manor."

"Mrs. Jensen, I --" Phoebe begins.

"I am NOT finished with you, Miss Halliwell. I was never able to have children. Master Cole and Miss Virginia -- they are all the family I know. I love that child, as if she were my very own. And if you harm her in any way -- you will deal with me personally." Mrs. Jensen states.

"I won't hurt her -- I give you my word." Phoebe says.

"Whatever that's worth." Mrs. Jensen says, not impressed.

"I notice you didn't include Carl as -- part of your family." Phoebe says.

"Master Carl and I have -- never much cared for one another. He was a difficult child, and an even more difficult man. It's best that we keep our distance." Mrs. Jensen says.

"Phoebe -- have you and Mrs. Jensen -- worked things out?" Cole asks, coming out of his office.

"We're getting there." Phoebe says.

"Good. Well -- I have some -- damage control to do after the other day. You two have a good day." Cole says.

"Oh -- Cole. Could I have some money, I'd -- like to buy something for Virginia that I think could help her." Phoebe says.

"What?" Cole asks.

"Some yarn and -- knitting needles. You said she liked to sew and knit, it's very theraputic. It'll keep her busy -- give her something to do other than stare out the window all day. And it'll force her, without even realizing it, to start using her mind and focusing more." Phoebe says.

"Knitting, are you mad? She could harm herself with the needles!" Mrs. Jensen insists.

"Oh, I don't think she would. I really think it would be good for her." Phoebe says. Cole thinks about it for a moment.

"Perhaps you're right." Cole says. He takes out his wallet and hands Phoebe some money. "This should cover what you need -- there's a store about three blocks around the corner to the right -- they should have the supplies you'll need." Cole says. "I'll be back this evening. Thank you Phoebe." Cole says, and he leaves.

"What colors does she like?" Phoebe asks.

"For what?" Mrs. Jensen asks in return.

"I'm going to have her knit a blanket for the baby. What color yarn do you think she would prefer?" Phoebe asks.

"Miss Halliwell, this is highly unusual and if you think I support this then --"

"I didn't ask if you supported it -- I asked what colors Virginia likes." Phoebe says. "Now you can either tell me or I'll go ask her myself."

"Blue and -- green. Pastels." Mrs. Jensen reluctantly replies.

"Thank you -- I'll be back in a bit." Phoebe says, and she leaves.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like it? I haven't knitted in such a long time, I hope I'm remembering correctly." Virginia says, proudly holding up the beginnings of the blanket she's knitting to show to Cole.

"You're doing fine, Ginny. It's going to be beautiful." Cole tells her.

"Do you think the baby will like it? Oh Cole, he's been so good today, he hasn't cried once while I've been working on his blanket. I think he knows I'm doing something special for him and that's why I can't hold him right now. He is a good baby, isn't he?" Virginia says.

"Yes he is." Cole replies. "I'm going to go downstairs now -- you're doing a wonderful job with the blanket, Ginny. I can't wait to see it when it's all finished. I'll be back later." Cole gives her a kiss on the forehead and heads downstairs to his office. Once he gets there, he sits down behind his desk, puts his head in his hands, and quietly begins to sob. Phoebe passes by the office, hears him, and peeks her head in the door.

"Cole? Are you alright?" Phoebe says.

"Phoebe -- please, come in." Cole says, as Phoebe enters the room. Cole does his best to pull himself together.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing -- nothing is wrong at all." Cole says. "Virginia, she -- she smiled today. A real smile -- not a smile of insanity, but -- a real, happy smile. And I have you to thank for that."

"She was really excited about the knitting. She told me how she and her mother used to knit and sew all afternoon when she was a little girl." Phoebe says. "She'll have to teach me someday, I'm afraid I wouldn't even know how to make a potholder." Cole laughs a bit.

"You really think that she's going to -- recover?" Cole asks.

"Well, it's -- far too early to make that kind of call. But I -- don't think it's hopeless." Phoebe tells him. Cole gets up from behind the desk.

"Phoebe, I -- I don't know how to thank you." Cole says, and reaches out and hugs her tightly. Just as he is doing so, Phyllis and Carl are passing by the office. Phyllis nosily peeks into the door, as does Carl. "This is still a secret though, okay? Nobody can know." Cole says, facing Phoebe and holding both of her hands.

"I promise -- I won't tell anyone." Phoebe says, and Cole hugs her again, and gives her a light kiss on the cheek. Phyllis grabs Carl and drags him into the parlor.

"Oh, I knew this would happen. I tried to warn Pearl, but she wouldn't listen, and now Phoebe is going to steal her beau." Phyllis tells Carl.

"You mean -- Phoebe and Cole are --" Carl begins.

"Well, I suspected that Phoebe was -- sweet on Cole, but -- I didn't know that she'd really do anything about it. And now with him and Pearl still kind of fighting over the arrest --- well I just didn't think it would happen this fast. Oh, Pearl will just die -- she'll just die if she loses Cole. Oh Carl, what should I do?" Phyllis says.

"I don't know, doll. Wow -- my big brother and the maid. That's the kind of thing that could -- ruin a career." Carl says, a devilish grin coming over his face . . . . .


	9. Secrets Revealed

"Oh -- oh what do I do?" Phyllis says to herself, pacing in the kitchen. Pamela enters the room.

"Phyllis, are you going to clean up in here, or, as usual, is someone ELSE going to have to do it for you?" Pamela asks.

"Oh - oh Pamela, I'm so glad you're here. I have an awful, awful dilemma." Phyllis says. "Pamela -- what would you do if you knew something that you really wish you didn't know, and there's someone that really SHOULD know but doesn't, and if you tell them it'll just destroy someone that you really, really care about, and it'll really upset someone ELSE that you really, really care about, but if you DON'T tell, then the person you should have told but didn't will find out soon enough and they'll be destroyed anyway, AND they'll be mad at you once they find out you knew and didn't tell."

"What?" Pamela says, clearly puzzled. "Phyllis, what's the big drama in your life now? You know what -- nevermind, I really don't want to know." Phoebe enters the room.

"Hey -- Pamela, how are you feeling?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm fine. Gordon finally let me out of the house today -- he is just so over-protective." Pamela says.

"Well, I think it's wonderful that he loves you so much. Everyone should be lucky enough to find a love like that." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe -- can I talk to you? Upstairs -- in my room?" Phyllis asks. "It's -- kinda personal."

"Phyllis, I really have to get going, I need to get to Turner Manor." Phoebe replies.

"Oh -- it won't take long, I promise." Phyllis says.

"Alright -- if it won't take long." Phoebe says, and she and Phyllis head upstairs. They enter Phyllis' room, and Phyllis makes sure the door is tightly shut. "Phyllis -- what is this about?"

"It's about -- you and Cole. I know you like him, and --" Phyllis begins.

"Phyllis -- I already told you, there IS no 'me and Cole'." Phoebe says.

"Oh yes there is. I saw you -- I saw you hugging him in his office yesterday, when Carl and I were there. And you looked like alot more than just friends." Phyllis says.

"Phyllis, it -- it wasn't like that. What were you doing spying on me?" Phoebe asks.

"I wasn't spying, I was -- just walking by, and the door was open, so I looked." Phyllis says innocently. "Phoebe -- please don't hurt Pearl. She's been real nice to you, and she loves Cole so. She's never taken a fancy to anyone like she has to Cole. Why, I thought she was gonna be single forever the way she acted when boys would try to court her."

"Phyllis -- you don't understand." Phoebe says.

"No, I do understand, and I won't let you --"

"Phyllis, Cole is not mine anymore!" Phoebe shouts, interrupting.

"He's not -- anymore? What do you mean anymore?" Phyllis asks.

"It breaks my heart -- you're right, I do love Cole. And I did come here planning to get him back. But I see now that I can't. He's with Pearl -- and he's happy. And I will respect that."

"But you said anymore. You didn't know Cole before you came here." Phyllis says.

"Yes I did." Phoebe replies.

"But Cole didn't know YOU. That doesn't make any sense." Phyllis says.

"I knew Cole -- where I came from. He was -- my husband." Phoebe says. "I didn't want to tell you this Phyllis, but it's obvious that you're not going to give up until you know the truth. Cole and I were married in my time and -- he died. I came back -- to try and get him back again."

"But how could Cole be in your time? Does Cole travel to the future somehow? Do they actually invent one of those time-travel machine things?" Phyllis asks.

"No -- in order to time travel you have to -- have powers." Phoebe says.

"But Cole doesn't have powers." Phyllis says.

"Cole -- didn't time travel. At least -- not to me." Phoebe says.

"But that's not possible. Nobody can live that long. Only demons can, and --" Phyllis stops herself.

"That's right." Phoebe says.

"No -- no, you're lying. Cole is a good man -- he's not a demon." Phyllis says.

"That's because I -- took care of that. When I knew Cole -- he was a very powerful demon named Belthazor. He was posing as an attorney, and his mission was to destroy me and my sisters. He didn't expect to fall in love -- with me. He gave up his powers for me -- he was willing to live as a mortal. But then he -- he became possessed by the source of all evil. I -- I had no choice but to -- vanquish him. I was devastated, Phyllis -- I loved him so much. I thought maybe if I -- if I went back in time, I could fix things. So I found a spell, and I traveled to just after he was born. I gave him a potion that bound his powers, and -- I vanquished his mother. His real mother -- she was a demon. So he was raised by Benjamin Turner -- in my reality, Cole's mother killed Benjamin in 1888 and took Cole to be raised in the underworld. But that never happened -- Benjamin lived, and remarried, and had -- more children." Phoebe says. "And Cole is -- he's good. I knew there was so much good in him -- I'm sure he knows nothing of his demon heritage. And I want it to stay that way. Cole's happiness is all that matters to me -- even if it's at the expense of MY happiness. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy -- in any time."

"Oh, Phoebe -- this is all true, isn't it?" Phyllis says.

"I came here to find Cole -- I thought he'd meet me and -- it would be magic all over again. Just like the first time. But he'd already found magic -- with Pearl." Phoebe says.

"Why are you staying then?" Phyllis asks.

"Because I -- my actions -- changed some things, and -- I need to make sure that everything is right before I leave. Not to mention keep you from turning evil." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, I told you, I would never do that." Phyllis says.

"I know -- but I need to make sure. And there are some -- other things that I have to take care of. For Cole. He needs my help with something and -- right now I'm the only one who can do it. I figure it's the least I owe him -- the last thing I can do for him, so that he's truly happy in this life that I've made for him. It's not something that will hurt Pearl, I promise you that, but -- I really can't tell you anything more, so please don't ask me to. Just trust me. You know me, Phyllis -- you know my SOUL, because it's your soul, too. You know I'm telling you the truth." Phoebe says.

"I know you are." Phyllis says, now crying. "Oh Phoebe, I am so, so sorry for you. You are such a good person."

"No -- I'm not. Because part of me wants to just tell Cole the truth, steal him away from Pearl, and run like hell. But you're right -- she is a good, kind, caring woman and she's done NOTHING to deserve that. And I won't do that to her." Phoebe says. "Phyllis -- you can never, EVER tell anyone else what I've just told you. You promise me, right?"

"I promise. It's our secret." Phyllis says, giving Phoebe a hug. "Phoebe, I know how many rules you're probably breaking, but -- I wish you would never, ever leave. Pearl and Pamela have never understood me, and I've never really had many friends. But you -- you understand me and you don't judge me because you KNOW me. And I know I'll never have another friend like you Phoebe, never in my life."

"Me either. I wish we could be friends -- forever. But I will have to go back eventually. So -- until then -- we'll be friends for as long as we can. Okay?" Phoebe says. "By the way -- Carl didn't see me and Cole the other night, did he?"

"Well -- he kind of -- oh, I'm so sorry Phoebe, but I didn't know, and I needed to talk to someone. But Carl won't say anything -- he's not like that." Phyllis says.

"Oh, Phyllis -- you still have SO much to learn about men. Please -- next time you need to talk to someone, you come to ME, okay?" Phoebe says.

"Okay -- I promise." Phyllis replies.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darling, it's just for two weeks -- I know it's bad timing, but -- how can I turn it down?" Pearl says to Cole.

"Easy -- you pick up a telephone, you call them, and you politely tell them 'no'." Cole insists.

"Cole -- one of the top agents in Los Angeles saw MY photos, and they want me to come down there and do some exclusive portrait sittings of some of the top names in show business. Fairbanks, Pickford, Chaplin, Griffith -- word is they're forming a film company together -- they want to use MY photos to promote their work. They'll be on posters all over the world -- Cole, please."

"Pearl -- my campaign is taking up every moment of my time that have to spare. I need you here. What will it look like if my fiancee goes running off to Hollywood when I'm right in the last stretch of this campaign?" Cole says.

"I thought you believed in women having the same rights as men do. The same rights to advance in their careers when the opportunity presents itself." Pearl says angrily.

"You know I do, but -- it's just bad timing, Pearl." Cole says.

"Well maybe --- Phoebe can help you. You like her, you've -- become good friends with her, right? Surely she can answer a few phone calls from the press and type a couple of letters." Pearl says.

"What about public appearances? Should Phoebe attend those with me, too?" Cole snaps.

"Is that all I am to you? Some pretty little ornament for you to have on your arm while you chat with your politician buddies?" Pearl asks angrily.

"Pearl, you know it's not like that." Cole says, and he sighs. "Look -- ever since the arrest, all we seem to do is argue. You know what, on second thought -- maybe this photo shoot is a -- good thing. Maybe we need some time apart."

"Well -- maybe we do. My train leaves tomorrow at six a.m. I'll see you in two weeks." Pearl says.

"I'll -- pick you up around five, give you a ride to the station." Cole suggests.

"Don't bother. I'll ask Gordon to do it." Pearl says, and she leaves, slamming the door as she goes. Cole looks both angry and hurt at the same time, as Phoebe enters the room.

"Hey -- what's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh -- nothing. Nothing at all." Cole replies. "How is Virginia?"

"She's doing well. She's almost done with her blanket -- she's been talking about wanting to start sewing again. She said she'd -- like to make me a dress. What do you think -- I don't want to push her too hard, but -- she's progressing so well, and if SHE wants to then --" Phoebe begins.

"I it sounds like a perfect idea. I'll give you the money for the materials you need tomorrow. Phoebe -- Pearl is going to be out of town for the next two weeks on business, and -- well I may need some -- clerical help. Making phone calls, typing some letters -- Pearl usually helps me, and -- she suggested I ask you to fill in for her while she's gone." Cole says.

"She did? Oh -- well -- I can do that, I suppose." Cole says.

"Don't worry, I will pay you -- and I do appreciate everything you've done for me, Phoebe. I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life." Cole says, giving her a hug. Carl stands at the top of the stairs, unseen, watching them, with a camera in his hand, and he quietly snaps a photo of them.

"Gotcha!" he says to himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly a week later, there is a knock at the door at Turner Manor. "Mrs. Jensen, can you get that!" Cole calls out from his office, working busily on a speech behind his desk. Mrs. Jensen doesn't answer. "She must be outside." he mutters to himself, and gets up and goes to the door. "Can I help you?" Cole asks, opening the door. Two very large, rough-looking men are standing there.

"You Carl Turner?" one of the men asks.

"Who wants to know?" Cole asks.

"I got a message for you from my boss." the man says, and he punches Cole in the stomach, while the other man slugs him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Taken by surprise, Cole is unable to fight back as the two men continue to beat him roughly. "Next time -- we'll finish the job." one of the men says to Cole, who is barely conscious at this point. The men leave, and barely a minute later Phoebe comes down the stairs.

"Cole, Virginia said she wants to -- Cole! Oh my god." Phoebe says, rushing to Cole's side. "Cole? Cole, can you hear me?"

"Phoebe." Cole mutters, his jaw badly swollen.

"Oh god. Oh Cole, who did this to you? Mrs. Jensen! Mrs. Jensen!" Phoebe screams.

"Miss Halliwell, in this house we do not scream out one's name in order to -- Master Cole!" Mrs. Jensen says, going to his side next to Phoebe. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know -- I just came downstairs and found him like this." Phoebe says. "Who would do this to him? Who would want to hurt Cole?"

"It was probably someone who was looking for Master Carl -- they must have mistaken Master Cole for him." Mrs. Jensen says. "Master Cole -- it's Nanny Alice. Are you alright, dear?" she asks, gently touching his cheek.

"Nanny Alice -- it hurts." Cole says, looking up at her.

"You're going to be fine, dear. Miss Halliwell and I will take you up to your room. Do you think you can make it up the stairs?" Mrs. Jensen asks. Cole weakly nods his head, as Phoebe and Mrs. Jensen help him sit up, and they carefully help him up to his room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go -- a hundred bucks each, just like we agreed." Carl says, handing cash to the men who roughed up Cole.

"So, what'd this guy do to you?" one of the men asks.

"None of your business." Carl replies. "You did exactly as I asked, right? Just roughed him up enough to be laid up for a few days?"

"Don't worry -- he'll live. He'll just need some looking after for awhile." one of the men says, and they leave.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." Carl replies, grinning to himself..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" Phoebe asks, entering Cole's room. Mrs. Jensen is sitting at his side, carefully tending to Cole's wounds.

"He's been sleeping for awhile now. Poor dear, he must be in so much pain." Mrs. Jensen says. "I just know it's all because of that loathsome brother of his. If I had my way, that young man would have been long gone from this house years ago."

"I found his pain medication in the medicine cabinet -- I'll leave it in here in case he needs it." Phoebe says. "Virginia is asking for you -- she wants her bath. I can stay with Cole."

"Alright, then -- have you tried to locate Miss Pearl, to tell her what happened?" Mrs. Jensen asks.

"Yeah -- no luck finding her, but I did leave a message at the hotel she's at to call here." Phoebe says.

"Very well then -- I'll go tend to Miss Virgina. Make sure his wounds stay clean so they don't get infected, and I've been trying to keep ice on his bruises as much as possible. Everything you need is on the nightstand. Tell Master Cole I'll be back soon if he awakens." Mrs. Jensen says, and she leaves. Phoebe sits down on the edge of the bed next to Cole.

"I think we've been here before, haven't we? When I found out about Belthazor. No whitelighters around this time to help you heal though -- but don't you worry. You're going to be fine." Phoebe says, taking some ice and applying it to Cole's swollen jaw. Cole starts to wake up after a few minutes. "Hi -- how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Cole says, wincing in pain as he tries to sit up.

"Hey -- just lie back and rest, there's no need to push yourself. If Mrs. Jensen comes in here and sees you overdoing it she's gonna rip me a new one." Phoebe says.

"She'll what?" Cole asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean, she'll -- well, she won't exactly be thrilled with me." Phoebe says.

"I have a speech to finish -- for tomorrow." Cole says.

"You're not going to be speaking to anyone tomorrow -- unless me and Mrs. Jensen count." Phoebe says. "How is the pain?"

"I've been through worse." Cole tells her, insisting on sitting up. He barely makes it halfway, moaning in pain the entire time.

"Shhhh. Here -- take one of these, it'll make you feel better." Phoebe says, getting one of his pills and a glass of water.

"I don't need that stuff, I'm okay." Cole insists.

"It's just one pill, Cole -- it'll help you rest, now quit acting all macho and just take the damn pill." Phoebe says.

"All what? Where are you coming up with these new phrases, Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"Just -- making them up I guess." Phoebe says, trying to cover herself. "Honey, please just take the medicine." Cole takes the pill from her as Phoebe puts the glass of water up to his lips and he takes a drink.

"Did you just call me -- honey?" Cole asks.

"I -- I just -- it was a slip of the tongue, I don't know why I said that." Phoebe says awkwardly. Cole stares at her intently for a moment. "Are you warm enough? Let's get you covered up some more, I don't want you to catch a cold." Phoebe tucks him in more under his blankets.

"You have beautiful eyes. Has anyone ever told you that before?" Cole asks.

"Yes." Phoebe says, clearly starting to feel uncomfortable. "I -- I'm going to go see if Mrs. Jensen needs any help with Virginia, you should just rest." Phoebe starts to get up.

"Don't." Cole says, grabbing her hand. "Stay. Please." Cole says. Phoebe reluctantly sits back down.

"Oh -- one of your cuts is starting to bleed again. Let me change that bandage." Phoebe says, tending to his wound. Just as she is finishing, Cole grabs her wrist and starts to pull her close. He lifts his head up, moving his lips toward hers, and kisses her softly. Phoebe pulls away, shocked.

"I -- just wanted to know if it would feel right." Cole says, a bit surprised at himself. Phoebe is silent for a moment.

"Did it?" she finally asks. Cole lifts his arms up, grabbing her upper body and pulling her close, then kissing her again, harder, with more passion. Outside the door, Carl watches, un-noticed, his camera in hand as he snaps several photos of them kissing.

"Now this -- is exactly what I was hoping would happen." Carl says to himself.


	10. Witchcraft

Cole awakens the next morning, and sees Mrs. Jensen sitting next to him. "Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm -- okay." Cole replies unconvincingly. "Where is Phoebe?"

"She went to the train station. We called Miss Pearl last night, she's rushing right home to be with you. Miss Phoebe is picking her up." Mrs. Jensen says.

"So it's 'Miss Phoebe' now? Warming up to her, are you?" Cole asks.

"I guess she's -- not so bad after all." Mrs. Jensen says. "I take it she -- took good care of you last evening while I was tending to Miss Virginia's bath."

"Yes -- she did." Cole replies, recalling their kiss. "I -- think I'd like to get up and -- get dressed. Can you draw a bath for me please?"

"Master Cole, you really should just stay in bed and rest. You're quite bruised, you must be in horrible pain." Mrs. Jensen says.

"Trust me -- this is nothing compared to the war injuries. I just need a nice bath, breakfast, and a cup of coffee and I'll be fine." Cole insists. "And I wish you hadn't called Pearl -- there's no need for her to come rushing out here." Just as he says that, Pearl comes into the room, immediately going to his side.

"Oh darling -- as soon as I heard I got right on the overnight train -- oh you poor dear, how are you feeling?" Pearl says, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'l be okay -- Pearl, you really didn't have to come home." Cole insists.

"It's alright -- I told them what happened, they said it would be no problem to re-schedule the rest of the photo shoot." Pearl says.

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into him, Miss Pearl. Master Cole seems to think he's well enough to be up and about already." Mrs. Jensen says.

"Oh, you will do NO such thing." Pearl insists. "It's alright, Mrs. Jensen -- I'll take care of him." The entire time, Phoebe has been standing in the doorway of Cole's room watching. Cole looks up at her, clearly wanting her to stay. Phoebe just gets a sad look on her face, and turns and walks away. Mrs. Jensen leaves the room as well.

"Pearl -- I'm okay. I just have a few -- bruises, that's all." Cole says, sitting up, grimacing a bit.

"Alot more than a FEW from what I see." Pearl says. "Phoebe told me what happened -- I could strangle your brother. Cole, I've told you -- I want him OUT of this house."

"Where is he supposed to go?" Cole asks.

"That's his problem." Pearl replies. "He's a grown man -- it is NOT your fault that he's turned into the degenerate he's become."

"What if it is?" Cole asks. "I was never very nice to him as a child -- perhaps I was jealous, I don't know. And as he got older, he -- well, he wasn't very nice to ME. When I started becoming more -- mature -- I tried to be an influence on his life. But the more I tried to get close to him -- the more he pushed me away. Then our parents died, and -- maybe I shouldn't have sent him off to boarding school. Maybe I should have cared for him myself."

"Cole -- you had your own life to live at that point, and Carl was nearing his sixteenth year -- he was nearly a man himself. He's made his own choices in life -- none of which you are responsible for. Now --- I know that you'll want to keep this whole incident -- under wraps, so -- I've asked Phoebe to call the local newspapers and give them a statement that you were on your way home last evening and you were involved in an automobile crash. You sustained minor injuries and you should be well enough to return to campaigning within a week." Pearl tells him.

"A week? Pearl -- my campaign will fall apart if I wait that long." Cole insists.

"Well -- how about an alternate solution. You stay in bed and rest, and write any speeches you were intending to give this week by hand and -- I'll talk to my colleagues at the newspapers and ask them to print them. At least your words will be getting out to the public -- possibly even more than the speeches and debates you attend -- more people read the newspapers than anything." Pearl tells him.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Cole asks, and he sighs.

"No -- you're not." Pearl says. "Oh Cole, I am so sorry that we've been fighting. And I'm sorry that I left the way I did. I shouldn't have left."

"No -- I'm the one who's sorry Pearl. You were right -- I was being horribly rude to you. I promise -- it will never happen again." Cole says. Pearl reaches down and kisses him on the lips, just as Phoebe enters the room carrying a tray.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Jensen wanted me to bring this up here." Phoebe says. "She said she made all of your favorites."

"Thank you Phoebe. Are you hungry, darling?" Pearl asks.

"Starving." Cole says. Phoebe takes the tray over to Cole.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Phoebe asks.

"Much." Cole says, smiling at her as he starts to eat.

"I should go." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe." Cole says, grabbing her wrist. "Thank you for -- taking such good care of me last evening."

"Yes -- thank you for being there for him, Phoebe." Pearl says in agreement.

"Just -- doing my job." Phoebe says, and she leaves the room. She closes the door behind her, leans up against the wall and begins to cry. Carl comes out of his room.

"What's wrong, doll?" Carl asks.

"Get out of my sight, you pig." Phoebe says.

"You gonna throw me across the room again? Where'd you learn how to be such a tough broad, anyway?" Carl asks.

"None of your damn business." Phoebe says.

"Boy -- you've got quite a mouth on you, too." Carl says. "Whatcha crying about?"

"Nothing." Phoebe says, wiping her tears away.

"Hey -- you seen my brother today?" Carl asks, feigning innocence.

"Your brother was beaten almost to the point of unconsciousness last night." Phoebe says angrily.

"What? Well, is -- is he alright? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Carl asks, starting to open Cole's bedroom door.

"You leave him alone." Phoebe says, grabbing his arm. "He was hurt because of YOU, Carl. Some goons came to the house looking for YOU, and beat HIM up instead."

"I -- I was trying to get my debts in order, I guess it wasn't soon enough. Is he gonna be alright?" Carl asks.

"He'll be fine. No thanks to you." Phoebe says. "And by the way -- I think it's best that you -- break things off with Phyllis. You're going to end up hurting her no matter what, and I'd rather it happen sooner than later and from YOU than -- in some other manner."

"You don't run my life, Miss Halliwell." Carl says angrily.

"Wanna bet? I'm a bigger part of your life than you even realize. You might even say -- you owe your entire existence to me." Phoebe says, and she storms off angrily.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Carl says to himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi -- what are you working on?" Phoebe asks, entering Cole's room with a stack of letters.

"One of my speeches -- I'm trying to make it work as printed material -- Pearl is going to get it published in the newspaper. If you don't keep your name out there, the public forgets." Cole says.

"I just went and retrieved the mail -- I thought you might like to have it." Phoebe says, handing him the envelopes.

"Yes -- thank you." Cole says, putting aside his work and taking the letters. "Phoebe -- please sit for a moment."

"I really shouldn't." Phoebe says.

"Yes you should." Cole insists. "I want to talk about -- the other night. What happened between you and I."

"There's nothing to talk about." Phoebe says. "You were tired, you were in quite a bit of pain, you were just -- confused."

"I wasn't confused, Phoebe. If anything, I'm -- more confused now than I was then." Cole replies. "I've -- been attracted to you Phoebe, for some time now. I don't know why -- I haven't stopped loving Pearl. Perhaps it's -- the way you care so much for Virginia. Or the way you've taken Phyllis under your wing. Or dozens of other little things that I can't even begin to list. I shouldn't have kissed you that way, Phoebe. I don't wish to hurt you -- and I don't wish to hurt Pearl. I just -- wanted to know why I was feeling the way I've been feeling. But it was wrong of me to do that, and -- I am truly sorry. Phoebe -- Pearl must never know of what happened, do you understand?"

"Yes." Phoebe says, a look of sadness coming over her.

"Thank you." Cole replies. "If you -- are no longer comfortable working here, I -- I understand. I'll make sure that you're well provided for until you're able to find other employment."

"No -- I'm staying. For Virginia." Phoebe tells him. "I won't abandon her."

"Alright, then -- I do think it's best though under the circumstances that -- we keep our distance from now on. And that we maintain a more -- professional relationship." Cole suggests.

"Of course. I understand -- Mr. Turner." Phoebe says, practically spitting the words at him as she gets up and leaves the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later, Pearl is at home in her darkroom looking at some of her photographs. "Hey -- whatcha doing Pearl?" Phyllis asks, entering the room.

"Just going through some of these negatives. I'll be going back next week to finish the shoot." Pearl says.

"Oh, can I see? I wish I could go with you -- you really met him, didn't you? You really met Douglas Fairbanks. Oh, is he as handsome in person as he is in the movies?" Phyllis asks, looking at the negatives in awe.

"He's an -- attractive man, yes." Pearl replies.

"Is he nice? Oh, I bet he's real nice. Are he and Mary Pickford really -- well, you know -- having an -- affair?" Phyllis asks, practically whispering the last word.

"Phyllis, that is highly inappropriate, and it's gossip." Pearl says.

"Well, I've heard they are. I've heard he's all but divorced his wife, and she's getting a divorce from her husband, and he and Mary Pickford will be married as soon as they can." Phyllis tells her.

"Phyllis, where do you hear such things?" Pearl asks.

"In the movie magazines. Oh, I would love to be in the movies. I think I'd be good at it, too. Can't you take me with you, please Pearl? I'm sure Carl wouldn't mind, and I'd be ever so good, I promise." Phyllis begs. Pearl sighs.

"Phyllis -- I'm very busy right now. Was there a reason you came in here?" Pearl asks.

"Oh -- oh, I almost forgot. A delivery man came to the door -- he said to give this to you." Phyllis says, handing Pearl a large envelope.

"What is it?" Pearl asks.

"I don't know -- it seemed kinda important though. Dont you want to open it?" Phyllis asks.

"I will in a minute, it's probably work. Just set it down on the table." Pearl says.

"Alright -- I'll leave you alone then. But Pearl, PLEASE think about letting me come with you. You can say I'm you're assistant, I can be a big help to you." Phyllis says.

"Phyllis, PLEASE." Pearl says, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Oh, okay." Phyllis says, and she leaves.

"Big help. Big pain in the behind is more like it." Pearl mutters to herself as she stops her work, picks up the envelope and opens it. The look on her face is one of shock, anger, hurt, and disgust all at the same time, as she looks at the photos of Cole and Phoebe that Carl took. Tears start to form in her eyes. She pulls herself together as much as possible, and, photos in hand, she marches upstairs to Phoebe's room. She barges into the room, pushing the door open. 

 

"Pearl? What's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"I want you out of my house." Pearl says.

"Pearl -- what are you talking about? I don't understand." Phoebe says. Pearl takes the photos and throws them in anger onto Phoebe's bed. Phoebe looks down at them, then looks up at Pearl.

"I -- Pearl, I -- can explain." Phoebe insists.

"Just pack your things and get out." Pearl says, and she turns and walks away.

"Pearl wait, please." Phoebe says, following after her. She chases her down the hall. "Pearl -- if you'll just hear me out."

"No. No -- I thought you were my friend. I trusted you." Pearl says, now crying, turning to face Phoebe.

"Pearl, if you'll just give me once chance and hear me out, I'll -- Pearl, look out!" Phoebe screams. Pearl is walking backward, not watching where she is going, and loses her footing, and she starts to fall over the handrail. Not knowing what else to do, Phoebe quickly levitates herself and reaches for Pearl as she falls, pulling her back up. Pearl is trembling and in tears. "It's okay -- you're alright." Phoebe says, hugging her tightly.

"You -- you're a witch." Pearl says, looking up at Phoebe.

"Yes -- just like you." Phoebe says. "I know -- I've known since I got here. Pearl -- there's so much about me that you don't know and -- that I need to tell you. Please -- let me explain everything to you."

"Alright." Pearl finally agrees, still shaking, as Phoebe helps her up and takes her to her room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carl? Carl, are you home?" Phyllis calls out as she enters Turner Manor. She heads upstairs to Carl's room. "Carl, I think I can convince Pearl to let me go with her, I was hoping that --" Phyllis stops, standing at the door in shock as she sees Carl in bed with another woman -- the same woman he was flirting with at Cole's dinner weeks before.

"Phyllis -- hey, doll I -- I can explain." Carl says. Filled with fury and anger, Phyllis marches over to the woman.

"You -- you harlot! You tramp, you WHORE!" she screams, grabbing the woman in a chokehold and pulling on her hair. The woman struggles to fight off Phyllis.

"Phyllis, stop -- leave her alone!" Carl shouts, pulling Phyllis off of the woman. Phyllis pulls out a large chunk of the woman's hair as Carl finally is able to pull her away. Phyllis stands up, glaring at both of them.

"I hate you. I hate BOTH of you! I hope you both burn in HELL!" she screams, and she runs out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You -- you're telling me the truth?" Pearl asks, as Phoebe finishes telling the entire story of her journey.

"Yes -- I'm so sorry, Pearl. I never meant to hurt you." Phoebe says.

"You say that, but -- why have you stayed then? If you were planning to let Cole and I just be then -- why are you still here?" Pearl asks.

"You have to ask Cole that -- it's not my secret to tell." Phoebe says.

"Cole is keeping -- other secrets from me?" Pearl asks.

"I think you and Cole need to have a long talk. I think perhaps -- you can take over what I've started once you do. And then I can leave knowing that -- everything is as it should be." Phoebe says. "Please promise you'll hear him out. He does not want to hurt you -- just hear him out and listen to what he has to say." Suddenly Phoebe winces as she gets a sharp pain in her chest.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Pearl asks.

"I don't know, I just got a sudden feeling of -- anger and -- evil." Phoebe says. "Phyllis." she says to herself, getting up and racing down the hall to Phyllis' room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her room, Phyllis, still crying, sits on her bed, and looks down, noticing the clump of hair she pulled from the woman is still in her hands. Consumed with hatred and anger, Phyllis stares at the hair for a moment, then sets it down. She goes to her drawer, and pulls out some cloth, and forms the cloth into the shape of a doll. Once she has done this, she picks up the hair, wraps it around the neck of the doll, and puts it into a chokehold.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want a ride home, doll?" Carl asks the woman as she finishes getting dressed.

"No thanks -- I'll walk." the woman says. Suddenly, she grabs her neck, gasping for air.

"Hey -- what's wrong?" Carl asks.

"I -- can't -- breathe." the woman says, clealy struggling to catch her breath.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still angry, Phyllis continues to choke the doll, then lets a small flame come out of her hand, causing it to set on fire.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping for breath, the woman now starts to scream through her labored breathing. "I'm burning! I'm on fire, I'm burning!" she screams, falling to the ground.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phyllis! Phyllis, no!" Phoebe begs, as Phyllis sits and watches the doll burn. "Phyllis please -- stop this."

"She has to be punished." Phyllis says, staring at the doll. "She has to be punished."

"Stop it!" Pearl screams, and she takes a deep breath and blows on the doll. An icy breath comes from her lips as the doll begins to freeze.

"Hey, Pearl -- you up here? You said you'd be in your darkroom and --" Cole says, walking in the doorway just as Pearl is breathing on the doll, seeing the entire thing. Cole just stares at her in shock, then turns and runs off.

"Cole! Cole wait -- please, don't go!" Pearl shouts, chasing after him. Phoebe and Phyllis follow behind.

"You -- you're some kind of -- monster." Cole says, looking at her in shock.

"No -- no, I'm not a monster, Cole. Please, just let me make you understand." Pearl begs.

"No -- no, I don't want to understand." Cole says, racing out of the house. He runs across the street, gets into his car, and starts it.

"Cole please -- wait!" Pearl screams, running into the middle of the street.

"Pearl, watch out!" Phoebe screams, as a car rounds the corner at a fast speed. Pearl doesn't see the car until it is right upon her, hitting her at top speed . . . . . .


	11. Tragedy

"Pearl! Oh god!" Phoebe screams, rushing to Pearl's side. Phyllis follows her. Cole quickly gets out of his car and goes to Pearl's side as well.

"Pearl -- Pearl, can you hear me?" Cole asks, gently touching her face.

"Cole." Pearl whispers, opening her eyes. She is very weak, and clearly struggling to stay conscious. "I'm -- so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I wanted -- to --"

"Shhh. It's okay." Cole says. The driver of the car that hit Pearl gets out.

"Oh gosh -- oh, I am so sorry." the girl says -- she is a young woman, possibly around nineteen years old. "My father doesn't know I have his car -- I wasn't going to be long. I never saw her, I swear. Will she be okay?" the girl asks, crying.

"I don't know." Phoebe replies. "The blue house across the street just had a telephone installed. Please -- see if they'll allow you to call for help."

"Oh -- okay." the girl says, running toward the house.

"This is my fault. This is all my fault Phoebe, you were right." Phyllis says, crying.

"It's not your fault Phyllis. If it's anyone's it's -- mine." Phoebe says.

"Cole -- I -- I'm not a -- monster." Pearl tells him.

"No -- no of course you're not. I'm so sorry I said that. I don't know what I saw, but -- when you get well, you can explain everything to me, alright?" Cole says.

"It -- hurts -- so -- much." Pearl says, her words broken.

"Help is on the way, darling. You are the strongest woman I know, Pearl. Don't you give up now." Cole says.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe, Cole, and Phyllis are all in the waiting lounge of the hospital. Phyllis has not stopped crying since they arrived. "Phoebe can you please quiet her down?" Cole asks.

"I'm trying." Phoebe says, hugging Phyllis tightly. "Sweetie -- I need you to calm down, okay?"

"But -- you were right, I'm -- evil." Phyllis says through her tears.

"Phyllis -- this is not the time or place for us to talk about this." Phoebe says, but Phyllis continues to sob. "Cole -- I don't think I can get her to calm down. Do you think one of the doctors might give her a sedative?"

"I'll ask." Cole says, and he goes to approach one of the nurses. Several minutes later, a nurse comes by with a large needle.

"What is that?" Phyllis asks, still crying.

"Just something to calm you down, dear. Don't you worry -- your cousin is being very well cared for." the nurse says.

"No -- no Phoebe, don't let her hurt me, I'll be good, I promise." Phyllis begs.

"Shhh. It's alright Phyllis, no one is hurting you." Phoebe says, holding Phyllis close as the nurse injects the needle into Phyllis' arm. Within minutes she drifts off to sleep in Phoebe's arms. "Is there a bed she can lie down in?" Phoebe asks.

"We have a few -- can you carry her?" the nurse asks Cole.

"He just had an accident himself not too long ago, I'm not sure he's strong enough to --" Phoebe begins.

"I'm perfectly capable Phoebe, thank you." Cole says, lifting Phyllis into his arms and following the nurse, then coming back out into the waiting area.

"Cole -- about what you saw." Phoebe begins.

"Don't -- I don't want to hear it, Phoebe." Cole says.

"There is an explanation Cole, and if you'll just listen to me --"

"I want to hear it from Pearl. When Pearl wakes up she'll explain everything." Cole insists.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phyllis awakens with Phoebe at her side, holding her hand. "Phoebe -- where am I?" Phyllis asks, looking around the room.

"We're at the hospital, remember? You were hysterical -- Cole and I asked to have you sedated. I need you to try and stay calm now, Phyllis. Please -- just stay calm and talk to me." Phoebe says.

"I'm -- thirsty." Phyllis says, still a bit groggy.

"Here, they left a pitcher of water in the room." Phoebe says, pouring her a glass. Phyllis sits up a bit, taking a drink.

"How is Pearl?" Phyllis asks.

"She made it through the surgery. Cole is with her." Phoebe says.

"Does he -- know? About our powers?" Phyllis asks.

"I don't know what to tell him. I tried, he -- he said that he wants to hear it from Pearl." Phoebe says. "I -- I think he's very -- scared and confused right now. Phyllis -- do you have a -- whitelighter?"

"Of course, but -- he won't help with this. Pearl wasn't hurt by magic, and -- Sam is very strict about the rules." Phyllis insists.

"Sam? Sam Wilder?" Phoebe asks.

"You know him? Is he your whiteligther, too? I didn't know that they stay in the family." Phyllis says.

"Oh, I guess they do." Phoebe says. "Strict about the rules, huh? Alright then." Phoebe says to herself in disbelief.

"Phoebe, I'm real sorry. I just got so -- angry. How could he do that to me?" Phyllis asks.

"Who?" Phoebe replies.

"Carl. I went to see him, and he was in his room, in his bed with this -- other woman, and they were -- oh Phoebe, I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill them both."

"I think you were trying to kill one of them when Pearl and I came in the room." Phoebe says.

"I -- I couldn't stop myself -- I had pulled out some of her hair, and and I just -- I just couldn't stop myself, I was so angry. Phoebe, what if you're right? What if I am evil?" Phyllis asks.

"Phyllis, we just need to teach you to -- control your emotions -- and your powers. You've never been taught how to use them properly, have you?" Phoebe asks.

"My mother tried to teach me, but -- she said I was -- impossible and incorrigable." Phyllis says. "And then she died when I was just eleven -- I wanted to learn, I used to ask Pamela and Pearl all kinds of questions, but they would just get so angry at me so -- I just tried to figure them out for myself. I'm not bad, Phoebe -- I swear, I'm not." Phyllis starts to cry.

"I know -- you're a good girl, Phyllis, you're just -- a little naive. Don't you worry -- I'm going to help you learn how to control your powers and -- use them for good. Alright?" Phoebe says.

"Okay." Phyllis says. "Can -- can I go see Pearl? Please?"

"Why don't you rest a little more, honey. I'll get you some food, and I'll go look in on Pearl and -- see if she's up for visitors yet." Phoebe says. "I'll be right back, you be a good girl and stay here, okay?"

"I will -- I promise." Phyllis says, and Phoebe leaves the room. She heads to Pearl's room and enters -- Cole is sitting at her side, holding her hand.

"How is she?" Phoebe asks.

"She -- still hasn't woken up. The doctors said they gave her quite a bit of medication to put her to sleep during the surgery." Cole says.

"Cole, she'll be alright." Phoebe says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have left like that. I don't understand what I saw but -- I know there has to be a logical, rational explanation for it. It just -- shocked me so much, I -- I didn't know such things could happen." Cole says. Pearl begins to stir, opening her eyes.

"Cole." she whispers.

"I'm here, darling. I'm right here." Cole says, squeezing her hand.

"What happened?" Pearl asks.

"You had an accident. You're in the hospital -- the doctors performed surgery to stop the bleeding. You were hurt very badly, dear. But you're going to be well again. I've made some phone calls, I have some of the best physicians in the country on their way here right now. You're going to get nothing but the best care available." Cole tells her.

"Phoebe." Pearl whispers, turning to look at her.

"I'm here. Cole is right -- you're going to get well." Phoebe says.

"You -- must tell him the -- truth." Pearl says.

"Shhh. Darling, you need to rest. Please -- save your strength." Cole tells her.

"Cole -- please -- you have to listen to Phoebe. Everything she will tell you -- it's all true. Please -- promise me you'll listen to her." Pearl says.

"Darling please -- you're going to be okay." Cole says.

"Pearl -- you will be alright. Remember what I told you, you WILL be alright." Phoebe says, starting to cry.

"No -- not in this time. You were right Phoebe -- he belongs to you. He always has." Pearl says, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Cole -- promise me you will believe everything Phoebe tells you."

"Pearl -- please." Cole says, fighting back his own tears.

"Promise me." Pearl insists, now becoming weaker.

"I -- I promise." Cole says. Pearl takes both of their hands.

"I want -- I want you to be -- happy. And know that -- I do forgive you." Pearl says. "Be happy Cole -- I love you." Pearl says, then she closes her eyes and breathes her last breath.

"Pearl! NO! Pearl!" Cole shouts, sobbing as he buries his head in her chest. Pamela and Gordon come to the door of the room just as this happens.

"We just heard -- no -- no, Pearl!" Pamela says, crying as she goes to her side.

"I'm so sorry -- I'll go tell Phyllis." Phoebe says, and she leaves the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Phoebe says, wiping the tears away as she enters Phyllis' room.

"Hi Phoebe. I was real hungry, so the nurse brought me some food." Phyllis says, as she finishes eating. "Can I go see Pearl now? She does want to see me, doesn't she? Oh, I hope she's not too sore with me."

"Sweetie -- I'm so sorry. Pearl didn't make it. She's gone." Phoebe says, starting to cry.

"No. No -- you said that in your time, Pearl lived to be almost ninety. You said how much your grandmother loved her. That she had a great career as a photographer. She couldn't have died. She just couldn't." Phyllis says, crying.

"Things are -- different now, I guess." Phoebe says, hugging Phyllis.

"But -- but I love her. I know she thought I was a big pest, but -- she was like a big sister to me. And I never told her that." Phyllis says, crying even harder.

"Honey, I promise -- she knew. And in her next life, she WILL be a big sister -- well, to me anyway. And I know that she loved you just as much as you loved her." Phoebe says.

"I -- I want to go home. Phoebe, please take me home." Phyllis says.

"Okay honey -- let's go home." Phoebe says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole enters Turner Manor in a rage, slamming the door as he walks in. "Master Cole -- you're home. How is Miss Pearl?" Mrs. Jensen asks.

"There is no Miss Pearl any longer." Cole says in monotone voice. He makes his way to the liqour cabinet, and takes out to full bottles of scotch and a drinking glass, and proceeds into the parlor. He sits down on the sofa, opens one of the bottles, pours a full glass, and downs it in one gulp.

"Master Cole -- I am so sorry. Miss Pearl was a good woman. And I don't think she would want you to --" Mrs. Jensen begins.

"Leave me." Cole says, pouring himself another drink.

"Master Cole, please don't --"

"I said LEAVE ME!" Cole screams at her.

"Very well, I -- I'll go tend to Miss Virginia then." Mrs. Jensen says nervously, and she leaves the room. Cole downs several more drinks, and then Carl enters the room.

"Cole -- how's the missus-to-be?" Carl asks. Cole gets up, marches over to Carl, grabs him by the neck and shoves him against the wall.

"You want to ruin me little brother? You want to ruin me? Well too damn LATE! Because I'm already ruined." Cole says.

"Pearl didn't make it, huh? I'm sorry." Carl says, gasping for breath.

"Like hell you are. You -- are from the DEVIL, Carl Turner! And you have exactly two weeks to get your filthy, criminal self OUT of this house." Cole says, and he pulls out a photo from his pocket -- it's a photo of he and Phoebe kissing while Cole is in his bed, and he shoves it in Carl's face. "There is no one else but YOU that could have done this. Pamela found it in Pearl's room."

"I thought Pearl had a right to know." Carl says smugly.

"Well, Pearl is gone. So your little plan failed. Now get out." Cole says angrily.

"Hey -- at least you still have your little maid girlfriend, huh?" Carl says. Cole pulls his hand back and slugs Carl in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Carl stands up, grabbing his jaw. "You'll be sorry for that, brother. You'll be sorry indeed." Carl says, and he leaves.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoebe -- can you help me -- find my direction?" Phyllis asks, as Phoebe helps her get ready for bed.

"What direction?" Phoebe asks.

"Pearl always said that I -- never had any -- direction in life. Can you help me find it? I want to make Pearl proud of me." Phyllis says.

"Of course I can." Phoebe says, giving Phyllis a hug. "You get some sleep, sweetie. I'm gonna go check on Cole. I have a feeling he needs a friend right now."

"Okay. Phoebe -- I love you." Phyllis says.

"I love you too, Phyllis. Good night." Phoebe says, kissing her on the forehead as she leaves.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe enters Turner Manor -- Mrs. Jensen is pacing in the hallway. "Oh, Miss Phoebe -- oh, I am so glad you're here. Master Cole is -- oh I just can't reach him, he's hurting so deeply right now. He's very fond of you -- perhaps he'll listen to you." Mrs. Jensen says.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asks.

"In the parlor. I'm so worried about him, Miss Phoebe. I've never seen him like this before." Mrs. Jensen says.

"Don't worry -- I'll take care of him. Why don't you -- go keep an eye on Virginia tonight. Tell her I'm sorry I haven't been by and -- I'll be up to see her tomorrow." Phoebe says.

"Thank you Miss Phoebe. I'll do that." Mrs. Jensen says, and she leaves. Phoebe goes into the parlor -- Cole is sitting in a chair, staring into space. The room is a wreck -- several lamps are broken. There are two empty, shattered scotch bottles lying on the floor, and one that is more than half empty sitting at Cole's side on an end table. Cole is holding and empty glass in his hand.

"Cole?" Phoebe says, kneeling down at his side. "Give me that." Phoebe says, trying to pry the glass from his hand.

"Leave me alone." Cole says, pushing her away.

"You've had enough." Phoebe says, still fighting to get the glass from him. Cole shoves her to the ground.

"I'll decide when I've had enough." Cole says, pouring himself another glass and downing it quickly. Phoebe stands up.

"You're not deciding anything right now. You're drunk." Phoebe says.

"Figured that out all by yourself, huh? Wow. Aren't you brilliant." Cole says sarcastically, slurring his words quite a bit as he speaks. Cole gets up and stumbles to the fireplace -- there is a photo of he and Pearl on the mantle. Cole picks it up, and starts to sob.

"Cole -- please. Sit down. I'll make you some coffee." Phoebe says, standing behind him.

"I dont -- want -- COFFEE!" Cole screams, slamming the photo back down onto the mantle, shattering the glass that covers it. Cole starts to sob even harder. He turns and faces Phoebe, then he grabs her, pulls her close, and kisses her roughly on the lips.

"Cole, stop it!" Phoebe says, shoving him away.

"No -- you want this, don't you? DON'T YOU!" Cole screams at her, grabbing her and kissing her again, even rougher this time. Phoebe pulls away from him again, and slaps him across the face. Cole just stands there staring at her, stunned. After a moment, he drops to his knees, sobbing and consumed with grief. Phoebe kneels down next to him and takes him in her arms. "Pearl -- oh Pearl." Cole says through his sobs.

"Shhhh. It's okay baby. I'm here. Everything will be okay now." Phoebe says, holding him close and rocking him gently in her arms . . . . . . .


	12. The Truth Revealed

Phoebe wakes up early the next morning -- she is sitting on the floor, her back against the sofa in the parlor at Turner Manor. Cole is lying in her arms, his head resting on her chest, sound asleep. Phoebe gently runs her fingers through his hair. "Cole?" she whispers quietly. "Cole, wake up." she says, gently tapping his face. Cole moans a bit, shifting his weight slightly just as Mrs. Jensen enters the parlor.

"Oh, Miss Phoebe." Mrs. Jensen says, not knowing how to react.

"Can you bring me some coffee for him please?" Phoebe asks. Mrs. Jensen sighs sadly and leaves the room. A few minutes later she brings a pot of coffee and two coffee cups in and sets them down next to Phoebe.

"Is he --" Mrs. Jensen begins.

"It's okay -- he'll be fine. I'll take care of him." Phoebe says. Mrs. Jensen leaves the room. Phoebe pours some coffee into one of the cups. "Cole -- wake up Cole, please." Phoebe says, touching his face again, a little harder this time.

"No, don't." Cole mumbles.

"Come on -- take a drink, you'll be fine." Phoebe says, putting the cup to his lips. Barely awake, Cole takes a small sip of the coffee, then starts to cough. "Shhhh. You're alright, Cole. Take it easy." Phoebe says, setting the cup down.

"Phoebe -- what are you doing here?" Cole mumbles, sitting up a bit.

"You don't remember anything about last night, do you?" Phoebe asks. Cole looks around the room in a daze.

"We -- we didn't --" Cole begins.

"Hardly. You could barely stand up, let alone -- well, THAT." Phoebe says. "Come on -- lie back on the sofa, drink some coffee. After about ten or twelve cups you should be fine." Phoebe helps him up to the sofa, and gives him a cup of coffee. After he takes a few sips, he glances around the room again.

"Did I do this?" Cole asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did. It was pretty much like this when I got here last night." Phoebe says.

"I don't -- usually -- behave like that, I --" Cole begins.

"It's alright. We all deal with grief in our -- own way." Phoebe says. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Cole says.

"No, I think I can guess pretty well." Phoebe says.

"I should call -- Pamela. We'll need to plan the -- wake. If she'll even speak to me." Cole says.

"Why wouldn't Pamela speak to you?" Phoebe asks.

"Carl took pictures of you and I -- that night. He sent them to Pearl." Cole says.

"You know about that?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. How do you know about it?" Cole asks.

"Pearl. She confronted me about it. But we -- we talked and -- worked things through." Phoebe says.

"Well, Pamela doesn't know that. She found the photos in Pearl's room and -- she's furious. With both of us." Cole says.

"I'll -- try and speak with her." Phoebe says.

"I asked Carl to move out. That's one of the last things I remember doing yesterday." Cole says. "I told him to be gone in two weeks. That should give me enough time to -- get Virginia settled somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"I know Carl. He'll go to the press, expose everything that happened with Virginia, just to get revenge on me. I have to protect her. Phoebe -- I'll find somewhere for her to stay. Somewhere -- safe. I want you to stay with her." Cole says.

"I'm not sure that I can do that Cole." Phoebe says. "I don't know if I can stay here any longer. I've already done enough damage."

"I don't understand. You said you wouldn't leave until Virginia was -- well. She's doing so much better, but -- she still has a long way to go. You can't abandon her now." Cole says. "You said you wouldn't, you promised."

"Cole -- I just have so many things to tell you, but you're in no condition to hear any of them right now. Let's get you through this hangover, get a bath, a shave -- then we'll talk -- about everything." Phoebe says.

"Pearl said I should trust everything you tell me. So I will -- I promised her I would, and I will." Cole says. "How is Virginia? Have you looked in on her?"

"No -- Mrs. Jensen has been taking care of her, I assume she's fine, I haven't heard otherwise." Phoebe says.

"I wish I had told Pearl about her. I so wish I had told Pearl about her." Cole says regretfully.

"We can't live in the past, Cole. Trust me -- I know this more than anyone." Phoebe tells him. "Here -- have another cup of coffee." Phoebe says, noticing he has finished his cup. "I'm going to make all of this right, Cole. I swear to you -- I WILL make this right." she says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Phoebe leads Cole to the attic at Molly's House. "Phoebe, where are you taking me?" Cole asks.

"To the truth." Phoebe replies. "Pearl asked me to tell you the truth -- so I will." she says. She goes to a hidden compartment in the wall, and takes out the Book of Shadows.

"What's that?" Cole asks.

"Part of the truth." Phoebe says -- she sits down in an old couch that is gathering dust, brushing the dust away. Cole sits down next to her.

"I've never seen that before, what's -- OW!" Cole shouts, as he touches the book and receives a shock. "What the hell?"

"You can't touch it." Phoebe says. "It won't let you."

"Phoebe -- it's a BOOK, it's not alive." Cole says.

"Yes it is." Phoebe replies. "Cole -- remember what Pearl said? That you have to believe that every single thing I tell you is the truth."

"I haven't forgotten." Cole replies.

"Alright then -- what you saw, in Phyllis' room. That wasn't your imagination -- it was real. Cole -- Pearl was a witch. An honest-to-goodness, spell casting, potion making witch. And so am I." Phoebe tells him. Cole stares at her in disbelief for a moment.

"Alright -- I'm not doing this. I expected you to be serious about this. My fiancee is DEAD, and if you think I'm going to play along with some silly -- Phoebe -- what's happening?" Cole says nervously as Phoebe takes his hand and levitates a bit with him.

"Pearl didn't have that power. I didn't always, either. I kind of -- stole it from a warlock. Long story." Phoebe says, sitting them back down.

"This is a dream, isn't it? I'm still passed out in the parlor from drinking too much, and this is all a dream. Okay, I'm -- ready to wake up now." Cole says, and he closes his eyes, and opens them again.

"It's not a dream, Cole. It's the truth." Phoebe says. "I'm a witch. Pearl was a witch. Phyllis and Pamela -- they're witches too."

"This is insane." Cole says, clearly a bit nervous.

"There's more." Phoebe says.

"Oh, good. There's more. Can't wait." Cole says.

"I'm -- not really supposed to be here. I'm not from this time, Cole. I'm from the future." Phoebe says.

"Oh -- the future. What year?" Cole asks, almost as if he's humoring her.

"2002." Phoebe replies.

"Wow. You're a long way from home then, aren't you?" Cole asks.

"Cole, I'm not making this up." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe -- do you realize how MAD you sound? If you told this to anyone else they would have you locked away forever!" Cole shouts, standing up and pacing.

"It's not like I'm advertising it, Cole. Please -- sit down. I'm not finished." Phoebe says.

"Well I am." Cole says, starting to leave. Phoebe gets up and grabs him.

"Cole, in the future you were my husband. We were MARRIED, Cole. We were married." Phoebe tells him.

"And this would be possible -- how? Did I travel to the future to meet you?" Cole asks.

"Cole -- you promised Pearl you'd believe me." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, well Pearl didn't tell me that you would be making up insane stories." Cole says.

"Did I make up the levitating, Cole? Pearl breathing ice breath, did I make THAT up?" Phoebe asks. "Please -- sit down and let me finish." Cole reluctantly sits back down. "Cole -- your mother -- Elizabeth -- she didn't run off and leave you when you were an infant. I killed her." Phoebe says. "I cast a spell to go back in time and -- I killed her. I had to kill her, Cole -- because she was evil. She was a -- demon."

"A demon. You're a witch, my mother was a demon -- I guess that makes me half-demon then, huh? Lucky me, where are MY powers?" Cole asks sarcastically.

"They're -- bound." Phoebe says. "I gave you a potion as an infant and -- bound your powers. In my reality Cole -- your mother killed your father and raised you in the underworld. You joined a demon gang and when not in your human form you went by the name of Belthazor. Demons can live for hundreds of years if they're not vanquished. You were very powerful -- you were sent to kill my sisters and I. The reason Phyllis and I look so much alike is because -- because I'm her reincarnation. I have a sister, Prue -- in the past, she was Pearl. And my sister Piper was Pamela. Pamela is my great-grandmother. I've tried to avoid interfering in her life as much as possible because if I do anything to screw up her path with Gordon -- well, there's a good chance I won't exist. So far I'm still here so -- obviously, that hasn't happened." Cole just stares at her, not saying a word. "When you and I met -- in my reality -- we connected almost -- immediately. You fell in love with me, Cole -- you were a demon, and you fell in love with me. Unfortunately, you -- well, things got a little out of control and -- you turned evil again, after you had renounced your powers. My sisters and I -- we vanquished you. I was pregnant -- I lost the child. All I wanted was to find a way to get you back, Cole. I thought if I came back for you, I could make it right for us. Because I just couldn't believe that you and I weren't meant to be. I didn't think about how many things I would change in that one action of vanquishing your mother and binding your powers. I know I can't stay here, Cole -- I don't belong here. And I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." Cole doesn't say a word -- he just stares blankly at her. "Cole -- are you alright?"

"Nanny Alice -- she never liked my mother." Cole says. "My -- real mother. She once told me that she never understood why my father married her. She said it was almost as if he were -- bewitched by her or something."

"More like be-demoned." Phoebe says.

"You say I have powers?" Cole asks. "What are they?"

"You can -- manipulate fire. All demons can. Some witches can too -- Phyllis can, but -- her powers intended for good." Phoebe tells him. "Demons can also -- shimmer -- that means vanish and go to other place unseen. They can also shapeshift -- turn into images of other people, other demons. And they can turn people into inanimate objects, animals -- anything they wish."

"Well -- I can think of a few occasions on which some of those things would have come in handy." Cole says.

"That's the thing, Cole. You can't use your powers for -- evil or -- personal gain or you'll -- BECOME evil." Phoebe says.

"Do you believe I'm evil, Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"Oh, no. Your human side is all good. That's why you were so conflicted all the time in my reality -- you had a constant battle between good and evil going on within you. It was a non-stop struggle for you, even when your demon side was vanquished and you became all human, that's why it was so easy for the source to possess you." Phoebe says.

"The source?" Cole asks.

"Of all evil. That's what possessed you." Phoebe says.

"Could that happen -- again?" Cole asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe replies. "You've never known your powers -- you've only known good. Because you only knew evil in my time -- I think that's why evil -- won. But now -- since you've only known good -- I don't think evil would have enough power over you this time."

"I don't want these powers, Phoebe. I don't want to have them." Cole says.

"You don't have to. They're bound -- and they can stay bound -- forever." Phoebe tells him.

"What about you? What will happen to you?" Cole asks.

"I -- I have to go back. To my own time." Phoebe says.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say." Cole says. "Can you please just -- wait until I get Viriginia -- settled somewhere safe? Just another -- week or so?"

"Of course." Phoebe replies. "My plan was to bring you back -- as good to -- my time, but -- you have Virginia to look after. I know you can't leave your sister."

"A sister that wouldn't exist if you hadn't done what you did." Cole says. "Phoebe did Pearl know -- the truth about me before she died?"

"Yes." Phoebe tells him.

"I -- think I'd like to go home now." Cole says, trying to take in everything he has just learned.

"Okay -- I should probably go spend some time with Virginia anyway. Come on -- let's go." Phoebe says, taking his hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two weeks later . . . . . . 

"It is beautiful, isn't it." Virginia says, admiring the dress she is wearing that she made for herself in the mirror.

"It's very beautiful, Virginia." Phoebe says. Virginia sighs.

"I wish Michael could see it." Virginia says.

"Would you like me to get him?" Phoebe asks.

"No -- not that Michael. My fiancee. I wish he could see this dress. He said that I looked beautiful in lavendar." Virginia says. "May I light the candle you brought me?"

"Of course." Phoebe says. "Just be careful." Virginia carefully takes a match and lights the candle, then sets it on the window sill. "Virginia -- would you like to tell me about Michael?" Phoebe asks, this being the first time Virginia has mentioned him.

"He was so handsome. And so smart. I loved him so much. We would go on picnics and hold hands outside on the swing. He said I was the prettiest girl he knew." Virginia says, smiling happily. "But I know he's not coming back. I wish he could come back, but he can't." Virginia says, starting to cry.

"It's okay, Virginia. It's okay to be sad." Phoebe tells her, taking her hand.

"He said he would take me away. That he would protect me. He tried to protect me -- he did. He tried so hard." Virginia says.

"Virginia -- can you tell me what happened to Michael?" Phoebe asks.

"No -- no, I can't talk about that. I don't want to." Virginia says. "I think I'd like to take a nap now."

"Okay -- let's go to your bed." Phoebe says.

"May I keep the dress on?" Virginia asks.

"Of course." Phoebe says, helping Virginia lie down. "Go to sleep, Virginia. I'll be back later." Phoebe leaves. She goes into the kitchen to find Mrs. Jensen. "Mrs. Jensen -- where is Cole?"

"He's at City Hall at a press conference. He said he'd be there most of the day. Is something wrong with Miss Virginia?" Mrs. Jensen asks.

"I think she -- had a bit of a breakthrough today. She started talking about Michael -- her fiancee. It's the first time she's mentioned him." Phoebe says. "Mrs. Jensen, what was he like?"

"Well, I thought he was a very bright, very kind young man. I was completely shocked by what he did to Miss Virginia -- I consider myself a good judge of character, Miss Phoebe. I don't know how I could have been so wrong about him." Mrs. Jensen says. "Do you think Miss Virginia is remembering what happened to her?"

"I think she might be." Phoebe says. "She's fine though -- when it got too much for her, we stopped. She wanted to lie down and take a nap."

"Well that's good." Mrs. Jensen says, putting her jacket on and spotting Carl in the hallway. "YOU are supposed to be gone from this house."

"I still got till tomorrow." Carl says. "Don't worry -- I'll be outta here soon enough." he says, and he heads upstairs.

"Good riddance too." Mrs. Jensen says. "That boy is a menace. He always has been. I swear, he's had the devil in him since birth. I have to run to the market. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'm leaving too -- I want to see if I can catch Cole at City Hall -- I really need to speak with him." Phoebe says, and they both leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole is leaving the City Hall building just as Phoebe arrives. "Cole! Cole!" Phoebe shouts, rushing to catch up with him.

"Phoebe? What's going on?" Cole asks.

"We need to talk -- do you have time, it's important." Phoebe says.

"I'm on my lunch break -- come on, let's go get a bite to eat." Cole says, and he and Phoebe go into a restaurant and sit down.

"Cole I -- I think Virginia had a breakthrough today. She started talking about Michael -- she brought him up, not me." Phoebe says. "I think she's -- on the verge of remembering."

"That's wonderful." Cole says. "Phoebe -- I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for her. Did it -- upset her to talk about Michael?"

"No -- not at all. Actually, she seemed -- happy when she talked about him. Cole, that's something that's never made sense to me. Virginia calls the doll Michael. I've never quite made sense out of why she would want to name her 'child' after the man who raped her. Even if she doesn't remember, it is buried in her subconscious and -- that has just never made sense to me." Phoebe says. Suddenly she comes to a horrible realization. "Cole -- oh god -- Cole, I don't think that Michael raped Virginia."

"Phoebe -- she gave birth. I was there. Are you saying they -- had a physical relationship? I don't believe my sister would do that." Cole says.

"Cole -- I don't think the baby was Michael's." Phoebe says.

"What are you saying, Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"I'm saying -- I don't think the baby was Michael's." Phoebe says, horrified.

"Phoebe, the only other person in that attic was -- oh my god." Cole says, his eyes filling up with anger.

"Cole, Mrs. Jensen is at the market. And Carl had just come into the house when we left, he was in the hallway, he could have heard me telling Mrs. Jensen that Virginia is getting her memory back." Phoebe says, terrified.

"Let's go." Cole says, grabbing her hand and rushing out of the restaurant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia is lying in her bed, asleep. When she awakens, she finds Carl sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "Hello Virginia. I'm sorry I haven't been up to visit you in so long. But we're alone now -- have you missed me?" Carl says, running his fingers through her hair. Virigina sits up, trembling.

"Stay away from me." Virginia tells him. "I told Michael all about the things you've done to me. He says you're sick, and he's going to take me far, far away from here, and he's going to tell Cole, too."

"I've already told you, Virginia -- if you ever tell Cole about us, I WILL kill him. And now that you've told Michael -- I guess I'll have to kill him, too." Carl says. Virginia stares at Carl in shock, beginning to recall everything that happened in the attic that day . . . . . . .

"Stay away from me! I won't ever let you hurt me again, Carl!" Virginia shouts. Carl grabs her roughly. 

"I told you -- you belong to ME, Virginia. No one else can EVER have you!" Carl shouts. He shoves her down on the ground, tears her dress, and forces himself on top of her. Virginia cries the entire time, begging him to stop. 

"Leave her alone!" Michael shouts, coming up the stairs. "Let her go Carl, or so help me, I will KILL you!"

"Kill me? I don't think so." Carl says. He sits up and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a gun. He points it straight at Michael and fires, hitting him directly in the chest. Michael collapses to the ground as Virginia screams. Carl hears someone coming up the stairs -- he quickly zips up his pants and places the gun in Virginia's hands . . . . . 

"No. No, you will never hurt me like that again." Virginia says. She gets out of bed and starts to run from Carl. He grabs her forcefully, shoving her against the wall.

"I told you, Virginia -- you're MINE!" he shouts. Carl pulls a gun out of his pocket and puts it up to Virginia's throat. "You will do what I ask, or I will kill Cole, and Nanny Alice, AND your new friend Phoebe." he threatens, just as Cole and Phoebe come up the stairs.

"Let her go!" Cole screams. "It's over, Carl -- let her go." Carl angrily throws Virginia against the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Ginny!" Cole shouts.

"It's not over, brother. It won't be over until I'm rid of YOU. The golden boy, the perfect son -- I could never live up to you. Nothing I ever did was good enough for father, OR for you." Carl says, pointing the gun directly at Cole.

"You're sick, Carl. You're a sick, twisted man -- and you will rot in prison for the rest of your life." Cole says.

"That's where you're wrong, brother. That's where you're dead wrong -- literally." Carl says, and he pulls back the trigger and fires. The bullet hits Cole in the stomach, and he collapses to the ground.

"Cole! NO!" Phoebe screams. She lunges toward Carl, and he fires the gun at her, but she levitates herself, causing the bullet to miss.

"What the hell?" Carl says, as Phoebe lands herself behind Carl, grabbing him. Carl struggles with her as she causes the gun to fire into the air several times until it is unloaded of bullets.

"Who's the tough guy now, Carl?" Phoebe says. They continue their physical struggle, and as they struggle Phoebe accidentally knocks over the candle in the window -- it quickly causes the curtains to catch on fire. Phoebe shoves Carl into one of the burning curtains as he lets out a loud scream, then falls to the ground, his entire body engulfed in flames. Phoebe rushes to Cole's side. "Cole? Oh god -- alright -- if I do this we can come back, we will come back and save Virginia, I promise." Phoebe says, taking Cole's unconscious body in her arms and holding him close. "A time for everything -- and everything its place. Return us now through time and space. A time for everything, and everything its place. Return us now through time and space." Phoebe chants, and then she and Cole vanish together . . . . .


	13. Return to the Present

Phoebe finds herself in her room -- it looks similar to the way it looked when she left her time -- but not exactly the same. "Cole? Cole, can you hear me?" Phoebe says, touching his face -- he is still unconscious, his skin cold and clammy. "Oh god, he's in shock. Leo! LEO!" Phoebe screams at the top of her lungs. There is no response. "Oh, come on, dammit. LEO!!!!" Phoebe screams, even louder this time.

"What?" Leo says, stumbling into the room -- through the door. Phoebe looks up at him in shock. He is dressed in a ratty t-shirt and jeans, he has a beard, and his hair is disheveled.

"Leo? Is that you?" Phoebe asks. "Oh, nevermind, I don't have time -- just heal him, please." Phoebe begs.

"Heal him? And how, exactly, would I do THAT?" Leo asks, moving closer to Phoebe. Phoebe immediately smells alcohol on his breath.

"Have you been DRINKING?" she asks.

"Oh, PLEASE don't give me the speech again, I can practically recite it in my sleep." Leo says.

"Leo, you are my whitelighter, and Cole is going to die if you don't heal him!" Phoebe shouts.

"Phoebe -- you know I can't do that anymore. Call 9-1-1." Leo says nonchalantly.

"Call 9-1-1? Leo, he was SHOT -- people will ask questions -- maybe Daryl can cover for us, but --" Phoebe begins.

"Phoebe -- Daryl is DEAD. You know that." Leo says.

"Dead, what? HOW?" Phoebe asks, stunned.

"When all hell broke loose at the courthouse -- literally. Emilio's trial -- that bastard demonic DA who -- stole Piper from me." Leo says. "I really don't want to talk about this right now, Phebes. I don't know who the hell this this latest rescue of yours is, but you'd better get him help, or he's not gonna make it." Leo says. Too angry, confused, and frustrated to argue, Phoebe picks up the phone and dials 9-1-1 . . . .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the ride, babe!" Phoebe hears someone yell loudly in the outside of the hospital ER doors, and she hears a motorcycle speed off. Phoebe does a double-take as she looks at the woman coming into the waiting area.

"Prue?" Phoebe says, standing up. Prue is dressed in full 'biker-chick' rigalia, complete with a tattoo on her arm.

"What's this, Halloween? A little early for that, isn't it?" Prue asks, as Phoebe is still wearing her clothes from 1918.

"ME? What the hell are YOU wearing? Nevermind THAT -- how the heck are you ALIVE?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh -- cause I'm not dead." Prue replies, looking at Phoebe VERY strangely. "Leo told me you brought some friend of yours here -- another charity case of yours? You still playing 'good witch', Phoebe? Give it up. Nobody cares. You know as well as I do that it's all a crock."

"Prue, what are you talking about? How can you say that? We're the Charmed Ones -- it's our destiny." Phoebe says.

"Oh, destiny, shmestiny. How long you gonna hang out here, I've got a date in two hours." Prue says.

"I -- was kind of hoping you could bring me a change of clothes. Where's Piper, by the way?" Phoebe asks. "Did she and Leo get into a fight, I've never seen him like that." Prue starts to laugh.

"Oh, you're a real riot, sis. You know what a boozehound Leo's become ever since Piper embraced her dark side. Hey, what the hell, he's dead anyway -- who's he gonna hurt?" Prue says.

"He's a whitelighter -- whitelighters CANNOT be emotionless drunks." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about? Leo's about as much of a whitelighter as I am now." Prue says.

"Prue -- I need you to find someone for me. Her name is Paige Matthews -- I need you to look into it and see if you can find her, she might be working for social services." Phoebe says. Prue sighs.

"Look -- you're not gonna win this one Phebes. Leo gave up, I gave up -- you've got no one on your side. The Charmed Ones are DEAD, Phoebe -- deal with it. I'm going home -- you have fun hanging out here with your 'innocent of the week' that you've decided to play savior to this time around." Prue leaves. Phoebe watches in disbelief as she goes. Suddenly her mind is flooded with memories -- memories of a reality that her actions created. The reality she's found herself in -- one that's nothing like the one she left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor leads Phoebe into Cole's room -- she immediately goes to his side. "Will he be alright?" Phoebe asks.

"It was touch and go during the surgery, but -- barring any complications, I do expect a full recovery. Miss Halliwell, the bullet that we removed -- my father collected guns. That bullet was -- an antique. They haven't manufactured that type of bullet -- or the firearm that used it -- since 1920." the doctor tells her. "You're sure this was a robbery attempt?"

"I'm sure. He's a -- friend of mine, he somehow made his way to my house -- I didn't realize how badly hurt he was until we got up to my room and he collapsed." Phoebe says, making up the most credible lie she can.

"Well -- I'm sure the police will want to speak with him once he's strong enough." the doctor says.

"Is there any way we can -- keep the cops out of this? I'm pretty sure my friend -- won't want to press charges." Phoebe says.

"Miss Halliwell, I am required, by LAW, to report any gunshot victims that are brought into this hospital to the authorities." the doctor says.

"Well can't you just -- bend the rules a little bit?" Phoebe asks. "Just this once? Please." Phoebe begs. The doctor hesitates for a moment.

"I will wait until your friend -- awakens. If this is his wish as well -- I will consider it." the doctor says. "Have me paged if you need anything." the doctor leaves. Phoebe takes Cole's hand, and sits next to him, recalling memories that weren't there in her previous reality. Memories of the new district attorney -- Brian Walker -- becoming fixated on Piper upon his arrival. Memories of the demonic battle at the courthouse during Emilio's trial that killed all of the innocents present -- including Daryl. Phoebe recalls more about the demon attorney that appeared where Cole would have in time -- he looked exactly like Carl. He pursued Piper with aggression, and she eventually gave in to him -- she turned evil, leaving Leo devastated. Leo then fell from grace as whitelighter, becoming consumed with anger, sinking into a deep, alcohol-induced depression. Devastated by Piper's turning to evil, Prue also decided to reject her powers as a Charmed One. She quit her job, and took up with a rough crowd of bikers, claiming that evil would always win and there was no point in fighting it, so she was going to enjoy life on her terms.

"Oh, what have I done to you? All of you? I have to fix this. Somehow I have to make all of this right again." Phoebe says to herself. Cole begins to awaken, his eyes focusing on everything around him.

"Phoebe." he says in a whisper of a voice.

"Hey. I'm right here." Phoebe says, touching his cheek gently.

"Virgina. Where is Virginia?" he asks.

"We're going to save Virginia. As soon as you're well. We'll go back -- I promise." Phoebe says.

"Back? Where are we?" Cole asks, looking around the room. He looks at the machine that's beeping next to him. "What's that?"

 

"It's a heart monitor. It's making sure your heart rate is normal. You're in the ICU -- that's intensive care. We're in my time, Cole -- I had no choice. You would have died, I -- I knew that you could be saved here." Phoebe says.

"But -- Virginia --" Cole begins.

"We'll go back. As soon as you're well and strong enough, we'll go back and we'll save her, and she'll be fine. I promise." Phoebe says. Prue enters the room.

"Hey, here's that change of clothes you wanted -- how's your friend?" Prue asks, tossing some clothes at her. Cole looks up at her.

"Pearl." he says, smiling at her.

"Cole -- this is my sister, Prue. Remember -- I told you about her." Phoebe says.

"Hey handsome -- you like bikes?" Prue asks.

"Prue -- he's already confused enough -- maybe now isn't a good time." Phoebe says.

"No -- stay." Cole says. He turns and looks at Phoebe. "She's Pearl -- you told me she's who Pearl becomes."

"Yeah, but -- trust me, she's nothing like Pearl. Actually -- because of what I've done, she's nothing like PRUE either." Phoebe says.

"He is cute, Phebes. Maybe this one is worth saving." Prue says. "Listen -- about this Paige Matthews girl you want me to find. Don't say I never did anything for you. I looked into it -- I think I found her." Prue says.

"Really? Where?" Phoebe asks.

"Jail." Prue says.

"Jail? Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Got picked up for auto theft and DUI yesterday. You still want me to go get her for you?" Prue asks.

"No -- I'll do it. Later. Obviously she's not going anywhere." Phoebe says.

"Whatever. I'm heading home -- nice to meet you, cutie." Prue says, winking at Cole as she leaves. Phoebe shoots an angry glare at her.

"You're sure she's Pearl?" Cole asks.

"I'm not too sure of anything anymore." Phoebe says. "Cole -- I not only changed your past, I -- I changed my entire life. Prue wasn't alive when I left -- but now she is, and she's -- well, she's what you would probably refer to as a -- tramp. And Piper -- she turned evil. She was the one who never even wanted powers, and she turned evil. Cole, I think Carl's reincarnation took your place -- I think he was reincarnated as a demon. Our whitelighter, Leo, who was married to Piper, got his wings clipped because he sank into a depression and became a bum and a drunk. And now I find out that Paige, my other sister who knows nothing about us, is in prison for drinking and driving in a stolen car."

"And none of this was happening when you left?" Cole asks.

"Not even close. And what's even MORE bizarre is I have these two sets of memories now -- one of my reality BEFORE I changed everything, and one after." Phoebe tells him. "But let's not worry about that right now. How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Just -- tired." Cole says.

"They've got you on some pretty strong painkillers right now. Sleep is the best thing for you for the next few days." Phoebe tells him.

"I need to get well -- we need to get to Virginia." Cole says.

"Cole -- we'll go back to the exact time we left. It'll be like we were never gone. Only you won't be injured, and you can get Virginia out of there and to safety." Phoebe tells him. "Please stop worrying and just trust me."

"I do trust you, Phoebe. I trust you." Cole says.

"Okay. Now get some sleep." Phoebe says. "I just need to figure out what to do now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe waits in the lobby of the police station -- the guard escorts Paige out into the lobby, and hands Phoebe her paperwork. "Her court date is in three weeks -- make sure she's here." the guard says, and she leaves. Paige just stares at Phoebe in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige asks.

"I'm the girl who just saved your behind. Phoebe Halliwell -- good to meet you." Phoebe says, extending her hand.

"Why would you do this for me? I don't even know you." Paige asks.

"I know. But -- I know someone that -- knows you. I don't know what happened to bring you here, but -- I thought you might need a friend." Phoebe says. "Come on -- I'm sure you're hungry, let's get you something to eat and then I'll take you home."

"I haven't got a home." Paige says.

"You -- live on the streets?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. Things just kind of -- fell apart for me. I -- I tried so hard, and --" Paige begins to cry. Phoebe pulls her into a hug.

"It's alright now, Paige. I'm going to help you -- I'll explain everything once we get out of here -- you're going to have a home, and a family, and you're going to be alright. I promise." Phoebe tells her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue enters the living room -- Paige and Phoebe are sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee and talking. Prue slams the door. "Another charity case? What IS it with you anyway? Look -- you can't save the whole world single-handedly, no matter how hard you try. Piper is gone, I've moved on, and you need to -- find something else to do." Prue says angrily. "Hi -- who are you?" Prue says to Paige.

"She's our sister." Phoebe replies.

"Okay -- since when?" Prue asks.

"Since mom had an affair with Sam -- they put her up for adoption. She's had it pretty rough the last year, Prue. She had a good job, a decent career started -- then her jerk of a boss tried to seduce her. She pressed charges, but he got away it. She lost her job, and ended up homeless and started drinking again. But we're going to help her -- BOTH of us." Phoebe says adamantly.

"My do-gooder days are OVER. Knock yourself out, sis." Prue says. "And you -- if I were you I'd run like hell. Trust me -- you're better off on the streets than being stuck in this family." she says to Paige, and she leaves the room.

"She didn't seem to happy about me." Paige says.

"Prue's not happy about much of anything lately." Phoebe says. "Don't you worry -- I'm going to fix everything. I just -- haven't figured out HOW yet."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." Paige says.

"You are my SISTER. You have as much of a right to be here as anyone. Now -- there's an AA meeting in an hour -- you promised you'd let me take you, right?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah -- I really want to get my act together, I swear." Paige says.

"You will -- you will do great things with your life, Paige. I promise you. Come on -- let's go." Phoebe says, and they leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately four days later . . . . . . . 

Phoebe has her arm around Cole as she helps him up the stairs. "You okay?" Phoebe asks, as Cole catches his breath.

"Yes, I just -- I need to lie down." Cole says.

"My room is right here, just a few more steps." Phoebe says, opening her door and helping him into bed. "There you go -- let's get you all settled." Phoebe says. She pulls back the cover and helps him ease into the bed. She helps him take his shoes off and adjusts his pillows to comfort. "How's that?" she asks.

"It's fine. Thank you." Cole says. "Are you sure I'm well enough to be out of the hospital? During my recovery from my war injuries they wouldn't even consider releasing me until my recuperation was complete."

"They get you in and out pretty fast nowadays, Cole. Welcome to assembly-line medical care. Plus, you don't have insurance, so --" Phoebe begins.

"But I do have insurance -- I have a life insurance policy, should anything happen to me. For Virginia." Cole says.

"I mean medical insurance. It's a different world, Cole. Don't worry -- the doctors have given you antibiotics and medication for the pain -- you just need to stay in bed and rest, take your meds, and you'll be fine." Phoebe tells him.

"That's their solution nowadays? Fill you with a bunch of pills and send you on your way?" Cole asks. "How often will the doctors come to visit me?" Phoebe starts to laugh.

"Um -- try not at all. Unless you know someone." Phoebe says.

"This is a travesty! The medical profession is one of caring and respect and integrity. This isn't proper care -- who do I speak to about this? Who is your representative?" Cole asks.

"My what?" Phoebe asks.

"Your congressional representative. How may I contact him?" Cole asks.

"Actually, I -- I think it's a HER, and -- it's probably best that you not do anything."

"A woman? In Congress?" Cole asks, surprised.

"You got a problem with that, Cole?" Phoebe asks. "I thought you supported the suffrage movement."

"I do, I just didn't think that -- well, who's raising her children?" Cole asks. "There is that one woman in Congress in my time, from Montana -- poor thing didn't even stand a chance, she's not even campaigning for re-election."

"Cole -- this is a very different time. I really don't have the time right now to explain all of this to you. You really do need to rest, and I have -- family issues to attend to. There is a bathroom just around the corner on your right -- I know you don't like to use it, but I noticed you've been limping and it is harder for you to get around right now so I did get a cane for you, it's right here next to the bed. You should be able to at least get there and back on your own. I bought you some pajamas, they're on the chair there, in case you'd like to be more comfortable. I've also bought you a toothbrush, some shampoo, a comb -- it's on the chair as well. I've left you a pitcher of water and some fruit on the night stand. Leo promised me that he will bring you something warm to eat in the afternoon. I'll be back this evening. Here." Phoebe takes a piece of paper from the nightstand and writes some numbers on it. "That's the phone -- it's a push-button, you just push these numbers if you need me, I have my cell phone on me at all times."

"Cell phone?" Cole asks. Phoebe pulls her cell phone out. "Where is the plug?"

"There is no plug, Cole -- it doesn't need one. The one you have here is a cordless, it doesn't have a plug either. You just take it out of its cradle, push 'talk' and dial, then push 'talk' again when you're through." Phoebe tells him.

"Incredible." Cole says. He then turns and looks at the TV set. "What is that thing? There was one in my room at the hospital as well, up on the wall. I didn't know what it was -- is it some sort of new mirror? Why is it black?" Cole asks.

"It's a television, Cole. It's like -- movies. With sound. In your own home." Phoebe says, and she picks up the remote and turns it on. Cole just stares at it, fascinated.

"My lord. That's amazing. How do they do that?" Cole asks.

"I -- really don't know the mechanics of how it works -- here, this the remote. You push this button to turn it on and off, this one to change channels, and this one to adjust the volume." Phoebe says. "I really do have to go, Cole. You'll be fine, I promise -- call me if you need me, okay?" Phoebe says. She gives him a light kiss on the forehead, and leaves.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Paige -- concentrate." Phoebe says. They are standing in the middle of P3, which is now closed down.

"Glass." Paige says, orbing the glass to herself. "I did it! I really did it. Phoebe -- this is so amazing, I -- I actually feel like I -- I'm doing something -- positive with my life again."

"You are Paige." Phoebe says happily.

"But why here? How come we can't practice at the house?" Paige asks.

"Cole is resting, and -- I don't want to disturb him. And sometimes using magic triggers -- demon invasions and -- I'd rather he not have to see that just yet." Phoebe says. "We own this place -- well, Piper did, Prue had it shut down after Piper -- left the family. And we're going to get her back. You and I -- together."

"And what about Prue? She doesn't seem to thrilled about the magic thing." Paige says.

"That's another reason we're not at Halliwell Manor. Prue would throw a fit if she knew I was training you to use your powers. Once we have Piper back on our side, and -- she should be able to talk some sense into Prue. She was the only one who could reason with her." Phoebe says. Suddenly someone blinks into the room.

"What are you doing here? I've told you -- stay OUT! This is MY place!" Piper screams at Phoebe.

"Piper. This is Paige. She's our sister, Piper." Phoebe says.

"She is NOTHING to me! As you are." Piper says. She throws Phoebe against the wall with a wave of her hand.

"Phoebe!" Paige screams, running to her side. Phoebe sits up as a figure shimmers into the building.

"Hello Phoebe." the man says. He looks exactly like Carl.

"You." Phoebe says, glaring at him.

"You remember Brian? The man who -- changed my life." Piper says, and she smiles as she turns to Brian and kisses him.

"This is not right, Piper. You're good. This can't be who you've become." Phoebe says.

"It is. It's my destiny. Now get out. Don't make me kill you, Phoebe." Piper says angrily, and she lifts her hand once again. Terrified, Paige clings to Phoebe tightly, and she orbs them out of the building, and they wind up back in Halliwell Manor.

"Oh Phoebe -- she's awful! How on earth can we save her?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe replies. "But there has to be a way. This is all MY doing -- and I won't leave until everything is right again. For all of us." Phoebe tells her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- you doing okay in here?" Phoebe asks, entering her room. "How's your first day out been?"

"I've been watching this -- television thing." Cole tells her. "Some of the things I see -- Phoebe I'm not even sure what's real and what's made up. And the way they talk, the incessant cursing and swearing. And the clothes and public displays of affection -- it's shameful. That sort of thing is for private, not -- out in public for the whole world to see."

"Things have changed, Cole." Phoebe says.

"Well not for the better, I'm afraid. And the news channels -- that's even worse -- all the crime and the wars and the hatred and bigotry -- and that bumbling oaf that is apparantly the President. I thought it was a joke -- one of these 'comedy' shows at first, but -- he's on every news channel. He can barely speak a coherent sentence, how on EARTH did he get elected? The President should be a highly intelligent, well-educated, well-spoken man of character. Not some incompetent fool that can barely put two sentences together in a literate manner." Cole says angrily. "They show Congress in session -- the things they're voting on, wasting the tax money of our citizens for such triviality. The whole political system seems even more corrupt and criminal than ever. What happened to the honor of public service? Is that what this country has come to? My father must be spinning in his grave."

"Yeah -- lots of people probably are." Phoebe says, taking the remote away from him and turning the television off. "Maybe you should -- lay off the TV for awhile."

"I'm not laying on the TV, I'm laying in bed." Cole says, giving her a strange look.

"It's a saying Cole." Phoebe says, laughing a bit. "Seriously -- it's obviously upsetting you, I don't want you to have a relapse."

"I don't belong here, Phoebe. I don't belong in this time." Cole says.

"I know. And I'll get you back -- I promise." Phoebe says. "It's getting pretty late -- and you look really tired. Have you slept at all today?"

"Not much." Cole replies. "I've just been so -- worried about Virginia."

"I know -- I promise, there's nothing to worry about. We WILL get back to her." Phoebe says. "I just don't want to leave until I'm 100 sure that you're fully recovered. And I have -- my own personal problems here to -- make right as well. I'm going to go to bed -- you can still call my cell phone if you need me for anything."

"You're leaving?" Cole asks.

"I'm just going downstairs." Phoebe says.

"But this is your room." Cole replies.

"I know -- I just thought that you -- well I didn't think you'd be very comfortable with me -- staying in here with you." Phoebe says.

"I -- I want you to stay. Please." Cole says, taking her hand.

"Are you sure? I mean, I -- I kind of snore sometimes, I don't want to keep you up." Phoebe says. Cole smiles at her.

"Don't worry -- I can sleep through anything." Cole says.

"I know -- I was married to you, remember?" Phoebe says.

"No, I don't. But I wish I did." Cole says.

"I'll be back in a minute." Phoebe says. She leaves the room, and comes back several minutes later wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She carefully climbs into the bed with Cole. Cole reaches out and takes her hand.

"Is this what it was like for us?" Cole asks.

"Most of the time." Phoebe replies. "Why?"

"It's -- nice." Cole says. Phoebe reaches over and gives Cole a kiss on the cheek.

"Wake me up if you need anything. Goodnight Cole." Phoebe says.

"Goodnight Phoebe." Cole replies, as they both close their eyes and drift off to sleep holding hands . . . .


	14. Deja Vu

The next morning, Phoebe is snuggled up to Cole, resting her head on his shoulder as she sleeps. In her sleep she moves in closer to Cole, draping her entire body over him. Cole awakens, crying out in pain. Phoebe immediately jolts awake. "Cole! Oh Cole, I'm so sorry." Phoebe says, realizing she has put pressure on his wound. She sits up and kisses him on the forehead, as Cole starts to calm down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just still a little bit -- sore down there." Cole says, wincing a bit as turns and looks at Phoebe. "I woke up a few hours ago and -- you had cuddled up next to me."

"I -- I must have done it in my sleep. I'm sorry." Phoebe says.

"It's okay. You looked so peaceful and relaxed --- I didn't want to wake you." Cole says. "By the way -- you were right."

"About what?" Phoebe asks.

"You do snore a little." Cole teases.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a blanket hog, you always have been." Phoebe says. "Why do you think I have to get so close to you at night, it's the only way I'm gonna keep warm."

"That's the only reason, huh?" Cole asks.

"Well -- one of them." Phoebe says. She then reaches up and rubs his face, which has enough stubble on it that it could quickly form into a beard. "This has to go."

"What, my beard? I was thinking about keeping it -- makes me look more -- distinguished." Cole says.

"I think it just makes you look scruffy." Phoebe says.

"SCRUFFY? That sounds like a name you'd give a dog." Cole says.

"Exactly." Phoebe replies.

"Alright -- the beard goes. Do you have a shaving kit I can use?" Cole asks.

"I'll go pick something up today." Phoebe tells him.

"So I'm stuck alone in here again today watching this -- this sin box?" Cole asks.

"Yeah -- I'm gonna go to the video store and get some movies for you. Anything prior to 1950 will probably be good." Phoebe says. "What do you like, action, comedy, drama, what?"

"Anything that doesn't involve half-naked, debauched people doing and saying things that no decent individual would discuss in polite company will be fine." Cole says.

"Okay -- that narrows it down to almost -- nothing out there today, but -- I'll see what I can do." Phoebe says. "Why don't you try watching the History Channel until I get back."

"I think I'd like a bath first." Cole says, and he takes her hand. "Phoebe -- I hope this entire situation isn't too -- improper for you. I certainly don't make a habit of sharing a bed with women that -- well that I haven't even properly courted."

"It's okay, Cole." Phoebe says.

"I just don't want you to think that I -- well, that I'm not a gentleman. I just -- well to be honest, I'm not very comfortable in this time, and being with you makes me feel -- safe." Cole says. "And I don't want you to think that I have anything but the utmost respect for you." Phoebe smiles at him.

"You're very sweet. It's a shame there aren't many men like you left in this world." Phoebe says.

"From what I've seen on that television, people have lost all sense of decency and manners. Men treating women like mindless objects of -- sex, women dressing like common whores -- when I think of all the work that Pearl did in her life to to help women better themselves -- this isn't progress, this is degrading. Where is the modesty, the self-respect?" Cole asks.

"It -- kind of got lost somewhere in the 60's. I'm gonna go make you breakfast -- I'll be back in a bit." Phoebe says. Cole gets up to use the shower. A bit later, he makes his way back to Phoebe's room, wearing a pair of the new pajamas that Phoebe bought for him. He grimaces a bit as he climbs into bed. He looks at the television for a moment, then reluctantly grabs the remote and points it, flipping through the channels. "Disgusting. Filth. People should be arrested for showing this in broad daylight." Cole says to himself, becoming more irritated with each change of the channel. Finally he comes across a channel that he takes interest in.

_Today on "California's Unsolved Mysteries" we travel all the way back to 1918 -- the issues were World War I, Prohibition was a hot ticket, and the Women's Suffrage movement was in full force. In the midst of all of this was one of the most heated congressional races in the state -- Democratic candidate Coleridge Turner versus incumbent Prohibition Party candidate Charles H. Randall. Turner's father, Benjamin Turner, was one of the San Francisco district's most beloved political representatives, first as a State Senator, and later as a Congressman. He was preparing a run for the governorship when he and his wife Molly were killed in the 1906 earthquake, leaving behind their son Cole, as well as two other children, Carl and Virginia._

_Cole Turner, a decorated World War I veteran, returned to San Francisco after he was injured overseas, and decided to run for his father's seat in Congress. By his side through the entire campaign was his fiancee, photographic journalist Pearl Bowen. Tragically, Miss Bowen was killed just six weeks prior to the election when she was run down by a reckless driver right in front of her own home. What happened two weeks later is still a mystery to this day._

_On the afternoon of October 5th, 1918, Mr. Turner was at City Hall for a series of political debates. He was last seen leaving a restaurant across from City Hall with an unknown woman. Less than an hour later, Mr. Turner's home, Turner Manor, was engulfed in flames. Inside the home were found the badly burned bodies of a man and a woman, later determined to be Turner's brother and sister, Carl and Virginia Turner. The latter Miss Turner was said to be deceased four years earlier of an unknown illness. Her gravesite was exhumed, and in her coffin the remains of a man were found -- the man had suffered a bullet wound to the chest. Years later, due to DNA testing, he was discovered to be Michael Patterson, a young Harvard student who disappeared under mysterious circumstances in 1914 while visiting the Turner family for the summer, and was said to be engaged to Miss Turner._

_Cole Turner and his mysterious female companion were never seen or heard from again. Rumor has it that he and the woman were having an affair -- there is even speculation that Pearl Bowen's accident two weeks prior was no accident at all. The entire circumstances behind the fire, as well as Mr. Turner and his companion's disappearance, remain a mystery to this day._

Cole switches off the television, visibly upset, just as Phoebe enters the room with a tray of food. "Phoebe. She's dead. Virginia is dead." Cole says, his voice quivering.

"Cole, what's wrong? Calm down." Phoebe says.

"It was on the television. Virginia is dead." Cole says, becoming even more upset.

"Cole -- settle down, alright." Phoebe says. "What do you mean, Virginia is dead?"

"The television -- there was a show -- talking about -- mysteries or something of that sort. They said that Virginia is dead. They even implied that you and I -- had a hand in Pearl's death. Phoebe, you said we could save her. You said Virginia would be alright." Cole says.

"Cole -- we will be able to stop these things from happening once we go back. I'm very sorry you had to see that -- I promise you, once we return -- none of that will have happened." Phoebe says.

"You promise me?" Cole asks, looking up at her. "My father -- he would be appalled if such a scandal were attached to our family name."

"I promise. We WILL save Virginia -- and your good name will NOT be disgraced by scandal." Phoebe says.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three weeks later . . . . . . . .

"Prue please -- you have to help us. We need the power of three." Phoebe begs.

"I have plans." Prue says, finishing her breakfast.

"Prue -- don't you WANT to save Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Piper doesn't WANT saving!" Prue shouts at her.

"That isn't true. This demon that Carl has become, this -- Flereous. He lures his victims into his lair and uses their strength to build upon his. Of course he would want Piper -- her powers would have been the most use to him. Prue, this isn't her will, this is a possession. Just like with --" Phoebe pauses for a moment. "Cole." she whispers.

"Cole? Your boyfriend upstairs, what about him? Oh yeah, that's right -- in the OTHER reality, he was a demon, and now he's not, but he's from 1918 and he's a politician -- politician, demon, is there REALLY a difference?" Prue quips.

"Prue, this is NOT funny!" Phoebe says. "Paige has worked very hard in the last month in her training. She is our SISTER -- she has accepted her destiny, and you've barely spoken three words to her this entire time."

"I don't have room for another sister in my life. You're nothing but trouble, anyway. All of you." Prue says, just as Paige enters the room. Prue shoots a glare and Paige and leaves.

"Phoebe -- I don't know if I can do this. I'm -- scared. I've been scared this whole time, I just -- I just want to be a part of -- SOMETHING. But this is insane." Paige says.

"Paige -- it'll get easier, I promise." Phoebe says. "This is your destiny, Paige."

"I've never been a big believer in destiny, Phoebe. Haven't had much luck with it." Paige says.

"Well -- that will change in time. Please -- we have to save Piper. Carl, Brian, Flereous -- whatever name he's going by, he was monster in the past as human, and he's even WORSE as a demon. We have to stop him." Phoebe says.

"But -- you said this -- power of three thing -- is what it'll take." Paige says.

"I know. But you and I will have to make it work somehow." Phoebe says.

"And what if two -- isn't enough?" Paige asks.

"Let's not think about that right now. Come on -- I think you're ready. Let's go kick some demon butt." Phoebe says, and they leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole is lying on Phoebe's bed, reading a book that Phoebe bought for him on American History. "Hey -- what are you reading?" Prue asks, peeking into the room.

"A book that Phoebe purchased for me -- it's fascinating. All of these things that happened. A second world war, Vietnam, the stock market crash -- I must remember this, it happens in a little over ten years. I'll have to make sure my funds are -- protected somehow." Cole says. He then stares at Prue intently.

"What? Did I spill something on my shirt?" Prue asks.

"May I ask you a -- personal question?" Cole asks.

"Hey -- why the hell not. Go for it." Prue says.

"Well -- you are a very -- attractive woman. Why must you dress so -- inappropriately?" Cole asks.

"You don't like my clothes, huh? Join the club, neither does Phoebe." Prue replies.

"It's just that -- where I'm from, you'd be considered a -- well -- no decent man would ever consider spending any time with you, simply based on how you dress." Cole says.

"Yeah -- Phoebe told me that you're -- from the past. Now she's traveling back in time to save innocents. Why can't she just give it up? Do you have any idea why my little sister is on a personal mission to save the world?" Prue asks.

"I think she's just trying to save -- her world." Cole says. "She told me quite a bit about you and -- I must admit, you're nothing like she desrcribed. Why don't you wish to help her?"

"I wasn't always like this. I had a good job, a good life -- a good man. His name was Andy. He died. And then my friend Daryl died. And then my sister Piper turned away from everyone that she loved and everything that was good about her. What's the point of trying to fight evil if evil always wins, and you're left alone? Hey -- if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?" Prue says.

"I don't think you really believe that. Pearl would never believe that." Cole says.

"Oh that's right -- Pearl. Your dead fiancee, my past self. Why the hell do think I'm even in here talking to you? Damn voice in my head told me to -- probably your precious Pearl. You know what, Pearl? Shut the hell up and mind your own damn business!" Prue says.

"I know Pearl very well. And I don't believe that there is ANY way you could convince her to 'shut the hell up and mind her own business' as you put it." Cole says. "Where has Phoebe gone?"

"She and my new little sister Paige have gone to try and 'rescue' Piper from the demon that stole her from us." Prue says.

"Carl." Cole says.

"No -- Brian. Flereous. Whatever his name is. I never did trust him, not from the first minute I saw him." Prue says.

"Phoebe thinks -- he's my brother, reborn. My brother Carl was -- evil. Horribly evil. Even I didn't realize what monstrous things he was truly capable of until -- you can't let Phoebe fight him alone. You have to help her. I have to help her. You must take me to her." Cole says.

"Are you kidding? You're still supposed to be recuperating, Phoebe will flip if I take you out wandering around, chasing after demons. And besides -- my witching days are OVER." Prue says.

"But you still have your powers, right? Phoebe told me some -- amazing stories before we came here, about her history with you, and your sisters. I didn't know if they were real or fiction, but -- given where we are and all that I've seen -- well, I don't see any reason NOT to believe that they are true. You love Phoebe, don't you?" Cole asks.

"Of course I love my sister! How can you ask me that?" Prue says.

"Well -- if you love her, how can you allow her to put herself in harms way, when all she wishes to do is help you?" Cole asks. Prue sighs, clearly irritated.

"You know, this Pearl chick is REALLY getting on my last nerve. And being around YOU is making it ALOT harder for me to ignore her grating little voice inside my head." Prue says. "Do you have some clothes to wear?"

"Yes -- Phoebe purchased some for me." Cole says.

"Well get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes. Leo! Get yourself sobered up and get in the car -- you're coming with us!" Prue shouts as she leaves the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright -- you're sure this will work?" Paige asks.

"It has to. Now remember -- as soon as Piper gets here, hit the strobe lights like I showed you." Phoebe says. "They'll distract her and make her unable to use her powers. Do NOT turn them off, no matter what. And I'll deal with Carl. I created this monster -- it's up to me to destroy him." Paige and Phoebe enter P3.

"I knew you would come back. Just couldn't stay away, could you?" Piper asks, and she raises her hands toward Paige.

"Paige, go, NOW!" Phoebe screams, and Paige orbs away and to the light switch -- she turns on the strobe lights, and Piper starts to cower. "Amazing thing about electricity, Piper -- I was able to get it turned back on just as easily as Prue got it shut off. I intend to open this place up again, Piper -- well, you will. Once you come back to us.

"That will not happen, Phoebe -- Piper is mine now." a voice says, appearing behind her. Phoebe turns around.

"Carl." she says.

"I prefer -- Brian now. New time, new name -- you know, I don't know if I should be angry at you for killing me or thank you. They were so impressed with my handiwork as a human down there that -- well, they made me into a demon. Ironic, isn't it? You travel back in time to prevent Cole from becoming a demon -- and you create another one just the same." Carl says, and he turns into his demon form, Flereous. He is red, with black markings on the back of his head, and a tail instead of legs. "Like my new look?" he asks. Phoebe takes out her athame and aims it at him -- he slithers away from her quickly.

"I always knew you were a snake, Carl." Phoebe says. Flereous grabs Piper by the neck and chokes her until she loses consciousness. "NO!!!!" Phoebe screams.

"I've become bored with this sister. Besides -- I think your latest family member will be more useful to me." Flereous says, eyeing Paige. He turns back into 'Carl' and approaches her. Afraid, Paige orbs away from him and to Phoebe side, latching on to Phoebe's arm.

"Stay away from her." Phoebe says.

"Make me." Carl says.

"I'LL make you!" Prue shouts, entering the room with Cole and Leo. Leo sees Piper lying unconscious on the ground and immediately runs to her side.

"Cole, get OUT of here!" Phoebe screams.

"Cole -- good to see you, brother." Carl says, approaching him. "How is Virginia?" Enraged by this, Cole grabs Carl by the neck and starts to choke him. Carl turns into Flereous, then thrusts Cole forcefully against the wall.

"Cole!" Phoebe screams, as Cole sits up, his eyes widening in terror. Prue goes to Phoebe's side and takes her hand.

"You think this will work?" Prue asks.

"It has to." Phoebe replies.

"Alright -- welcome to the family, sis." Prue says, turning to Paige. "Consider this your initiation." The three women grasp hands and begin to chant together.

"The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free." Prue, Phoebe and Paige all say, holding hands the entire time. Flereous screams loudly as he is engulfed in flames, then vanishes. Leo holds Piper in his arms, and starts to cry.

"Leo -- heal her." Phoebe says, as she rushes to Cole's side. "Are you okay?" she asks Cole. Cole nods his head.

"Is that what I was like?" Cole asks.

"Not quite but -- something like that." Phoebe says. "LEO! Please!" Prue and Paige have now gone to Piper's side as well.

"She's still alive. Barely." Prue says, checking Piper's pulse.

"What if she's still evil?" Paige asks.

"There's only one way to find out. Leo -- heal her." Phoebe begs again.

"I -- I can't." Leo says.

"Yes you can. Your love can heal her, Leo. You still have the power. And Piper still has good in her." Phoebe says. Leo takes a deep breath, holding Piper tightly in his arms, and concentrates as he never has before. Suddenly a white light appears around him, and within moments Piper begins to stir.

"Leo." Piper whispers, looking up at him. She begins to sit up. "What happened?" she asks. Piper turns and looks at Paige. "Do I know you?" she asks.

"Not yet. But you will." Paige replies.

"Where are we?" Piper asks.

"We're at the club." Prue replies. Piper looks around the room -- the strobe lights are still flashing.

"It's a mess, what the hell happened here?" Piper asks, then she starts to remember what happened. "Oh -- oh Leo. Oh, I am so sorry. He -- he tricked me, I --"

"It's alright, Piper. Everything's alright now. Let's go home." Leo says, kissing her on the forehead and holding her tightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe we have another sister." Piper says, sitting in the living room with Phoebe, Paige, Prue, and Leo, who is holding Piper tightly in his arms. "How is this gonna work now, the power of FOUR?"

"Well, Paige still has quite a bit to learn about being a witch." Prue says. "But it looks like the power of three is -- interchangeable. Which actually makes it better for us."

"So -- does that mean you're gonna ditch the bikers and go back to magic?" Phoebe asks.

"I guess -- besides, I -- I kind of miss my old job. Right now though, I'm gonna concentrate on helping Piper get P3 up and running again." Prue tells her.

"How about you, Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"I applied for a few jobs today. Hopefully I'll find one soon." Paige says.

"Hey, Phoebe, where's your friend?" Piper asks.

"I saw him go outside awhile ago -- he looked -- upset." Paige says. Phoebe looks over at the front door, gets her jacket, and goes outside.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asks Cole, who is standing on the front porch of Halliwell Manor, just staring ahead quietly.

"I'm just -- having a hard time -- processing everything that's happened to me." Cole says, and he turns to Phoebe. "When can we return? I do wish to get back to Virginia."

"I -- I know." Phoebe says, putting her arms around him.

"I -- I'm feeling -- well now." Cole tells her. "And your sister -- you've saved her. I see no reason to remain here."

"I do." Phoebe says. "I know you think that this time is -- sinful and debauched and all the other words you used to describe it, but -- not everything about it is bad, Cole. I've seen your world -- before we go, please let me show you mine."

"Alright. For you, Phoebe -- for you." Cole says. Phoebe spends the next two weeks with Cole, taking him to see all of the sights of San Francisco that are old, new, and rejuvenated. They take rides on the Cable Cars, walks on the Golden Gate Bridge, visits to such landmarks as the Coit Tower, visits to Haight-Ashbury, Chinatown, and Pier 39. Every minute they spend together, their friendship grows stronger, and Cole begins to find himself more and more comfortable in this time he's found himself in -- and more and more comfortable with Phoebe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing?" Phoebe asks, entering the kitchen where Paige is working.

"Trying out a potion. This is harder than I thought it would be." Paige says.

"Well be careful with that stuff. In our other reality, you experimenting with potions caused our personalities to switch bodies, and if you do it again I SWEAR I will shave your head." Phoebe says.

"Okay -- I'll be careful, I promise." Paige says. "How's the club coming along?"

"It's almost ready to open again. We're shooting for next week." Phoebe says. "Hey, have you seen Cole?"

"I think I saw him go upstairs about an hour ago." Paige says. Phoebe leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs, opening her bedroom door.

"Hey, Cole, are you -- oh wow." Phoebe says, entering her room and looking around. The room is dimly lit with candles, and there are several dozen roses spread throughout the room. On her bed lies an evening gown, circa 1918. Phoebe picks the dress up, and smiles as she holds it against her body and looks in the mirror. She excitedly tries the dress on -- it's a perfect fit. After she spends a few moments admiring herself in the mirror, Cole enters the room dressed in a suit that was stylish during the same time period.

"Do you like it?" Cole asks.

"It's -- beautiful." Phoebe replies. "Where did you find it?"

"Something called a -- vintage store. I saw it and I knew that you would look perfect in it -- and I was right." Cole says. "I also found this -- modern phonograph machine." Cole says, pointing to a 1970's portable turntable that he has set up on the nightstand.

"It's a record player Cole, that hasn't been modern in decades." Phoebe says, laughing.

"Well -- it's modern to me. The store also had a collection of -- small phonograph records. I thought I'd buy some of them, I figured -- the music on them can't be any worse than the obnoxious noise I've heard coming from the radio machine you have. Some of it is -- quite good, actually." Cole says. Phoebe starts to flip through the 45s.

"Andy Gibb, Carly Simon, Earth Wind and Fire, Dionne Warwick -- Cole this looks the collection of my mother's that I found in the attic when I was a kid. Where did you get the money for this stuff?" Phoebe asks.

"I -- I sold some things. I had my father's pocket watch on me, and -- I did have some money in my wallet, it turns out some of my currency was worth more now than it was then." Cole says.

"Cole -- you didn't have to do this." Phoebe says.

"I wanted to. I wanted to do something special for you -- after everything you've done for me, and for Virginia." Cole walks over to the turntable, pulls out a 45, and places it on the record player. "I liked this song the best -- may I have this dance, Miss Halliwell?" Cole says, extending his hand to her.

"I'd love to." Phoebe says, and he takes her into his arms as the music begins.

_This is insane_   
_All you did was say hello_   
_Speak my name_   
_Feeling your love_   
_Like a love I used to know_   
_Long ago._

_How can this be_   
_You're a different space and time_   
_Come to me._   
_Feel like I'm home_   
_In a place I used to know_   
_Long ago_

_Deja vu -_   
_Could you be the dream that I once knew_   
_Is it you_   
_Deja vu -_   
_Could you be the dream that might come true_   
_Shining through_

_I keep remembering me_   
_I keep remembering you_   
_Deja vu_

Cole looks deeply into Phoebe's eyes, puts his hand to her chin, lifting her lips to his, and then he kisses her gently. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Phoebe Halliwell." he whispers, as they continue to dance.

 

_This is divine_   
_I've been waiting all my life_   
_Filling time_   
_Looking for you_   
_Nights were more than you could know_   
_Long ago_

_Come to me now_   
_We don't have to dream of love_   
_We know how_   
_Somewhere before_   
_It's as if I've loved you so_   
_So long ago_

_Deja vu -_   
_Could you be the dream that I once knew_   
_Is it you_   
_Deja vu -_   
_Could you be the dream that might come true_   
_Shining through_   
_I keep remembering me_   
_I keep remembering you_   
_Deja vu_

 

Cole dances Phoebe over to the bed, leaning in toward her as she sits down on the edge. He kisses her on the neck, as Phoebe removes his jacket. Cole moves his mouth down her right shoulder, and with his hands moves her sleeve down her arm until it is off, then goes to the other side. Phoebe continues to remove Cole's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, kissing him the entire time. Climbing onto to the bed together, they finish undressing one another, carefully discovering one another's bodies, and they make love as if it were the first time for both of them . . . .

The song that I used in this story is titled "Deja Vu" and was written by Isaac Hayes and Adrienne Anderson and recorded by Dionne Warwick.


	15. Powers Unbound

Cole awakens and reaches for Phoebe the next morning, but finds her side of the bed empty. He looks up and sees her standing at the window, looking outside. Cole gets out of bed, walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her tightly, then gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Marry me." he whispers in her ear softly.

"What?" Phoebe says, turning around and looking at him.

"I want you to be my wife, Phoebe." Cole says.

"That's -- exactly how you asked me the first time." Phoebe tells him. "No warning, no ring, just -- 'marry me'. Of course, that time we had just gotten into a fight with a demon and were covered in green goo, but --"

"Green goo? You're joking, right?" Cole asks.

"No. Then you asked me again -- right after you had been shot and almost died because we were possessed by these two ghosts who used our bodies to rob a jewelry store and get married because they died before they could in their time." Phoebe says.

"Did we ever have any -- normal adventures?" Cole asks.

"Not really, no. But it was fun." Phoebe says.

"You still haven't answered my question." Cole says.

"Do you always propose to women this way? No ring, no getting down on one knee -- just out of the blue, 'marry me', and you expect an ANSWER?" Phoebe asks, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry. I -- it just felt -- right. I always go with my gut instinct Phoebe -- it just came out." Cole says.

"It's amazing. In so many ways, you're a totally different person than the Cole Turner I knew and loved. You're strict, you're polite, you have an incredible love for your family, you have an intense passion for service and helping others -- all the things that you struggled with when we were together -- they're the core of who you are now. But in some ways -- you haven't changed at all. You're still all about what YOU want deep down." Phoebe says in an angry tone of voice.

"Why are you getting angry at me? I just proposed to you, Phoebe -- I'm sorry I didn't have a ring or a proper setting, but -- when we return, if that is your wish, I will do it in a more formal manner." Cole says.

"And just WHERE is this wedding supposed to take place?" Phoebe asks.

"Wherever you wish." Cole says.

"How about WHEN? Cole, I thought that -- I thought that things would be -- different when I did what I did. Maybe I wasn't even thinking at all. Here I am accusing YOU of being self-centered, when all of this is because of ME being self-centered. I just wanted you back -- and I selfishly just assumed that once I went to get you, you would just magically come running into my arms, come back with me, and things would just pick up right where they left off, with no demons and no baggage. I didn't expect Pearl, or your run for Congress, or Carl or Virginia. This isn't how I envisioned it to be, Cole. And now I don't know what to do." Phoebe starts to cry.

"Phoebe -- I can't stay here. If it were just me, it might work, I suppose I could adjust, but -- Virginia. I can't leave my sister." Cole says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But you're asking me to leave mine, Cole -- I have sisters too." Phoebe says, turning around.

"But they have one another. Virginia has no one but me." Cole says. "She adores you so, Phoebe -- you're the only true friend she has right now. She'll be ecstatic to hear that we plan to marry."

"Cole, I -- I really need some time to -- think about this. I can't give you an answer right now, Cole -- I'm sorry." Phoebe tells him.

"Alright then -- you give me an answer when you're ready. I have faith that -- you'll choose the path that you're meant to follow. And I will accept your choice -- whatever it may be." Cole says.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys -- can we talk?" Phoebe asks, entering the kitchen where Piper, Prue and Paige are gathered.

"Finally decided to join us for breakfast, Phebes? You and Cole were locked up in your room all night -- anything interesting happen?" Piper teases.

"He -- he asked me to marry him." Phoebe says.

"What! Oh, that is so exciting!" Pagie says, jumping up and hugging her.

"No it's not." Prue says. "Where are you two gonna live, Fairy Tale Land? Phoebe -- he's from 1918. You're from now. There isn't exactly a place where you can meet in the middle."

"He -- he wants me to go back with him. To stay." Phoebe says.

"You want to leave us?" Piper asks. "For some guy you barely know?"

"I don't barely know him. I know him like no one I've ever met. Like he's -- part of me. As much as I love you guys -- I've never felt more at home than -- than when I'm with him." Phoebe says.

"Well why can't he stay here?" Prue asks. "Why do YOU have to be the one to make all the sacrifices?"

"He has a sister in his time. A sister that is beautiful, and kind, and -- and that wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for ME messing with time. She's been through a very serious emotional trauma, and I've been helping her recover from that. She needs Cole -- she has no other family, and I don't think she could handle being abandoned by him. I could never ask him to do that to her." Phoebe says.

"So you abandon US instead. Great guy you picked there, Phoebe." Prue says in an angry tone. She gets up and stomps out of the room, heading upstairs. Phoebe follows.

"What is your problem?" Phoebe says, going into Prue's room, and slamming the door.

"You said in your other reality, I -- I died. Well now I'm here -- so what, is this how it works? A life for a life? I get to live, and YOU leave instead. It's not fair." Prue says, fighting back tears. Phoebe sits down next to her on the bed.

"Prue -- nothing about this is fair." Phoebe says. "And I think that -- part of your anger isn't coming from you. It's coming from Pearl. Technically I've -- stolen her man."

"She told you he was never hers." Prue says. "But it still hurts just the same. Just like it hurt when I lost Andy. Why do you have to get the happy ending? Why not me, huh? How come me and Pearl and every other life that we've lived have been screwed out of true love?"

"I don't know." Phoebe says. "You just have to keep -- trying I guess."

"You're gonna go, aren't you? You're gonna go back with him." Prue says.

"I have to take him back to his own time." Phoebe says.

"But you're not coming back to us. You're gonna stay, aren't you?" Prue asks.

"I don't know yet. I need more time to think about it." Phoebe says.

"I know -- so does Pearl. Nothing will keep the two of you apart. You've both traveled so far to be together. I just wish it didn't have to be like this." Phoebe gives Prue a hug.

"I will always love you. No matter what I decide. I've made alot of bad decisions lately. I won't do that again. Whatever choice I make -- you have to accept that it's the RIGHT thing to do. And you have to convince Piper and Paige of that as well." Phoebe says.

"I just want you to be happy Phebes. Just be happy." Prue says.

"I will be. I'm just not sure where yet. But I will be." Phoebe tells her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Phoebe and Cole are up in the attic. They are both dressed in clothes from 1918. "You're sure you're ready to go back?" Cole asks.

"I have to take you back where you belong." Phoebe tells him.

"But you still haven't decided if you will stay with me." Cole replies.

"I told you -- I need time to think. But right now, we have to go -- we have to save Virginia. Take my hand." Phoebe says, and Cole takes her hand. "A time for everything, and everything its place. Send us back through time and space. A time for everything, and everything its place. Send us back through time and space." Phoebe chants, but nothing happens.

"Phoebe -- why isn't it working?" Cole asks.

"I -- I don't know." Phoebe says.

"I do." Leo says, orbing into the room.

"Leo -- what are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"The elders are very upset, Phoebe. Apparantly your actions have -- seriously disrupted time as we know it. You are forbidden to use your powers to physically travel through time. Forever." Leo tells her.

"But -- but they can't do that. I have to take Cole back. It wasn't his choice to come here, I have to take him back." Phoebe says.

"I realize that. I can return Cole to his proper time." Leo says.

"I won't go without Phoebe." Cole replies. "My sister needs her."

"You don't have a choice. I'll give you an hour to say your goodbyes -- and then I have to return you to your time. Phoebe -- you shouldn't have done what you did. And now I'm afraid that you -- and others whose lives you've affected -- will have to live with the consequences." Leo says, and he orbs away.

"No -- no, Cole I won't let him do it. I won't lose you Cole, I won't lose you again." Phoebe says, now crying. "I want to go with you -- I want to be your wife Cole, I want to be with you forever. We're supposed to be together, I just know it."

"There has to be another way, Phoebe. Isn't there another way?" Cole asks. Phoebe hesitates for a moment.

"Cole, there is another way. But I don't know if you'll be willing to do it." Phoebe says.

"If it means being with you and saving Virginia I'll do anything, Phoebe." Cole says.

"I -- I could give you a potion to -- unbind your powers. Demons are able to -- transcend time. If you had your demon powers, you could shimmer both of us there." Phoebe says.

"Alright -- let's do it. Then when we're in my time, you can bind my powers again." Cole says.

"No -- I can't. Demonic powers can only be bound if -- they've never been used. Once you use your powers, they can only be -- vanquished." Phoebe says.

"I see." Cole says. "Phoebe, you said I've only known good in my life, so -- I can fight them."

"Cole, the pull of evil is very strong. It's almost impossible to resist." Phoebe says.

"I'm willing to risk it. You and Ginny are all I have, Phoebe. And I refuse to lose either of you." Cole tells her.

"Alright -- I should have everything I need up here." Phoebe says, going to the Book of Shadows. She quickly puts together all of the ingredients she needs, and makes the potion. "Here -- you're sure you want to do this?" Phoebe asks, handing him the vial.

"I don't have any other choice." Cole says, and he takes the vial from her and quickly downs it. He chokes a bit as it goes down, catching his breath.

"How do you feel?" Phoebe asks.

"I -- I feel -- different." Cole replies. "How do I do this?"

"Just -- focus on -- getting us to Virginia." Phoebe replies. She holds his hand tightly, and Cole closes his eyes and concentrates, and together they shimmer away . . . .


	16. Back To the Past

Cole and Phoebe shimmer into the attic just in time to see themselves vanish. "Virginia!" Cole screams. Virginia is lying unconscious on the floor - the fire has spread fast, and the flames have surrounded her.

"Cole - demons can manipulate fire as long as it's not directed against them in a threatening manner. You can go THROUGH the fire Cole, it won't hurt you." Phoebe tells him.

"Are - are you sure?" Cole asks.

"Yes. Get Virginia, shimmer her downstairs, and I'll meet you down there." Phoebe says. Cole moves through the flames, picks up Virginia, and shimmers away with her in his arms. Phoebe breathes a sigh of relief as she turns toward the stairs - suddenly someone grabs her wrist, as Carl, who is still alive but badly burned, has rolled his way toward her.

"Going somewhere?" he says in a strained voice.

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?" Cole says, cradling Virginia in his arms. "Phoebe, where are you?" Cole waits for a moment, and there is no sign of Phoebe. Worried, he lies Virginia down on the sofa. "I'll be right back, Ginny. You'll be alright." Cole shimmers away.

Phoebe kicks Carl in the chest, as the flames move closer to her. Phoebe begins to cough, and falls to the ground, trying desperately to catch her breath. She tries to crawl to the stairs, but Carl grabs her arm again, pulling on it roughly. Phoebe screams out in pain just as Cole shimmers into the room. "Let her go, Carl!" Cole screams

"Go. To. Hell." Carl says, looking up at Cole.

"You first." Cole says, and he forms a fireball and throws it at Carl. Carl screams as he vanishes. Cole immediately lifts Phoebe into his arms and shimmers her downstairs next to Virginia. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah. Ow, he pulled my wrist really hard, I think it's sprained." Phoebe says. She then turns her attention to Virginia. "Oh my god Cole, she's not breathing!" Phoebe says. Ignoring her own pain, she immediately starts to perform mouth-to-mouth on Virginia. "Cole - I can't apply pressure to her chest, you'll need to do that while I do mouth-do-mouth." Phoebe says.

"Apply what?" Cole asks, clearly panicked.

"Put your hands right here on her chest." Phoebe says, showing him what to do. "After I give her a few breaths, push on her chest in a quick sharp movement ten times."

"Phoebe - how will this help?" Cole asks.

"It just will. You trust me, right?" Phoebe asks. Cole nods his head, and together they work to help Virginia. After several minutes, she starts to cough.

"She's alright. You saved her." Cole says.

"WE saved her. Come on - let's get her to a hospital." Phoebe says. Cole takes Virginia in his arms and they leave the house.

"How is she?" Phoebe asks, entering Virginia's room in the hospital. Her hand is bandaged and her arm is in a sling.

"The doctors said she has a concussion. Her breathing was - extremely labored as well. They said she must have inhaled a great deal of smoke. That - that breathing technique of yours - I believe it saved her life." Cole says.

"It's called artificial respiration." Phoebe says.

"How is your hand?" Cole asks.

"It's okay. It hurts but - I'll be fine, it's just a sprain." Phoebe says.

"Let me see." Cole says, and he takes Phoebe's hand and gently kisses it. "Better?" he asks.

"Much." Phoebe replies, as Virginia begins to stir. She opens her eyes and looks up at Cole.

"Ginny? It's me dear - it's Cole. You're in the hospital, you've been injured. But you're going to be alright, dear." Cole tells her.

"It hurts. My head hurts." Virginia says, her voice a bit raspy.

"I know dear. It's going to hurt for awhile. But it will get better. You will be well again Virginia." Cole tells her. "Here - drink some water." Cole helps her sit up a bit and gives her a drink of water.

"Cole - I'm sorry." Virginia says.

"What are you sorry for, dear? You did nothing wrong." Cole says.

"You weren't home. Michael wished to take me for a moonlight walk. You weren't home, and Nanny Alice had already gone to bed. I know I was supposed to have a chaperone, but - it was our last night before he was to leave. We did nothing wrong Cole, I promise. We just held hands and walked - it was so beautiful outside. He did kiss me - it was just one kiss, and he asked me if it was alright, and I said it was. Oh, I liked kissing him, Cole. It was like - kissing an angel." Virginia says, now crying. "I loved him so. He said I was beautiful. No one ever said I was beautiful before."

"You are beautiful, Virginia." Phoebe tells her. Virginia looks up at Phoebe.

"The baby died, didn't he?" she asks.

"Yes, honey. The baby died." Phoebe said.

"Did he have a proper burial? Cole, did the child have a proper burial?" Virginia asks.

"He is buried - in a small coffin that I built. In an unmarked grave in our back yard." Cole tells her.

"I should - like to plant some flowers there when I get home. We shouldn't punish the child. It wasn't his fault." Virginia says. "Phoebe - will you help me plant some flowers there?"

"Of course I will." Phoebe says.

"And Michael. I should like to visit him. Where does he lie?" Virginia asks.

"I - I need to attend to that matter, Virginia. I promise you - I will see to it that Michael has a proper burial, so that he may be at rest." Cole says.

"Will Carl be punished?" Virginia asks.

"Carl is dead, Ginny. He will never harm you again." Cole tells her.

"Then - I should like my old room back, please. I don't like that attic - I never want to go up there again." Viriginia says.

"Of course you don't. I will have your old room prepared for you. Phoebe will - help me get it ready." Cole tells her.

"I'm very tired now. I don't feel well." Virginia says.

"You will feel better soon. Why don't you rest now, alright?" Phoebe says. Viriginia closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. "I think - she's starting to understand and - mentally accept - what has happened to her." Phoebe says. "She still has a ways to go - I'm not sure how much - time has passed in her mind. But understanding that there is no baby, and that Michael is gone, and being able to talk about it without having a breakdown - that is incredible progress, Cole."

"I don't - want to push her too hard. She still seems so - fragile." Cole says.

"I don't think she's fragile at all. She's one of the strongest women I've ever met. She WANTS to get through this - I can see it in her eyes. She will make a full recovery, Cole. You will have your sister back, and she will be able to live a full and productive life again." Phoebe says, just as Mrs. Jensen enters the room.

"I just heard what happened - the firemen at the house told me - poor dear, how is she?" Mrs. Jensen asks, going to Virginia's side.

"She's going to be just fine." Phoebe says.

"Oh, Miss Phoebe, are you hurt?" Mrs. Jensen asks, noticing Phoebe's arm in a sling.

"It's okay - it's just a sprain. I'll be alright." Phoebe tells her.

"Master Cole - you don't look well. Are you sure you weren't injured?" Mrs. Jensen asks, looking up at Cole. Phoebe looks at him and notices that he looks sick.

"I think he might have taken in some smoke - can you stay with Virginia? I'll take him home and make sure he gets some rest." Phoebe says.

"You can't go back there right now. The firemen are still there - they said it will take all evening to clean the place, and it will probably be at least another day before we can reside there again. At least it was just the attic that burned." Mrs. Jensen says.

"Well then I'll - take him to Molly's House. I'll care for him there." Phoebe says. Not arguing at all, Cole follows Phoebe out the door.

"Phoebe, what's happening to me?" Cole asks. Phoebe notices that his eyes are turning a bright red.

"The pull of evil. Cole, you HAVE to fight it. You're good, Cole - you can't give in." Phoebe says.

"I hear these - voices, Phoebe. Taunting me. They're getting stronger." Cole says.

"Come on - we need to get to the Book of Shadows. And I'll need Phyllis to help." Phoebe says, and they leave.

"Phyllis! Phyllis, I need you upstairs now!" Phoebe says, peeking her head into Phyllis' room.

"Phoebe? What happened? Oh my gosh, what's wrong with Cole?" Phyllis asks.

"Just go get EVERY potion-making ingredient you have and get upstairs." Phoebe says, as she leads Cole up to the attic. She helps Cole sit down on the sofa up there. "Alright - I have to do something, and it's going to be painful, and I'm sorry but there is no other way."

"What?" Cole asks weakly, clearly struggling with his demon side.

"I need part of your flesh. I'm going to make a potion - a vanquishing potion." Phoebe says.

"You're going to vanquish me?" Cole asks.

"Not you - Belthazor. Your demon side. I need you to turn into him." Phoebe says. "I need to take your flesh when you're Belthazor."

"Phoebe that - that sounds dangerous. I can hear him - screaming inside of me." Cole says.

"Let him out - let him out just long enough for me to do this." Phoebe says, finding an athame and getting ready. "Then fight your way back immediately. You can do it, Cole. Remember - you're good. You've spent your whole life being good." Cole takes a deep breath.

"If - anything happens to me you - promise me you'll take care of Virginia." Cole says.

"I will. I promise." Phoebe says, trying not to cry. Cole concentrates very hard, and allows himself to turn into Belthazor. Phoebe quickly slashes a part of Belthazor's skin off from his arm as he screams and reaches out to grab Phoebe by the neck. "Cole, come back!" Phoebe shouts, and Cole quickly returns. Phyllis enters the attic just in time to see all of this.

"Oh gosh! Phoebe, what's wrong with him?" Phyllis asks.

"I unbound his powers. It was the only way for us to get back to this time." Phoebe says.

"Back? But you never left." Phyllis says.

"I'll explain later. Just sit here with Cole - Cole, talk to Phyllis, try to focus on her and not on the voices. I've made the potion before, I'll do this as quickly as I can." Phoebe says. She reaches down and picks up the skin that has fallen from Belthazor's arm.

"Oh gosh - oh Cole, you're bleeding. Let me see if I can do something to help." Phyllis says, finding something to bandage the wound where Phoebe cut him.

"Phoebe hurry, please!" Cole screams, his eyes turning even redder.

"I'm trying. I'm almost done Cole, just hang on!" Phoebe says to him. Suddenly, Cole turns and looks at Phyllis, and turns into Belthazor. He grabs Phyllis by the neck and starts to choke her.

"Phoebe - help me." Phyllis says, barely getting the words out as Phoebe finishes the potion.

"Oh, please let this work - please." Phoebe says, now crying. She picks up the vial, and throws the potion onto Belthazor and he violently begins to scream . . . . .


	17. A Clash of Souls

Belthazor screams loudly, as if in agony, then vanishes. Cole lies motionless on the ground. "Cole! Oh baby - oh please, PLEASE be alright." Phoebe says. She rushes to his side, and with her uninjured arm carefully lifts his head into her lap.

"Oh Phoebe - he's not -" Phyllis begins.

"I don't know, Phyllis. When Belthazor was vanquished from him before, he - he was able to survive it, because he had lived as both entities. I don't know if Cole was strong enough to survive this." Phoebe says.

"How did this happen?" Phyllis asks.

"Carl - he was evil, Phyllis. Virginia isn't dead - she went mad. Carl raped her, and she became pregnant and the baby was born dead. Carl killed her fiancee Michael - Cole thought that Michael raped Virginia and that she killed him. He's kept her up in the attic all this time. I was - helping her get well. She was remembering what happened. As soon as Cole and I realized what Carl had done, we tried to stop him - he shot Cole, and I took him to my time to save him. No time has passed here, but - we were there for almost two months. I wasn't able to get back - Cole allowed me to unbind his powers so that I could return with him. And now - now I may have lost him forever." Phoebe says, and she starts to cry.

"Oh Phoebe - oh, I am so sorry." Phyllis says. "Phoebe, is he still alive?" Phoebe puts her fingers to Cole's neck.

"He has a pulse. It's just very weak. He's never been evil - I don't think he knew how to handle it. It's like his body is in some sort of - shock." Phoebe says.

"Like a spell, right?" Phyllis says.

"Um - in a way, I guess. I don't know how to bring him back from this." Phoebe says.

"Why don't you kiss him?" Phyllis asks.

"What?" Phoebe says.

"If he's under a spell - well, it works in all the fairy tales. The handsome prince wakes up Sleeping Beauty and Snow White with true love's kiss." Phyllis says. "Maybe it works in reverse, too."

"Phyllis, our life isn't a fairy tale." Phoebe says.

"Isn't it? It - it kind of IS, Phoebe. Well, you gotta do SOMETHING, you can't just let him lie there and die!" Phyllis insists. Phoebe sighs, not knowing what to do. Finally, she reaches down and kisses Cole on the lips, with as much passion and intensity as she can. After a minute she stops - Cole is still lying motionless in her arms. "Oh Phoebe - I really thought it would work." Phyllis says.

"Me too." Phoebe says. She lays Cole's head back down, and lies down next to him, her head resting on his chest. "Oh Cole - I love you so much." she says, starting to cry.

"Phoebe." Cole suddenly mutters softly.

"Cole?" Phoebe says, sitting up. Cole opens his eyes, looks up at Phoebe, and smiles weakly.

"He's gone. I don't feel him anymore." Cole tells her. "I feel - normal again."

"Oh - oh Cole, you're alright! You came back to me!" Phoebe says, keeping him pinned to the floor as she kisses him excitedly.

"Phoebe - stop. Phyllis is watching." Cole says, a bit embarassed as he pushes her away and starts to sit up.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind watching." Phyllis says, then she quickly becomes embarassed once she realizes what she has said. "I mean, I - oh that's not what I meant at all."

"It's okay Phyllis." Phoebe says, laughing as Cole puts his arm around her.

"Oh, you look so happy. Both of you. I wish I could find love like you have." Phyllis says.

"You will, Phyllis. Someday you'll find your soulmate, just like we did." Phoebe says, and she kisses Cole once again. Suddenly, Phyllis gets a very sad look on her face. "Phyllis? What's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"I shall never find true love." Phyllis says.

"Why would you say that? Phyllis - everyone has a soulmate." Phoebe says.

"But - but YOU have my soul." Phyllis says. "Pamela and Pearl are right about me - I'll never fit in anywhere. Because I don't have a 'direction' to follow. And I never will." Phyllis has a devastated look on her face as she leaves the room.

"Cole, she's right." Phoebe says, as Cole tucks her into bed that evening. "Phyllis and I share the same soul - and if there's only ONE soulmate for everyone, then - there is no one for Phyllis."

"What do you want me to do, marry Phyllis too?" Cole asks jokingly.

"No!" Phoebe says, hitting him lightly with her uninjured arm. "It's just that - Cole, maybe you SHOULD put her in charge of Molly's House. I'll help her. It'll at least give her something to focus her time on. And maybe - Cole, why don't we take Phyllis with us tomorrow to meet Virginia?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Virginia is barely remembering the trauma she went through - are you sure she should be making friends right now?" Cole asks.

"Virginia really doesn't have any friends right now. And neither does Phyllis. I think they might be good for one another." Phoebe says.

"Perhaps you're right." Cole says. "Well - I shall be turning in for the night. I'll make myself a bed of the sofa downstairs if that's alright with you."

"Downstairs? Why aren't you staying here, with me?" Phoebe asks.

"Because it's improper, Phoebe." Cole says.

"It wasn't all that improper when you were in my time." Phoebe remarks.

"Phoebe - we're not in your time any longer. Things are different here. We have to - make things look a certain way. I still have to appear as if I'm in mourning for Pearl - we may have gone through two months together, but not in this time. And then, once we are able - I will court you, publicly. Phoebe, I - I have a career, a public reputation to uphold. Of course we may spend - time together, but - I will not be able to stay for the evening, and neither will you. Not until we are married." Cole says.

"Well this SUCKS!" Phoebe says.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I will make it worth your while - I promise." Cole says, kissing her on the lips. He turns and starts to walk toward the door.

"Cole - I kind of - got injured today, you know? My hand hurts pretty bad." Phoebe says, a very upset look on her face.

"Oh, darling - why didn't you tell me you were in that much pain?" Cole asks, immediately returning to her side.

"You never asked." Phoebe says, pouting sadly. "You know, you could - sit with me and hold me until I fall asleep, because you want to comfort me and make sure I'm alright. And because you're so exhausted from everything that's happened - why, you could 'accidentally' fall asleep here with me. There's nothing improper about an 'accident', is there Cole?"

"You're pulling a con on me, aren't you?" Cole asks.

"Depends - is it working?" Phoebe asks. Cole glares at her. "Oh, come on, Cole - I'm not asking you to break any etiquitte rules, just - BEND them a little bit." Cole sighs.

"I suppose - there would be nothing improper about - an accident." Cole says, sitting down on the bed next to Phoebe and putting his arms around her. "Phoebe - I know how much I'm asking you to sacrifice for me. I don't wish to seem unfeeling or selfish, and - if this is more than you can bear, I - I do understand."

"No - you're right. You'll make it worth my while." Phoebe says, and Cole kisses her on the lips.

* * *

 

Cole, Phoebe, and Phyllis are walking down the hall toward Virginia's room in the hospital, and they see Mrs. Jensen leaving the room, crying. Cole immediately goes to her side. "Nanny Alice, what is it? Is it Virginia? Is she alright?" Cole asks worriedly.

"Oh, Master Cole - Virginia is fine. She's better than fine - she's come back to us. My darling little girl - when she awoke this morning - she was - as she was before - before all of those horrible things happened. She wants me to bring her some knitting to work on while she recovers - I told her I'd go to the store and get what she needs." Mrs. Jensen says. "Oh, Miss Phoebe - this is all your doing. You brought my darling little girl back to me, and I can never thank you enough for that." Mrs. Jensen gives Phoebe a big hug. "I'm very sorry - I don't mean to be so improper, but - oh, I am just so happy right now."

"It's okay, Mrs. Jensen." Phoebe says, smiling.

"Is Virginia awake now?" Cole asks.

"Yes, she is. She is resting right now." Mrs. Jensen says. "Master Cole, she asked for some reading material as well - I wasn't sure if the newspapers would be appropriate at this time, but - perhaps some sewing magazines. Maybe a novel - I know how much she enjoyed - science fiction stories and such."

"That would be fine, Nanny Alice. Thank you." Cole says. Mrs. Jensen leaves, and the three of them enter Virginia's room.

"Cole. Hello." Virginia says, sitting up in her bed and smiling. Cole rushes to her side and hugs her tightly.

"Ginny. How are you feeling, dear?" Cole asks.

"Oh, much better. I still have a bit of a headache, but - I don't feel as dizzy or ill as I did before. I slept very well - I had no bad dreams at all." Virginia says. "When may I return home?"

"I'll speak to your doctor. I'm sure you'll be returning home soon." Cole says.

"Phoebe, is this your sister? I didn't know you had a sister." Virginia says, looking at Phyllis.

"She's not my sister Virginia, she's - my friend. Phyllis - this is my very dear friend, Virginia Turner. Virginia - this is Phyllis Russell." Phoebe says.

"It's real nice to meet you Virginia." Phyllis says.

"You look so much alike. Perhaps you're related and just don't know it." Virginia suggests.

"Perhaps." Phoebe says.

"Virginia - Phoebe has told me so much about you, and - I really think that we could be good friends. I don't have many friends, Virginia - would you like to be my friend?" Phyllis asks.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Virginia says.

"Do you like the movies, Virginia? I love going to the movie houses - maybe when you are well - we could go to see a movie together." Phyllis suggests.

"I have - seen some movies before. I enjoyed them. That sounds like it would be so much fun. I would like to do that." Virginia tells her. Phoebe smiles at Cole happily, walking over to him.

"I told you this was a good idea." Phoebe whispers in his ear.

"Ginny - Phoebe and I have some things to attend to right now. Phyllis has agreed to spend the day with you and keep you company. Is that alright?" Cole asks.

"Yes - I would like that." Virginia replies. Cole gives Virginia a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back later." Cole says, and he and Phoebe leave. "Phoebe - I need to attend to some things. I need to locate and contact the Patterson family and - let them know what happened with Michael. I can only hope that they - they won't press charges against me."

"You really think they could?" Phoebe asks.

"They would have every right to. I've also promised Pamela that I would review and settle - Pearl's estate." Cole tells her. "I also need to make an announcement about my campaign. Phoebe I - I'm dropping out of the race."

"What! Cole, you can't do that - the people need you!" Phoebe insists.

"I'm afraid that - given everything that has happened, I - I just don't wish to endure any sort of scandal. And Virginia needs my full attention now with her recovery. I can't do that if I'm spending half of my time in Washington." Cole says. "I plan to - re-open my law practice. Perhaps I will revive my political career in time, but - it just isn't meant to be right now."

"When did you decide all this?" Phoebe asks.

"Last night - I wasn't able to sleep very well. I just lay awake most of the night - thinking. Phoebe - you can't expect all of the things that have happened to me NOT to have an effect on me. I just need time to - focus on what my priorities are." Cole says.

"And what about me? Am I one of your priorities?" Phoebe asks.

"YOU are one of my TOP priorities." Cole says, kissing her on the lips.

"So how can you make any of these decisions without TALKING to me about them?" Phoebe asks angrily.

"We aren't married yet, Phoebe. And even if we were - it wouldn't have made any difference. You are the first person I'm telling this to, because you are the most important person in my life, Phoebe. But nothing you can say or do will change my mind. Please - I'm not asking you to agree with the choice I've made. But I am asking you to respect it." Cole says. "Phoebe - if you had chosen to stay in your time - I would have respected your decision. I wouldn't have liked it much - and I probably would have grown into a bitter, lonely old man - but it was your decision to make, not mine."

"Okay. I won't be angry with you - this time. But next time you have a life-altering choice to make - at least promise you'll TALK to me about it." Phoebe says.

"Alright - I promise." Cole says, kissing her again.

"You really think you would have become a bitter, loney old man without me?" Phoebe asks.

"Well - either that or a Republican. I'm not sure which would be worse." Cole says jokingly, and Phoebe laughs. "I love you Phoebe - do you think you can go by Turner Manor and assess the damage? I understand that the fire was contained to the attic, but there was some minor smoke damage on the second floor. See how much work will need to be done to clean it for me please."

"Okay - I will." Phoebe says.

"I'll see you this evening - shall we meet for dinner at about five at the manor, and then come to see Virginia afterward." Cole suggests.

"Sounds perfect. And Cole - I'm sorry that - things didn't work out for you like you had hoped with the campaign." Phoebe says.

"Things will work out the way they are supposed to. You've taught me to believe that." Cole says. He kisses her on the forehead and he leaves.

* * *

 

"Here's the estimate to clean up the damages, miss." the man says, handing Phoebe a paper as he leaves.

"Thank you. I'll give it to Mr. Turner and I'm sure he'll be in touch - I know he'd like the job to begin as soon as possible." Phoebe says.

"Tell him he's very lucky - the attic is a total loss but the damage on the second floor is easily remedied and structural damage is minor at best." the man says.

"That's good to know. Thank you." Phoebe says, and the man leaves. Phoebe goes into the parlor and looks in the mirror, admiring herself. "Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell Turner." she says to herself, then looks around the room. "FIRST LADY Phoebe Halliwell Turner. I could handle that." she says, smiling. Suddenly, Leo orbs into the room. "Leo!" Phoebe says, startled.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you? Phoebe - I have to take you back. NOW." Leo insists.

"No. I'm not going back, Leo. I love Cole and I'm staying here and we're getting married, and I don't care what the elders have to say about it. If you take me back, I'll find some other way to get back here, and I'll keep finding ways and you'll keep chasing and it will never end, because I will DIE before I'm separated from Cole again." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, that's just it. This isn't just about you changing history. Granted, the elders were not happy about that, but - Phoebe, your soul already exists in this time. It CANNOT exist in duplicate." Leo says.

"Of course it can. Phyllis is my friend. I've even stopped her from becoming evil - she's a sweet kid, all she needed was some guidance. Cole is even going to let her take charge of Molly's House, his charity project. If anything - I saved her life by coming here." Phoebe says. "There has been no sign that my being here has harmed either of us."

"Phoebe - just because nothing has happened YET, doesn't mean it won't. The longer you are here, the harder it will become for both of you. You share the same soul with Phyllis, but - you are the older, more experienced soul of the two. You have more strength to remain here. And the longer you remain here - the more your soul will drain Phyllis' soul of her strength, and eventually - she will die." Leo tells her.

"No - no, you're lying." Phoebe says.

"I wish I were. And Phoebe - if Phyllis dies before her time - her soul will have nowhere to go, since you're here, in this time where you don't belong. Your soul does not EXIST here Phoebe - and if Phyllis has nowhere to go, then - YOU will not exist. If Phyllis dies, you'll simply disappear from time - forever." Leo tells her.

* * *

 

"And that's Douglas Fairbanks, he's my favorite actor in the world - oh, isn't he handsome, Virginia?" Phyllis says, showing Virginia some of her movie magazines.

"Yes he is. Oh, I cannot wait until I can go to the movie house with you." Virginia says. "Thank you so much for bringing these to show to me."

"Oh, I have lots more. I can bring some more tomorrow if you'd like." Phyllis says.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Virginia says. "Phyllis - I'm very thirsty, and my pitcher is empty. Could you be so kind as to fetch me some more water?"

"Sure - I'll be right back." Phyllis says. She stands up and picks up the pitcher, then all of a sudden starts to feel dizzy.

"Phyllis? Are you alright?" Virginia asks.

"Yes, I just got a little - light-headed." Phyllis says, as she feels the room spinning faster and faster around her.

"Phyllis - Phyllis, what's wrong?" Virginia asks.

"I don't know." Phyllis replies, and then she falls unconscious to the ground . . . . .


	18. Trading Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Charmed."

"Phyllis!" Virginia shouts, and then she starts to scream. Two nurses rush into the room. One of them goes to Virginia, trying to calm her down - the other tends to Phyllis.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" the nurse asks, kneeling next to Phyllis. She checks her pulse. "Her pulse is weak. I'm going to get a doctor." the nurse says, and she leaves.

"I want my brother. I want Cole." Virginia says, crying.

"It's alright. Does your brother have a telephone." the nurse asks.

"I don't know." Virginia replies.

"Alright - I'm sure there's contact information in your file. Don't worry - we'll find your brother, and your friend will be just fine, okay?" the nurse says.

"Phoebe, do you understand now why you can't stay here?" Leo asks.

"I don't believe you. Prue sent you, didn't she? She doesn't want me to be here." Phoebe says.

"Prue doesn't know anything about this. Phoebe - I'm sorry. I understand how much you love Cole. And if there was ANY way for you to stay here - I wouldn't hesitate to help you. But it's just not possible." Leo says, just as Cole enters the house.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asks. "You're not taking her - Phoebe wants to be here, with me. You're not taking her away from me." Cole puts his arm around Phoebe.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Leo asks.

"Tell me what? Tell me what, Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"Leo says that if I stay - Phyllis will die. And if Phyllis dies, then - I will no longer exist." Phoebe says.

"And you believe this?" Cole asks.

"I don't know what to believe, Cole." Phoebe tells him, just as the phone rings. "You should answer that."

"Come with me - I'm not leaving you alone with him." Cole says, taking Phoebe's hand and going into his office to answer the phone. "Hello, this is Cole Turner. What? Is she alright? No, I - I'll be there as fast as I can." Cole hangs up the phone.

"Cole, what is it? Is it Virginia?" Phoebe asks.

"No, it's - it's Phyllis." Cole says. "She just - collapsed in Virginia's room. The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with her."

"Do you believe me now?" Leo asks. "Phoebe - you HAVE to leave."

"No - I'm not going. I need to see Phyllis for myself." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, the longer you stay, the closer you're getting to making Phyllis - and yourself - no longer exist." Leo says.

"I just need to talk to her, Leo. I need to see her." Phoebe says.

"Come on - let's go." Cole says, taking Phoebe's hand.

"Phoebe - you're making a mistake." Leo says. "You can't fix this."

"You don't know that. I can sure as hell try." Phoebe says, and she and Cole leave.

"How is she?" Phoebe asks, as she and Cole enter Phyllis' hospital room.

"She's been unconscious the entire time. Honestly - I can't find anything physically wrong with her." the doctor says. Phoebe sits down next to Phyllis. "I'll be back shortly - if you need anything, call for the nurse." the doctor says, and he leaves.

"Phyllis. Honey - it's Phoebe. Can you open your eyes for me, Phyllis? Please?" Phoebe says, touching her face gently. Phyllis slowly starts to open her eyes.

"Pheobe. What happened? What's wrong with me?" Phyllis asks weakly.

"You're going to be fine, Phyllis - I'm going to make some phone calls, I'll get you the best medical care available. Alright?" Cole says. "I'll be right back." Cole says, and he gives Phoebe a kiss on the cheek and he leaves.

"Phoebe - I feel like I'm - dying." Phyllis says.

"You are not going to die, Phyllis. You can't die." Phoebe says, crying. Leo orbs into the room.

"Phoebe - this has to stop. You have to come with me." Leo says.

"Who are you?" Phyllis asks.

"He's my whitelighter." Phoebe tells her.

"Can he heal me?" Phyllis asks.

"I'm sorry Phyllis - but I can't." Leo says.

"Phoebe - please don't leave me. I feel so much stronger with you here." Phyllis says.

"Phoebe, she feels strong because she's close to you and she's feeding off of your life force to survive. It's over, Phoebe - we have to go." Leo says.

"No - no Phoebe, please don't leave me." Phyllis begs.

"Phyllis - Leo is here to return me to my time. He says that our souls can't live in the same time. We have the same soul, and - you're not strong enough to survive with me here. And if I don't leave - you'll die. And if I stay, and you die - I'll disappear from time." Phoebe says.

"I don't want that to happen Phoebe. I love you - I love you like a sister. You're the only true friend I've ever had." Phyllis says. Phoebe starts to cry again.

"Alright Leo - I'll go." she says, and she gives Phyllis a kiss on the forehead. "Please tell Cole that I love him and that - I'm very, very sorry." Phoebe takes Leo's hand, and he gets ready to orb away with her.

"Could I go instead?" Phyllis asks, and Leo stops. "You said - our souls can't live in the same time. But you didn't say that it HAS to be Phoebe who leaves. As long as one of us does - it shouldn't matter which."

"Phyllis - you could never come back." Phoebe says.

"I don't belong here, anyway. I never did. Maybe that's why I turned evil in the reality you knew me in. Because there was nothing for me here and there never has been. Perhaps - someone made a mistake. And all the things you thought you made wrong - perhaps you actually made them RIGHT." Phyllis suggests.

"Phyllis, I can't ask you to do this." Phoebe says.

"You didn't - I'm asking you. You belong with Cole. Perhaps my 'direction' in life is in your time. Please - I want to do this." Phyllis says.

"Leo - is this possible?" Phoebe asks.

"She is right. Your souls can't co-exist in the same time, but - the elders said nothing about which of you I had to bring back." Leo says.

"You're sure about this?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm sure. Please - give my movie magazines to Virginia, she really liked them. You may have all of my clothes - you may have everything that belongs to me, actually." Phyllis says.

"You'll find all of my things at Halliwell Manor. Everything that was mine is yours." Phoebe says.

"Do you have one of those television movies like you told me about?" Phyllis asks.

"We have about five of them in the house, Phyllis. I'm sure you'll enjoy that." Phoebe says.

"I shall never see you again." Phyllis says, now crying.

"Maybe you will. In another time." Phoebe says.

"Tell Pamela I said goodbye. And Virginia - tell her I'm sorry we never got to go to the movie house. And tell Cole that I hope that you and he are very happy." Phyllis says.

"I will." Phoebe says, hugging Phyllis tightly. Phyllis starts to grimace in pain, as if she is dying.

"Phoebe - we're out of time." Leo says. "We have to go."

"Tell my sisters I love them." Phoebe says. "And you too Phyllis - you be good - my soul sister. I'll never forget you."

"I shall never forget you either." Phyllis says.

"I love you both. Be happy, Phyllis. Have a good life." Phoebe says. Leo lifts Phyllis into his arms, and they vanish. Minutes later, Cole returns to the room. Phoebe is kneeling by the bed, her head on the bed, sobbing. Cole enters the room, and immediately goes to Phoebe's side.

"Phoebe? Darling, where is Phyllis?" Cole asks.

"Phyllis is gone. She is gone forever, Cole." Phoebe says, reaching out and hugging him tightly.

"What do you mean?" Cole asks.

"She took my place. She went to my time - so that I could remain with you." Phoebe says.

"Oh, Phoebe." Cole says, kissing her on the cheek.

"I hope this was the right thing to do. For both of us. I can never go back now, Cole. I have to stay - forever." Phoebe says.

"I promise you, Phoebe - I will make your life here so happy. I know how much you loved Phyllis, and your sisters. But you have me, and Virginia, and even Nanny Alice. We're your family now, Phoebe. I love you so much." Cole says, and he gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll - have to tell Pamela everything that happened. She can't be a part of our lives, Cole. She's my great-grandmother. I can't risk doing something that leads up to ME not being born." Phoebe says. "I'll have to explain that to her - hopefully she'll understand."

"I'm sure she'll understand better than me - I'm still having a hard time processing all of this - magic stuff. But you are worth it, Phoebe - I am so glad that I have you in my life." Cole says.

"I just hope Phyllis is able to find happiness. She gave up everything she knew for me." Phoebe says.

"I'm sure she will. Come on - we need to go see Virginia." Cole says, putting his arm around Phoebe as they leave.

* * *

 

Leo orbs into the living room at Halliwell Manor with Phyllis in his arms - she is unconscious. Piper, Paige and Prue all come rushing into the room. "Oh, you found her Leo, thank god!" Piper says, as they all go to her side. "Is she alright?"

"She blacked out, I think it's just a bit of - shock for her." Leo says, easing Phyllis down onto the sofa.

"Shock? What happened to her?" Prue asks, as Phyllis begins to stir and open her eyes. "Hey Phebes - it's alright, we're here." Prue says, and she takes a blanket that is hanging on the back of the sofa and covers Phyllis with it.

"Pearl?" Phyllis says, looking up at Prue.

"I'm not Pearl, I'm Prue. You're in your own time now. It's all over." Prue says.

"Maybe I should try time-traveling, it looks like it agrees with her. She looks about six years younger." Paige says.

"That's because she's not Phoebe." Leo says. "She's Phyllis."

"Phyllis? Phoebe's past life Phyllis? Wasn't she - evil?" Piper asks.

"I'm good - I promised Phoebe I'd be good, and I will be, I swear I will." Phyllis says. "You must be - Piper. And you're Prue. And - you're Paige, right? You must have a new soul, you weren't there during my time."

"Leo - where is Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"She - didn't want to come back. She wanted to stay with Cole." Leo says.

"Leo, you get back there and bring her scrawny little time-traveling butt back here, or I swear I will -" Piper begins.

"Oh please don't be angry with Phoebe. She loves Cole so much. And she loves you too - all of you. But she's meant to be with him. Oh please don't be angry with me, I will try ever so hard to be a good sister to all of you. I've never had sisters before, and I so want us to be friends. Please don't make me go back there - I know I don't belong there, please let me stay here with you." Phyllis says, and she starts to cry. Prue immediately pulls her into a hug.

"It's alright, honey. Don't cry." Prue says in a comforting voice.

"Pearl - you sound just like Pearl." Phyllis says.

"Yeah - ever since Phoebe brought Cole here, Pearl and I have - well, let's just say I'm a little bit more in touch with my past self lately." Prue says. "Pearl loved you - she wants to make sure you knew that."

"She did?" Phyllis asks.

"And she says that the accident wasn't your fault, and need to stop blaming yourself. It was her time." Prue says.

"Okay - this is just wierd." Paige says.

"So - you're saying we'll never see Phoebe again?" Piper asks.

"I don't know." Leo says.

"Do you have a television movie?" Phyllis asks.

"A what?" Piper asks.

"Phoebe told me about television movies. I'd like to see one." Phyllis says.

"There's one in Phoebe's - I mean, in YOUR room. Come on - let's go upstairs." Prue says, giving Phyllis a hug.


	19. Passing of Time

"What the hell are you doing?" Cole shouts at the nurse who is about to give Virginia, who is in hysterics, a shot.

"The doctor ordered a sedative for her, we can't calm her down." the nurse says.

"Get away from her!" Cole insists, and he goes to Virginia's side and takes her in his arms. "Ginny - Ginny, it's alright, I'm here now, Ginny." Cole says, hugging her tightly. Phoebe sits down next to her as well.

"Sir, the doctor insisted that -" the nurse begins.

"I'm her brother - AND I'm an attorney. And if you don't leave, right now, I will sue YOU, and this hospital, for negligence. My god, my sister is just now recovering from a SERIOUS emotional breakdown, and you want to pump drugs into her to RETURN her to that state? Get out - NOW!" Cole shouts. Flustered, the nurse leaves.

"Phyllis - we were just talking and - she was showing me her magazines and -" Virginia says in a broken voice.

"Honey - calm down, alright? I'm sorry that what happened to Phyllis upset you so much." Phoebe says.

"Will she - will she be alright?" Virginia asks.

"Ginny - why don't you try and rest now, alright? Phoebe and I will stay with you." Cole says.

"Cole - she needs to know the truth." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, I don't think that -" Cole begins.

"Virginia - Phyllis - is gone." Phoebe tells her, squeezing her hand.

"But - she was just -" Virginia begins.

"I know. It was quite a shock to me, too. Phyllis was a very dear friend of mine. It was very sudden, and it's very sad. But I believe that, wherever she is now - she's in a good place, and she's happy." Phoebe tells her. "I did speak to her before she went - she wanted you to have her movie magazines. She's very sorry that she wasn't able to take you to the movie house - but once you're well, I will take you."

"I thought - perhaps - she and I could be friends." Virginia says.

"I know. So did she. And you would have been very good friends. But you will make more friends Virginia - in time. Now - I think you should get some rest, and Cole and I are going to see about taking you home soon - I think you'll do much better there with your recovery." Phoebe says.

"I do want to go home - I don't like being here." Virginia says.

"I will take you home tomorrow, Virginia - alright?" Cole says. "You must rest now."

"Okay - Cole - will you recite that story that I loved so much when I was a little girl? The one you used to recite to me at night?" Virginia asks, as she snuggles up in Cole's arms.

"Ginny, I don't know if I remember it. That was so long ago." Cole says.

"Yes you do. You bought me that book when it was first published, when I was ten years old. You read it to me every night - after awhile you just recited it, you knew it so well." Virginia says.

"Alright. I shall try." Cole says, and he begins to recall the story word for word.

_ONCE upon a time there_  
were four little Rabbits,  
and their names were -  
Flopsy,  
Mopsy,  
Cotton-tail,  
and Peter. 

_They lived with their Mother_  
in a sand-bank, underneath the  
root of a very big fir tree. 

_NOW, my dears,'' said old_  
Mrs. Rabbit one morning,  
you may go into the fields  
or down the lane, but don't go  
into Mr. McGregor's garden:  
your Father had an accident  
there; he was put in a pie by  
Mrs. McGregor.''  


Cole continues to recite the story until Virginia peacefully falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

"I can't believe you had that whole thing memorized." Phoebe says, as they enter Turner Manor.

"I can't believe I remember it all, either. I must have read it to her hundreds of times. Even when she got older - after our parents died - Ginny was very sad, she cried almost every night for months. Reading Peter Rabbit to her always helped her calm down. I wish I had thought of it sooner - maybe she wouldn't have had to live in the hell she did for so many years." Cole says.

"Cole - you can't blame yourself for what happened to Virginia. Carl was an evil man, and he lied, but we know the truth now, and Virginia is getting on with her life. We have to look forward - we can't live in the past." Phoebe says.

"That's - a bit ironic coming from you." Cole says, and Phoebe laughs a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So - how is this gonna work now? Am I still your maid, what?" Phoebe asks.

"I would say you're of no use as a maid to anyone right now with that injured hand." Cole says. "Quite frankly - you weren't of much use as a maid even when you weren't injured." he teases.

"Yeah, I - kind of sucked at it. I just wanted to be close to you. Why did you even keep me on if I was so bad?" Phoebe asks.

"Perhaps - the same reason as you." Cole says, and he gives her a kiss. "Phoebe - I'd like you to take over Molly's House. I'm going to move it here - to Turner Manor. I'll give Pamela and Gordon their original home back - it obviously needs to remain in your family." Cole says. "I plan to build us - another home. I'm - WE - are going to start looking at properties as soon as I get all of Pearl's affairs in order. I want you to decorate the new home any way you choose - I'm building it for you, Phoebe. I would, however, suggest that you get some input from Nanny Alice in regard to the design of the kitchen area - if you'd like to remain on her good side, that is."

"You really want to build a home for me? For us?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, I do." Cole replies. "As I told you - we will need to wait for some time. For appearances sake. But we will be married, Phoebe - we will be married, and we will be very happy. I promise." Cole tells her, and he pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

 

"Here we are, Ginny - your old room. Just as you remember it." Cole says, carrying Virginia in his arms. He lays her down on the bed.

"Oh, it is so good to be here, Cole." Virginia says. Mrs. Jensen and Phoebe enter the room.

"I must tell you - I am planning to build us a new home. One that has - no horrible memories for you to have to think about in it. You will have your own room - and you may decorate it however you wish." Cole says.

"I would like that very much." Virginia says. "Cole - may I join you downstairs for dinner this evening? I am feeling much stronger, and I miss having dinner in the dining area. Phoebe, you will join us too, won't you? And Nanny Alice. I want us all to have dinner together."

"Of course we will, darling." Mrs. Jensen says. "I shall prepare ALL of your favorite foods - I must go to the market right now and get started if dinner is to be ready in time. Miss Phoebe will stay with you." Mrs. Jensen leaves. Cole sits down next to Virginia and takes her hand.

"Ginny - I spoke with Michael's family. I'm afraid I - have to confess something to you. Carl led me to believe that - that it was Michael who had harmed you, and - that it was you who took his life. I let the entire world believe that you had died, Virginia - I thought I was protecting you. Michael lies - where everyone believes that you do. I have - publicly admitted to this, and - Michael's family feels that, given the circumstances, they don't wish to disturb his rest. They have only asked that I arrange for a proper headstone to be placed on his gravesite. They are holding a - proper memorial for him in their home, and - once you are well, I shall take you to where he is buried, so that - we may properly mourn his passing." Cole tells her. "Please forgive me, Virginia - please forgive me for what I have done."

"I do forgive you, Cole. I could never stay angry at you." Virginia tells him. Cole hugs her tightly. "Cole - I have lost a great deal of time, haven't I?"

"Yes dear - you have." Cole says.

"And it is - what year now?" Virginia asks.

"1918." Phoebe tells her.

"I have so much to catch up on then. Cole - you and Phoebe must tell me all of the things that I have missed. You know how much I enjoyed the newspapers - I don't wish to appear ignorant or uninformed. You know how father always stressed the importance of knowing the world you live in." Virginia says.

"Of course. We will make sure that you are made aware of all that you have missed." Cole says. "Phoebe - I have some matters to attend to right now. You will stay with Ginny?"

"Of course." Phoebe says.

"I will see you later - both of you." Cole says, smiling at Phoebe as he leaves.

"Do you love my brother?" Virginia asks Phoebe. "I - only ask because - the way he just smiled at you. The last time that Michael escorted me home - he smiled at me as I went up the stairs - the same way that Cole just smiled at you."

"I love your brother very much, Virginia." Phoebe says.

"Is he your beau?" Virginia asks.

"Yes - he is." Phoebe replies.

"He shall marry you someday then. And you will be my sister. I have always wanted a sister. You will consider me your sister, won't you Phoebe?" Virginia asks.

"I will be PROUD to have you as my sister." Phoebe tells her, giving Virginia a hug.

* * *

 

_Eight months later . . . . . . . ._

"Cole, come on, can I take this silly blindfold off?" Phoebe asks, as Cole leads her to something.

"Almost there - you are the most impatient woman I've ever met." Cole teases, then he stops walking. "Okay - now." Cole takes the blindfold off of her. Phoebe finds herself staring at a luxurious boat that is docked right where they are standing.

"A boat? You wanted me to see a BOAT?" Phoebe asks.

"Not just any boat - look at the name." Cole says. Phoebe looks at the side of the boat.

"Halliwell?" she says, surprised.

"Do you like it? I bought it last week - for us." Cole says. "Come on - let's go for a ride."

"A ride? You know how to steer this thing?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, I was in the NAVY, what do you think I did there, played backgammon? Come on - it's a perfect day for sailing." Cole says, and he helps Phoebe onto the boat and begins to steer the boat away from the docks. "Ever since I was discharged I've been wanting to get a boat of my own - just for my own enjoyment and relaxation. But with Virginia and - everything else - it was just never the right time. Until now." Cole says. "Phoebe - reach into my right coat pocket, there's something in there that I need."

"Okay." Phoebe says, and she reaches into his pocket and takes out a small box.

"Open it." Cole says, and Phoebe opens it - it's a diamond ring. Phoebe smiles in shock. "I wanted to make this official." Cole lets go of the steering wheel for a moment and gets down on one knee. "Phoebe Halliwell - will you marry me?" Phoebe starts to cry happily.

"Yes - as long as we survive this trip, Cole, you need to steer the boat." Phoebe says. Cole stands back up and puts one hand back on the wheel.

"Come here - in front of me." Cole says. He wraps his arms around Phoebe, then quickly places the ring on her finger and kisses her on the cheek. "Here - you try it."

"Try it? Cole, I don't anything about steering a boat." Phoebe says.

"I'm right behind you - don't worry, I'm a very patient instructor." Cole says, as he allows Phoebe to take the wheel. "Are you happy, Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"Yes - oh, I am so happy. I have never been so happy in my entire life." Phoebe tells him.

* * *

 

Virginia kneels at Michael's grave, and lays down a bouquet of flowers that she's brought. "Cole formally asked Phoebe to marry him yesterday - Michael, they are so happy. I wish you could have known Phoebe, you would have liked her. I'm very sorry I haven't been here in several weeks - I've just been so busy. We are moving, and that's taking up a great deal of my time. Cole has built a beautiful home for us - I've been very busy helping Phoebe decorate it. And Nanny Alice is very excited about her new kitchen - it's all she talks about. Phoebe is allowing her to decorate and furnish it however she pleases. Phoebe has also - asked me to help her at Molly's House. I am teaching some of the women there to make their own clothes. Phoebe says I'm very talented at sewing - she thinks that, perhaps next year I should open my own tailoring business. Me, a businesswoman Michael - isn't that exciting?" Virginia fights her tears back. "I miss you every day, Michael - how I wish you were here with me. I will be back soon to visit - I promise." Virginia gets up, and turns around, and is startled to see a man standing behind her.

"I'm sorry - I didn't want to disturb you." the man says.

"Excuse me - I must go home, my brother will worry." Virginia says.

"You're Virginia, aren't you? Virginia Turner. I recognize you from the photos." the man says.

"Photos?" Virginia asks, a bit afraid.

"The photos my brother sent me - my name is William Patterson - Michael was my older brother." he says. "Surely he must have talked about me."

"William - yes, Michael mentioned you often. He was very fond of you - and so proud. You were twenty years old and - you had entered the Navy. Just like my brother." Virginia says.

"Yes - and I've grown since then. I'm twenty-five now. I received an honorable discharge once the war ended. While I was in the Navy, I served as a medic - I've come to San Francisco to attend the university here, and obtain my degree. I want to - honor my brother's memory by becoming a doctor as he had planned to. He was so fond of this city - I came here to visit and I fell in love with it - I don't think I'll ever want to leave, it's beautiful." William says.

"It is a beautiful place." Virginia says.

"Viriginia - may I give you a ride home?" William asks.

"Yes you may." Virginia says. "And perhaps - you would like to stay for dinner? Nanny Alice always makes more food than we require, I'm sure she won't mind. My brother and his fiancee will be there, too - I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Thank you - that's very kind of you. I would like that very much." William says, and he helps Virginia into his car and they drive off together.

* * *

 

_Two years later . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Cole asks, sitting next to Phoebe and holding her hand as she sleeps.

"The birth was difficult, Master Cole - but I believe she will be fine. I have called for her doctor, he's on his way right now." Mrs. Jensen says. "Don't worry, Master Cole - I've been a midwife for most of my life, and I did deliver you and Miss Virginia."

"How is the baby?" Cole asks.

"I'm going to check right now - Miss Virginia is cleaning her - she has quite a set of lungs on her, that child came out screaming like a banshee. I'm very sorry you weren't here, Master Cole - I didn't expect the child for several more weeks." Mrs. Jensen says. "I shall be right back." Mrs. Jensen leaves the room. Cole kisses Phoebe gently on the forehead, and she begins to stir.

"Cole." she whispers.

"Hello darling. Everything will be alright." Cole says to her.

"Where is the baby?" Phoebe asks in a weak voice.

"Virginia is caring for her." Cole says.

"It's a girl? Have you seen her?" Phoebe asks.

"Not yet - Virginia is going to bring her to us once she has been properly cleaned." Cole says. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay - she was early." Phoebe says, trying to sit up.

"Take it easy, darling - Mrs. Jensen said the birthing was extremely difficult. You need to remain still until the doctor arrives." Cole says. He moves in closer to Phoebe and wraps his arms around her. "You rest, dear - you just rest." Virginia enters the room carrying the baby in her arms - Mrs. Jensen follows.

"Miss Phoebe - you're awake. Oh, how are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Jensen asks.

"I'll be okay." Phoebe says. "Can I see her?" Virginia brings the baby over to Phoebe, and carefully places her into her arms with Cole's help. "She's beautiful." Phoebe says, crying.

"What shall you name her?" Virginia asks.

"Phyllis." Phoebe says, looking up at Cole and smiling. "Phyllis Pearl Halliwell Turner. Is that alright, Cole?"

"I think it's a perfect name for her." Cole says.

"We should let Miss Phoebe rest, Miss Virginia. Come - let's continue with your wedding plans. Master William's mother will be arriving in less than a month, and I'm sure she'll want to see all the work we've done so far." Mrs. Jensen says, as she and Virginia leave the room.

"Will she be - like you?" Cole asks.

"You mean will she have powers? Probably. She might actually - have some of your powers too. I mean - you're not a demon any longer, but - you still have some genetic make-up of a demon, so - there is that chance." Phoebe says.

"Well, let's hope that hasn't happened." Cole says. "Perhaps we should - do what you did to me as a child. Bind her powers."

"That's probably for the best. Once I'm up and about - I'll make the potion for her. Then when she's old enough - I'll explain her history to her, and it will be her choice what to do." Phoebe says. "Cole - can you get me my journal, it's in the top bureau drawer."

"Phoebe, you should be resting right now." Cole says.

"I know - I just want to right a few things down." Phoebe says.

"You write in that thing every day - in detail. You must be on your third volume by now." Cole says.

"It's for - Piper, and Prue, and Paige. And Phyllis - not our Phyllis - her namesake. I have every detail of our life written in these journals - I intend to eventually leave them in the attic of Halliwell Manor, with the hope that they will find them. In the future. So that they know everything that's happened to us."

"You still miss them, don't you?" Cole asks.

"Yes. But I have you - and Ginny, and Nanny Alice - and now our beautiful little girl. But I want them to know that - that I made the right choice. That I had a good life. And that things happened - the way they were meant to." Phoebe says.

* * *

 

_2002, approximately six months after Phyllis has arrived . . . . . ._

"Thanks for helping me get this place cleaned up, Phyllis. It's a mess up here, and we really need to get our potion ingredients more organized." Prue says, as she and Phyllis enter the attic.

"When I lived here during my time, I used to hide all of my potion stuff in the secret wall. I only showed it to Phoebe - I wonder if it's still there." Phyllis says.

"Secret wall? What secret wall?" Prue asks.

"Right here - there's a hidden door and - oh - oh gosh, look!" Phyllis says, as she opens the hidden area - it is filled with journals. Prue goes over and takes one.

"This is Phoebe's handwriting. These are her journals." Prue says.

"I bet she knew I'd look in here. I bet she wanted us to find them." Phyllis says.

"Let's take them downstairs - I know Paige and Piper will want to read them, too." Prue says. "Come on - let's go!" Prue says excitedly, as she and Phyllis pick up the journals and race down the stairs . . . . . . .


End file.
